Sous ta peau
by EdithLewis
Summary: A l'orée de sa dernière année, Drago se bat contre ses démons et se voit déjà sombrer. Le destin s'en mêle afin qu'il entre en contact avec la seule personne qui à le pouvoir d'ouvrir des portes qu'il garde closes. Douce et piquante, Hermione se faufile jusqu'à lui. (Réécriture de la première version "Skin Deep")
1. Chapter 1 L'homologue

Disclamer : L'oeuvre originale appartient à JK-Rowling.

Bonjour, bonjour !

Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite il y a des années. Il s'agit de ma première dramione, écrite après m'être faite briser le coeur en morceaux. Cette dramione est déjà postée sur mon profil, cependant, j'ai décidé de la réécrire. J'en ressentais le besoin, je voulais voir à quel point j'avais évolué. Ici vous trouverez donc une totale réécriture de cette histoire. J'ai ajouté des passages, réécris soigneusement chaque chapitre. C'est un peu une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture,

Astoria,

* * *

**_Chapitre premier_**

**_Titre : L'homologue_**

Au matin du premier septembre, lorsque l'épouvantable sonnerie de son réveil résonna dans sa chambre, Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de son lit. Elle décida de se rallonger le temps d'émerger, se tourna vers son réveil et foudroya le petit objet rouge du regard, tout en le menaçant des pires sortilèges. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié ouverts, la fatigue lui hurlant de se recoucher afin de finir sa nuit, la jeune femme se leva pour aller ouvrir les volets de sa chambre et fut réveillée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par une bourrasque de vent accompagnée de pluie qui lui éclaboussa le visage.

-Bonjour Hermione. Cracha la gryffondor.

Elle aurait préféré une journée ensoleillée, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. Hermione referma la fenêtre en se battant contre le vent qui s'évertuait à la garder ouverte, elle enfila ses chaussons à têtes de lion avant de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Dans la cuisine, son père était occupé à faire cuire le bacon et ses deux frères s'agitaient déjà comme des diables. Quand il la vit entrer, Alden sourit à la sœur et lui tendit une assiette vide et une tasse de thé.

\- Alors, ce jour de rentrée ? demanda Alden en attrapant la brique de lait.

-Plutôt bien. Elle barra le chemin de son frère et prit la brique de lait la première. Tu ne vas pas la terminer et en jeter la moitié je te connais.

-Même pas vrai. Bref, tu penses qu'avoir relu six fois chaque livre te suffira ? Il ricana.

-Les examens c'est important. J'ai révisé tout l'été, j'espère que ça ira... Mais j'ai tout de même peur de ne pas avoir assez revu mes cours de potion... Et je n'ai presque rien fait en botanique ! Et non, je ne relis pas six fois mes bouquins.

\- Menteuse, j'ai fait une grille et selon celle-ci ! Tu as bien relu chacun de tes livres, six fois chacun et peut être même plus. Allez, ne boude pas ! Je te taquine ! se moqua Alden, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur.

-Attention c'est chaud ! Intervient leur père, une casserole remplie de bacon, dans les mains. Al n'embête pas ta sœur, tu sais que c'est important pour elle.

Alden était de cinq ans l'aîné d'Hermione. Grand, mince, les cheveux courts aussi bruns que ceux de sa sœur, qu'il ne coiffait jamais pour se donner un air de mauvais garçon, qui selon lui plaisait aux filles, ce qui ne manquait pas d'exaspérer sa cadette. De nature calme et enjouée, il était aussi un mélange des jumeaux Weasley quand il s'y mettait, ce qui était presque effrayant tant il était imaginatif. Très observateur et protecteur envers les siens, Al pouvait aussi s'avérer autoritaire, sérieux et colérique, ce qui était très rare.

A côté de lui était assis Peter, le plus jeune de la fratrie Granger. Âgé de neuf ans, il était l'enfant agité de la famille, Hermione l'avait même surnommé Mini-Peeves. Petit, brun, encore plus décoiffé que son frère, car réfractaire de la brosse à cheveux tout comme à la brosse à dents. Il était comme tous les enfants de son âge et possédait un immense besoin de se faire voir et entendre. Il aimait aussi ennuyer les autres et ne pas faire ses devoirs.

Tout en parlant avec Alden et son père, la gryffondor avala son petit-déjeuner à grande vitesse, manqua de s'étouffer avec son toast, sauta de sa chaise et fila se préparer. A 10h25 pile elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa sa cape, s'enroula dedans et monta dans la voiture de son père, après avoir serré ses deux frères dans ses bras.

\- Pas de bêtises, sinon je reviens exprès pour vous botter les fesses et je repars ! Prévint-elle en regardant dans les yeux son petit frère qui souriait d'un air malicieux.

Hermione monta dans la voiture et referma vite la porte avant de se retrouver trempée de la tête aux pieds. Le silence régna durant le trajet, ainsi qu'une certaine tension, présente depuis déjà un certain temps. Hermione sentait son père mal à l'aise, il regardait la route avec concentration et se pinçait les lèvres, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était anxieux. Toutes ces histoires avec Voldemort rendaient sa famille très inquiète, ce qu'elle comprenait, mais elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'avait plus le droit après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Après tout, c'était une Gryffondor.

Une fois à la gare, elle fila vers les chariots afin d'y déposer ses valises, puis elle se retourna vers son père qui tentait de garder le sourire, mais ce ne fut pas assez convainquant pour sa fille qui décela vite son mal-être.

Elle prit un ton rassurant :

\- Papa... ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu as plus à t'inquiéter avec Al et Peter. Tu le sais.

Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son père, lui assurant que s'il le fallait, elle enverrait des hiboux toutes les heures pour le rassurer. Après un dernier signe de la main à l'attention de son père, elle traversa la barrière de la voie 9¾ pour monter de justesse dans le Poudlard Express qui menaçait de partir à tout instant.

Une fois, à l'intérieur, elle chercha le compartiment de Ron, Harry et Ginny, qui lui avaient fait de grands signes par la fenêtre du train avant qu'elle n'y monte.

Tous les trois étaient assis confortablement dans leur siège. Comme à son habitude Ron dévorait un tas de cochonneries en tout genre, en se faisant hurler dessus par Ginny, car disait-elle, il allait grossir comme un souaffle. De son côté, Ron s'en fichait royalement, les sucreries, et même la nourriture en général faisaient son bonheur, alors s'il le fallait, il finirait obèse, mais heureux. Harry lui, tentait de retenir Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle tue son frère avant la fin du voyage. Quand elle se tourna vers Hermione, Ginny sourit et sembla complètement oublier Ron et sa future prise de poids.

\- Hermione ! S'écria la rouquine en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je voulais venir te voir cet été, mais Ron a tout fait pour que j'aide maman à faire le ménage à sa place. La reconstruction d'une nouvelle maison, c'est du boulot, et il a réussi à me refiler ses corvées pour venir vous voir toi et Harry.

Ginny se tourna vers Ron et le fusilla du regard. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une place à Hermione quand elle vit briller quelque chose sur la poitrine de celle-ci, elle s'approcha afin d'admirer ce qui y était accroché.

\- C'est bien un insigne de Préfet ? Demanda l'intéressée en lorgnant le petit insigne argenté gravé d'un ''P''

\- Ouaip, répondit Ron en fourrant allègrement trois chocogrenouille dans sa bouche. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'est un insigne de Préfet en Chef ! Ajouta-t-il en reprenant une nouvelle fournée de sucreries.

Très fière d'elle, Hermione montra son insigne de Préfet en croisant les bras devant elle avec un sourire triomphant. Cet insigne, c'était sa récompense pour les efforts qu'elle avait fourni depuis sa première année.

\- Au fait, demanda Harry, qui prenait une carte chocogrenouille des mains de Ron. Tu sais enfin qui sera ton homologue ?

\- Non, mais je vais vite le savoir, je dois aller dans mon compartiment. Répondit la préfète.

Elle prit place à côté de Ron et mangea quelques friandises avec eux avant de partir à l'avant du train.

\- Alors, le résultat de tes vacances entre les murs du tribunal ? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet.

\- Ma mère a fait plusieurs tentatives pour faire larmoyer tout le monde et faire revenir mes frères, mais rien n'y a fait. Mes frères vont rester avec moi chez mon père. Ma mère n'a rien obtenu du juge, juste un droit de visite concernant uniquement Peter.

\- Donc, tu pourras continuer la magie sans crainte ? Demanda à son tour Harry.

\- Oui et je suis contente, je n'aurais pas pu m'en passer, c'est addictif... Elle attrapa une friandise et regarda vers le couloir. Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps de rencontrer mon homologue.

-Si c'est Malfoy, tu sais où taper. Sourit Ginny.

Hermione se leva, embrassa les joues de ses amis puis, partit à l'avant du train, où se trouvaient les compartiments des préfets. Elle poussa la porte du wagon. Le silence régnait, on n'entendait pas les bruits qui animaient le reste du train. Il y avait six cabines, chacune portant le blason de l'école sur la porte. Hermione, heureuse d'être au calme, entra dans un compartiment vide. Les banquettes étaient couvertes de velours rouge, les filets à bagages semblaient plus solides que les vieux filets du reste du train desquels les valises tombaient parfois, assommant un ou deux élèves au passage. La jeune femme prit alors place sur un siège, après avoir hissé ses valises dans le filet, puis colla son visage à la fenêtre afin d'admirer le paysage.

Elle repensa à sa brève conversation avec Ron et Harry. Cet été, ses parents s'étaient séparés. Sa mère avait fini par ne plus supporter la magie. Elle trouvait cela ridicule, elle passait son temps à dire à Hermione qu'elle ne trouverait jamais un emploi normal, car pour elle rien chez sa fille ne semblait plus l'être. Madame Granger s'était finalement heurtée à son époux, parfaitement d'accord avec le fait que sa fille soit une sorcière. Toute cette histoire avait tant faite trembler les murs de la maison Granger, que sa mère ne trouva rien d'autre afin de rallier son mari à sa cause que de lui poser un ultimatum : "moi et elle arrête la magie ou ta fille, mais je m'en vais". Au final, sa mère avait quitté la maison. Bien que sa mère se soit battue pour garder ses deux fils, ceux-ci n'avaient pas désiré vivre avec elle dans le centre de Londres.

Cessant de se tourmenter avec cela et se disant que la vie allait être plus simple, Hermione n'avait pas vu que la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir. Une voix traînante et plus que désagréable s'éleva alors derrière elle pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- La Sang-De-Bourbe a donc réussi à être Préfet en Chef. C'est tellement exaspérant. Évite de prendre toute la place avec ton énorme tête.

Ce fut donc avec la plus grande horreur qu'Hermione Granger découvrit que son partenaire n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, la fouine, le fléau depuis sa première année, son meilleur ennemi, le seul et unique être humain l'agaçant par sa simple présence. Celui avec qui elle avait accompli la prouesse éreintante de ne pas se disputer l'an passé, ce crétin pour qui "Salut Sang de Bourbe" était devenu une civilité...

Il resta sur le pas de la porte du compartiment et affronta Hermione du regard, mais les yeux de la jeune femme ne foudroyèrent pas le jeune homme, qui semblait être au comble du désarroi et de l'horreur. Elle fit tout pour ne pas paraître aussi écœurée que lui et répondit sans ménagement, sur un ton sarcastique :

\- Quelle délicatesse. Tout le déplaisir est pour moi, petite fouine. Excuse-moi si moi et mon énorme tête nous dérangeons ton ego surdimensionné et ton incapacité à la politesse. Elle sourit.

Il la foudroya du regard et alla s'asseoir face à elle sans rien dire de plus. Cela étonna la Gryffondor, mais elle préféra se taire. Il n'était même pas 13h.

Le voyage commençait à être fortement ennuyeux et Hermione se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être restée avec les autres à s'empiffrer de bonbons et à rire aux blagues que Ron inventait toutes les deux minutes quand il s'ennuyait. Elle était occupée à deviner les formes parmi les nuages lorsqu'elle se sentit observée. Tournant la tête le plus discrètement possible, elle remarqua les yeux du serpentard, posés sur elle. Il semblait vouloir la transpercer, rien qu'avec le regard. Il l'observait de haut en bas, de long en large, sans la moindre gêne. Il avait vraisemblablement trouvé une occupation.

Elle avait déjà remarqué cette attitude qui datait de l'année précédente. Souvent, elle l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, son regard posé sur elle, pas de manière méchante, ni moqueuse, mais d'une manière qu'elle qualifiait d'étrange et à laquelle elle ne trouvait toujours pas de nom. Elle commença à se poser des questions. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise au sentir de ce regard qui agissait comme un rayon x.

Soudain, relevant la tête vers lui, Hermione attrapa sa robe de sorcière qui pendait en dehors de sa valise et s'en recouvrit alors qu'il lui lançait un regard des plus noir :

\- Surtout, ne te gênes pas ! Siffla Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Sourit Drago de ce fameux sourire qui apparemment en faisait tomber plus d'une, mais pas la rouge et or. Il renchérit.

\- Il faut croire que tu as décidé de faire des efforts, tu auras un sucre. C'est bien, mais tu peux mieux faire.

\- Drago Malfoy, lis sur mes lèvres.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ferme définitivement ce qui te sert à déverser ton venin. Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors ignore moi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus claire et si le petit-pois qui te sert de cervelle lors de tes grands moments de réflexion ne peut pas l'assimiler, ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant fiche moi la paix ! Si on fait des efforts, on arrivera à ne pas s'entretuer. De plus, le train est assez grand pour nous deux. Alors, tu restes là où tu es et tu ne m'adresses pas la parole. Tu es vraiment pire que Ron quand tu décides de ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

Elle souffla, recula dans son siège et prit un livre, ignorant superbement le regard furieux du Serpentard qui ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste, il ne supportait pas non plus qu'une fille lui résiste, surtout pas celle-ci. Il avait du pouvoir, il le savait et aimait s'en servir, mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais sur elle.

Si on pouvait tuer avec le regard, Hermione était sûre qu'elle serait déjà morte, démembrée et enterrée. Elle se mit à lire silencieusement son livre, mais sa lecture n'avait pas dépassé les trois premiers mots du chapitre qu'une main blanchâtre le lui arracha des mains. La jeune femme leva la tête et vit le visage rouge de colère de Malfoy.

Rares étaient les fois où il semblait hors de lui et plus rares étaient les fois où il s'attaquait directement à elle, ce qui ne fut pas pour la rassurer. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione, totalement silencieux et ses yeux d'acier s'enfoncèrent avec dureté dans les siens. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière la gryffondor et s'approcha d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Ce regard lui fit soudainement perdre tous ses moyens et Hermione regretta ses paroles.

Elle aurait dû écouter Ron et Harry quand ils disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise parfois, qu'elle l'ouvrait trop souvent. Priant pour pouvoir passer dans un trou de souris avant qu'il ne tente de la tuer, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je déteste les miss-je-sais-tout qui se croient au-dessus des autres sous prétexte qu'elles ont un cerveau plus rempli que les trois-quarts des gens qui les entourent et je déteste qu'on me parle comme ça, tu devrais le savoir. Tu fais moins la maligne Granger d'un coup, c'est moins marrant. Un conseil, juste un seul : garde ta salive de petite Sang de Bourbe pour les autres. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Si tu es gentille avec moi, je le serai aussi, même si ça paraît impossible.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son nez frôlant celui de son homologue. Hermione, sous la pression soudaine de l'instant crût manquer d'air, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall entra. Malfoy lâcha Hermione et se rassit à une vitesse folle, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Le professeur entra et prit place à côté d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy. Bien, cette année, comme vous devez le savoir vous êtes Préfets en Chef. J'attends donc de vous une bonne entente, un grand sens du devoir et j'espère que vous représenterez comme il se doit vos maisons respectives. Par conséquent et suite à quelques changements, vous n'allez pas passer l'année dans la salle commune que vous avez connue. Le saviez-vous ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione

\- Parfait. Elle sortit de son sac à carreaux vert, un parchemin qu'elle déroula. Donc, pour des raisons qui me sont, je dois l'avouer toujours inconnues, le directeur a décidé de faire cohabiter les préfets en chef dans deux salles communes. Les Préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle cohabiteront, par conséquent vous deux, vous vivrez dans la seconde. Il y aura à votre disposition une grande salle commune, deux chambres et une salle de bain, oh et une terrasse, un petit privilège sachez-le.

\- Une seule salle de bain ? s'étouffa Malfoy depuis sa place, ce n'est pas sérieux ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, Poudlard n'est pas extensible, nous avons des restrictions. J'espère que vous ferez chacun des efforts pour bien vous entendre.

Après leur avoir laissé le temps de digérer l'information, le professeur fit apparaître une plume qu'elle tendit à Hermione. En bas du parchemin qui semblait être en réalité un contrat pour les préfets, signifiant qu'ils acceptaient leur nouveau rôle, il y avait de la place pour deux signatures. Hermione déglutie et signa. Sa signature brilla un instant et l'encre se fixa. Drago signa à son tour, la mort dans l'âme. Le parchemin s'éleva dans les airs au milieu de la cabine puis il brûla. Semblant satisfaite, le professeur McGonagall sortit, les laissant tous deux se remettre du choc. Vivre ensemble allait déjà faire des étincelles, même s'ils arrivaient depuis l'an dernier à se côtoyer sans trop de dégâts, mais partager une salle de bain allait être l'enfer. Hermione, qui sortait de sa sordide réflexion, vit que Malfoy avait encore la bouche ouverte. Elle profita de l'occasion qui était trop belle :

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler les mouches.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ? Ça ne me gênerait pas d'avoir un autre homologue. De plus, si je peux éviter de ''vivre'' avec toi, je préfère terminer le travail.

\- Ne te plains pas. Si on fait comme il faut pour s'éviter tout devrait marcher. Au fait, si je meurs, je serai sûrement remplacée par Lavande ou Parvati. Alors ?

Soudain, le Malfoy moqueur reprit ses droits et il balança :

\- Quoiqu'une salle de bain me permettra de pouvoir me moquer encore plus... je suis persuadé que tu dors dans un immonde pyjama de grand-mère.

\- Idiot !

A présent rouge de colère, elle s'approcha si près de lui, qu'elle put sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te connais, reprit-elle, enfin, je connais les Serpentard. Je sais que les seules joueuses de l'équipe de Quidditch ne prennent plus de douches dans les vestiaires. Alors, ça t'amuse de regarder par le trou des serrures ? Crois-moi, la porte de cette salle de bains restera fermée à double tour, et la serrure ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

\- Tu sais que là, je peux voir ton cou et oh ! Un grain de beauté derrière ton oreille droite ! Sourit le préfet.

Voulant s'écarter, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle était littéralement assise à cheval sur lui. Se sentant soudainement rougir et ne sachant plus où se mettre face au son sourire moqueur du serpentard, elle sortit à toute vitesse du compartiment en criant de derrière la porte contre laquelle elle s'était adossée :

\- Je le hais ! Par Merlin, je le hais !

Elle s'assit alors sur le sol du couloir contre la porte du compartiment. De là, elle put entendre Malfoy rire à gorge déployée. Non, la vie n'allait pas être facile, elle l'entendait déjà se moquer de son pyjama bleu à rayures et de ses chaussons à têtes de lion. Elle sentait les heures d'attente pour avoir accès à la salle de bain. Elle sentait l'enfer frapper à sa porte et les flammes de celui-ci lécher son visage.

\- Qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil dans les pattes ?

\- Hermione ?

Ginny se tenait devant elle et dévisageait son amie :

\- Tu as chaud ? Tu es toute rouge. Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose et j'essaie d'échapper aux blagues de Ron. Je suis à deux doigts de le stupéfixer.

Restant assise, la Lionne lui expliqua la situation. Ginny la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or.

\- La poisse ! Malfoy et une seule salle de bain. Tu ne risques pas de vivre l'année de ta vie... Mais dis-toi qu'Harry et Ron seront contents de lui mettre une dérouillée si tu as besoin qu'il se taise. Fred et George ont un truc dans leur magasin pour transformer les gens en fouine pendant quelques minutes, mais c'est encore en court de conception. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je devrais y aller, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Courage !

Elle adressa à sa meilleure amie son plus grand sourire et se hâta de rebrousser chemin, car le train arrivait à quai dans 20 minutes.

Hermione revint à regret dans son compartiment et vit Malfoy, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, une expression étrange était peinte sur son visage. Le regard lointain, perdu, il se mordillait la lèvre, une main serrée contre son genou qui tremblait. Il semblait souffrir, ou du moins, il pensait à quelque chose de peu réjouissant. En tout cas, il n'était pas le Malfoy qu'elle connaissait, celui-ci semblait plus humain. Elle avait devant les yeux le Malfoy de l'an dernier, le garçon pâle, silencieux, qui avait l'air malade sans arrêt, qui lui adressait des regards furtifs, pas l'habituel Malfoy moqueur et insupportable. Elle l'observa un moment puis fit claquer la porte du compartiment pour le faire réagir.

En la voyant, il changea d'expression pour afficher son habituel et ridicule sourire en coin :

\- Je voudrais me changer, si tu pouvais dégager ça m'arrangerait. Fit Hermione sans prendre de gant.

Il ne dit pas un mot et sortit. Dès que la porte se referma, attrapant sa robe de sorcière dans sa valise, elle se changea en à peine quelques secondes, lissa les plis de sa jupe, remonta bien ses chaussettes puis rouvrit la porte du compartiment, laissant Malfoy revenir à sa place, près de la fenêtre.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va survivre ? demanda le jeune homme en croisant bras et jambes.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ton sale caractère dont le seul objectif est de me pourrir la vie ne va pas faciliter les choses. Il faudrait que tu me laisses une chance, au moins une fois, histoire d'être à égalité. Après, je pense qu'on pourra s'entendre.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire le concours de celui qui va pourrir la vie de l'autre le plus possible ? Je suis fort à ce jeu. Très fort, j'expérimente la chose depuis des années. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Merlin ce que tu es terrifiant. Tu comptes faire quoi ? M'espionner par le trou de la serrure, en me donnant tes devoirs à faire ? Tes fonds de chaudrons ou le fond de ta petite cervelle à récurer ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis resté calme l'an dernier, j'avais à faire. Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces deux derniers mois, je n'ai eu que ça à faire, tu me diras. Cette année, je compte me montrer plus... subtil ? Je serai ravi de te faire une démonstration de mon cru.

À ces mots, il se leva, ferma le store du compartiment, revint à sa place, prit la main d'Hermione et la tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle tombe sur ses genoux, encore une fois. La gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle poussa un léger cri et se laissa faire, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Une fois sa proie parfaitement immobilisée, le serpentard posa une main sur son dos afin de la retenir et son autre main attrapa le menton de son homologue, relevant son visage à la hauteur du sien et se mit à fixer Hermione qui, surprise, n'osa élever la voix. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne comprenait pas. Complètement prise au dépourvu et ne sachant comment réagir, Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard fier de son petit effet de surprise. Elle se maudissait de ne pas se défendre, pourtant elle n'avait pas peur, mais autre chose la gardait là, immobile, presque souffle contre souffle avec Drago Malfoy.

Soudain, il la lâcha, la laissant tomber au sol.

\- Subtilité Granger. Murmura-t-il.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il sortit du compartiment, car le train venait de s'arrêter. Folle de rage après s'être faite piéger de la sorte, la préfète en chef sortit du train telle une furie, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait doublé Harry et Ron qui se regardèrent inquiets.

-Malfoy est son homologue, il n'y a pas de quoi sauter de joie en même temps. Intervint Ginny en arrivant près d'eux.

-Je vois des flammes sortir de son nez. Murmura Ron tremblant. Elle me terrifie quand elle est comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était l'an dernier quand elle a essayé de me faire réviser l'histoire de la magie et que je confondais deux chapitres. La pire expérience de ma vie.

Ils regardèrent Hermione s'éloigner vers le quai des premières années.

Au loin, Hermione parvint à retrouver un certain calme ainsi qu'une couleur de peau naturelle qui n'était pas rouge vif. Elle prit son rôle de Préfet en chef en main et prit la direction des premières années. Ils étaient tous petits, agglutinés les uns aux autres comme des pingouins, portaient leurs robes noires qu'ils regardaient avec admiration, leurs yeux filaient d'un bout à l'autre du quai, ils chuchotaient, ajustaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les chapeaux pointus qui tombaient sur leurs yeux. Hermione se souvint de la première fois où elle était descendue du train rouge, elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse, excitée et à la fois terrifiée. Elle rajusta son insigne et se posta non sans rancune, près de Malfoy, avec pour seule pensée, lui en mettre une. Pourtant, elle décida de porter son attention sur la masse grouillante de petits nouveaux qui commençaient à s'agiter.

\- Les élèves de première année ! S'il vous plaît ! Votre attention !

Mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Drago pouffa de rire :

\- Tu devrais vraiment revoir ta définition de l'autorité Granger. C'est pas concluant.

Hermione n'aimait pas crier, car apparemment et d'après son frère aîné, elle faisait vraiment peur. Mais qu'importe, elle devait être forte et surtout plus forte que Malfoy, qui semblait attendre encore un faux pas pour la rabaisser encore et encore puis enfin l'enterrer et gagner. Elle s'approchant un peu plus, s'éclaircit la gorge et fit taire d'un seul coup toute l'assemblée.

\- Vous allez la boucler oui ?!

Les élèves se turent soudainement et se tinrent droits comme des piquets. Pour eux, cette fille faisait encore plus peur que le garçon aux cheveux étranges.

\- Mettez-vous en rang ! Reprit-elle. Ou je vous jette à l'eau et vous irez au château à la nage dans l'eau et froide ! allez, on avance !

Lentement, la masse d'élèves se mit à marcher silencieusement derrière elle à la surprise de Malfoy qui n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux. Il la connaissait autoritaire, mais pas à ce point, il la savait folle, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Les élèves étaient bien plus morts de peur que si lui l'avait fait, ce qui le déçut tout de même un peu.

Il la laissa passer devant lui. Elle le regarda et murmura délicatement à son attention :

\- Je t'accorde un point pour tout à l'heure, et je m'en donne un, ce qui fait que pour une fois nous sommes à égalité. Alors, ça fait quoi de ne pas être numéro un ? La vie est bien dure pour les petites fouines non ?

Malfoy se tourna vers elle et ferma la marche et ne manqua pas de mettre une tape derrière la tête du petit roux qui avait dit qu'il était ''blond bizarre''. Il regarda son homologue marcher devant et menant la marche d'une main de maître et se dit que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Hermione et Drago se séparèrent des Premières Années qu'ils laissèrent aux mains de McGonagall, puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor, s'affala sur le banc et abattit sa tête sur la table. Ron se pencha vers elle, un air incrédule sur le visage et une friandise dans la main.

\- Tu sais, au fond t'as de la chance… Commença le roux, t'aurais pu être rousse, ça aurait été la fin de tout là. Il n'aime pas les roux.

\- Vraiment Ronald, je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je vais devoir partager une salle commune avec Malfoy ! explosa-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la table des Serpentard où Drago Malfoy semblait être dans le même état de mécontentement qu'elle et ne cessait de tripoter sa fourchette en argent comme si celle-ci allait lui faire passer sa colère.

\- Ginny nous l'a dit, mais ne t'en fais pas... Toi, il ne veut pas ta mort, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

-Un mot de plus et il ne sera plus le seul à vouloir ta mort Harry. Siffla Hermione.

Hermione aurait voulu être d'accord avec Harry, mais il n'allait pas passer une année entière à cohabiter avec lui. Elle se tut et se tourna vers les premières années qui venaient d'entrer et se tenaient à présent réunis devant le Choixpeau Magique et la cérémonie de répartition commença, apaisant un peu les tensions.

A chaque élève envoyé dans une maison, les murs de la Grande Salle tremblaient tant les élèves criaient et tapaient de leurs poings sur les tables en accueillant les nouveaux venus. Anna-Lyse Romuald, une nouvelle venue chez les rouge et or manqua de tomber du banc en venant s'asseoir tellement la tablée tremblé de toutes ses planches.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les victuailles s'entassèrent dans les assiettes et tout le monde se mit à manger, à rire, tous se retrouvaient enfin et Poudlard retrouva sa chaleur. Les élèves se tournaient les uns vers les autres, changeaient de place, prenaient les premières années avec eux pour les faire rentrer dans les quatre grandes familles de l'école. L'ambiance était joyeuse, Ginny était avec Neville, tous deux écoutaient avec attention les récits de Luna sur la grande chasse aux nargoles qu'elle avait effectué avec son père durant le mois d'Août. De leur côté, Harry et Ron racontaient à Hermione le match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient tenté de faire avec Fred et George contre Arthur, Charlie et Bill.

\- Papa n'a jamais vraiment joué, alors il marquait contre son camp parfois. Le plus drôle reste le moment où Charlie, qui avait senti l'odeur du gâteau que maman avait fait, était descendu de son balai au milieu du terrain pour aller en goûter un morceau.

Ron explosa de rire et Harry continua :

\- Et il a pris la balle en pleine figure ! C'était vraiment beau, le plus beau moment de la vie de Ron, puisque Charlie s'était moqué plusieurs fois du fait de prendre des balles en pleine poire. Il ne s'est jamais sentit si fort, tu aurais dû être là Hermione ! Sauf peut-être au moment de la crise de nerfs de Molly en voyant son fils revenir avec un œil violacé et nous en train de rire juste derrière.

\- Vous me referez une démonstration quand je viendrai, dit-elle en finissant son plat.

Hermione ignora le reste de la conversation qui se portait à présent sur le Quidditch, chose à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien -de toute manière elle ne montait pas sur les balais, elle n'avait pas d'équilibre- et fit virevolter son regard à travers la salle, écoutant ce que les autres disaient. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir vers Harry et Ron dans le but de les faire changer de sujet pour qu'elle puisse parler avec eux, elle croisa, juste en face d'elle le regard d'acier de Malfoy.

Celui-ci la fixait.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire étrange se dessina au coin des lèvres du Serpentard, un regard de défi, qui ne fut pas sans rappeler celui qu'il lui avait servi dans le train, un exemple de ce qu'elle allait vivre durant les dix prochains mois.

De son côté, le jeune homme observa une expression outrée se dessiner sur le visage de sa nouvelle homologue, puis il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui parlait et qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. A ses côtés, Pansy ne cessait de se coller à lui, glissant par moment sa main dans la sienne, mais il la retirait vivement. Elle tenta aussi à plusieurs reprises de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il réussissait à chaque fois à se défaire d'elle. Apparemment, Pansy n'avait toujours pas compris que Drago ne voulait plus d'elle.

\- Alors, comme ça, t'es préfet avec Granger ? Elle va vouloir te tuer avec un livre ou avec ses longs discours « blablabla le règlement blablabla », railla Blaise sans retenue.

\- Oui et à cause de ce vieux croûton. Mon père en entendra parler, je te le jure. Grogna le Serpentard en attaquant sa pomme de terre à coups de fourchette.

\- Pardon ?! S'écria Pansy. Tu vas partager une salle commune avec cette "chose " ?! Mais ne t'en fais, je te consolerais. Elle le prit alors affectueusement dans ses bras et cette fois, il ne vit rien venir et se fit prendre au piège.

A cet instant, Ron et Harry, qui avaient entendu le hurlement de Pansy, se retournèrent et virent l'expression d'écœurement ou d'exaspération d'un Drago coincé dans les bras d'une véritable sangsue qui parvint à les faire tomber du banc. Harry et Ron fixèrent la scène pendant quelques secondes puis, après un lourd silence, ils explosèrent de rire, entraînant les autres gryffondors avec eux. Ron se retint à la table afin de ne pas tomber, cacha son visage avec ses mains, Hermione à ses côtés était secouée d'un violent fou rire et se tenait contre Ginny qui prit à son tour son amie contre elle pour continuer de rire.

Après ce fou-rire mémorable signe que l'année commençait plus que bien, le repas prit fin et Drago parvint à se relever, mais il chercha sa dignité qui venait de prendre un sacré coup. Hermione prit avec elle les élèves de première année de Gryffondor afin de les amener à leur nouvelle salle commune.

Une fois, cela fait et après leur avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la salle, ainsi que les règles, elle se sépara de ses amis afin de partir au dernier étage où se trouvait ce nouveau chez elle qu'elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir.

L'entrée de la salle commune des préfets en chef était au fond d'un couloir assez tranquille, l'entrée était un tableau représentant un homme blond aux cheveux courts, assis sur un canapé. En face de lui, debout, une jeune femme brune avec de longs cheveux faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en lisant un livre. Hermione s'approcha pour observer le tableau de plus près, quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Sans crier gare elle se retourna et gifla la personne à qui la main devait appartenir.

\- Évite de tomber encore une fois surtout. Dit-elle froidement.

Drago Malfoy lui faisait face. Il avait mis sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se pousse, mais au final, c'était lui qui avait été repoussé. Il ne dit rien, mais passa sa main pâle sur sa joue à présent rouge, ce que regretta Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre. Alors, qu'habituellement elle aurait ri, elle trouva sa réaction ridicule, mais mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle n'avait plus la tête à se moquer, elle voulait simplement dormir. La préfète, ignorant le serpentard et les foudres de son regard, s'approcha du tableau et prononça le mot de passe.

\- Amortencia

\- Quel mot de passe stupide. Pesta Drago.

\- À qui le dis-tu.

Le tableau pivota et tous deux entrèrent dans leur nouvelle salle commune sans un mot. Drago massant toujours sa joue douloureuse et continuant de penser que le mot de passe était ridicule, Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher de guetter la bibliothèque.

Il y avait face à eux une grande salle commune. À gauche, se trouvait une cheminée, sur laquelle se trouvait une longue rangée de bouquins aux reliures magnifiques et anciennes. Face à la cheminée, deux canapés occupaient l'espace, l'un recouvert de vert et d'argent, l'autre de rouge et d'or. Entre les deux ; une table basse en bois sombre et au sol un simple tapis noir. A droite, après avoir gravi trois marches en pierres, grande fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon donnant vue sur la forêt interdite. Il était en demi-cercle et une petite table avec deux jolis sièges couverts de tissus s'y trouvaient. Puis, à droite de la cheminée, ils virent la porte de ce qui sembla être la fameuse salle de bain. Drago, curieux, alla l'ouvrir. Deux vasques de verre aux robinets dorés, deux grands miroirs ainsi que deux grands placards et une baignoire aussi immense que celle de la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Drago afin de voir elle aussi, elle ne fit pas attention aux détails tels que les gravures dans les colonnes de marbre qui entouraient la baignoire ou encore les poissons qui nageaient dans le verre magique des vasques. Elle était épuisée.

Il était à peine 21h30, lorsque la visite des lieux fut terminée. Hermione fila telle une ombre dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Elle monta le petit escalier qui devait la mener à sa chambre -Malfoy avait le même escalier de l'autre côté de la salle- et poussa la petite porte en bois. La pièce était ronde, meublée d'un grand lit rond à baldaquin aux couleurs de sa maison, d'un bureau avec une bibliothèque magnifique remplie de livres, dont beaucoup lui étaient inconnus et enfin, d'une cheminée avec un petit fauteuil et un dressing où ses affaires étaient déjà rangées. Elle fit le tour, le sourire aux lèvres et s'allongea sur son lit. Les autres seraient vert s'ils pouvaient voir ce à quoi elle avait droit. Ca valait bien une année avec Malfoy.

Elle se remit alors à penser à sa journée et dut s'avouer que Malfoy avait vraiment l'air étrange. Jamais il ne lui aurait adressé la parole de la sorte, jamais il ne l'aurait touché comme il l'avait fait. Elle revit son regard, de la foudre, un gris métallique, pénétrant, terrifiant, mais aussi fascinant. Puis, sursautant et se frappant intérieurement, elle se dit que c'était une blague de sa part, du moins elle l'espérait. Il devait chercher à l'intimider, comme toujours. Tentant de ne pas y penser, Hermione se leva et attrapa finalement un livre qu'elle se mit à lire à la faible lueur d'une bougie posée sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt calme pour une première journée. Drago eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux, la motivation n'était pas là, comme chaque matin à l'idée d'aller s'asseoir dans une salle de cours. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit plusieurs fois dans ses draps, mais voyant l'heure avancer sur l'horloge murale, il grogna et finit par se lever. Il prit son temps, s'habilla, scruta le parc par la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi haut dans le château, c'était autre chose que les immenses vitres qui donnaient dans le lac ; ce n'était pas une vue horrible, même si elle manquait cruellement de créatures marines. Une fois les plis de son uniforme lissés, il descendit en direction de la salle de bains qui s'avéra fermée à clef, pour son plus bonheur.

\- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Non, sois patient. Puis il fallait te lever plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es pas mère Granger ! Alors tu bouges !

Il commença à taper nerveusement du pied.

Dans la salle de bains, Hermione était encore en pleine guerre capillaire. Chaque matin, c'était la même chose, une brosse fichue en l'air par des cheveux en pleine crise d'adolescence. Quand elle comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister, la gryffondor ouvrit à Malfoy qui entra. Le jeune homme se mit face à son miroir et termina de se préparer en silence, près d'une Hermione qui continuait de rouspéter contre ce cadeau fait à la naissance par sa grand-mère, en l'attaquant à coups de brosse une fois de plus, dans l'espoir d'arriver à un résultat potentiellement concluant ou du moins potable.

\- J'aurai dû vous couper quand j'en avais l'occasion. Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se tut en voyant que Malfoy l'observait. Il avait arrêté de faire son nœud de cravate et semblait amusé par la situation. Il avait déjà vu Hermione s'énerver et se montrer désagréable, mais la voir rouspéter comme une enfant était une première. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de lancer une de ses habituelles critiques, mais la referma aussitôt en voyant le regard tueur de la lionne qui brandissait à présent un élastique noir. Elle attrapa ses cheveux qu'elle tira violemment en arrière et les attacha en une queue-de-cheval, puis, par un stratagème apparemment typiquement féminin que Drago n'arriva pas à suivre, les enroula à une vitesse folle en un chignon, planta des épingles, laissa pendre deux mèches devant ses oreilles et sourit, très fière d'elle. Elle souffla comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, se tourna et vit un Drago l'air stupéfait. Il n'avait toujours pas fini son nœud et se contentait de tenir stupidement le bout de tissu entre ses doigts.

\- Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit-il en finissant de faire son nœud de cravate.

\- C'est rare, ricana la lionne.

Il arrangea sa cravate et attrapa son peigne tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il souffla.

\- Sauvez-moi, pensa-t-il. Si elle ne meurt pas la première, elle m'aura à l'usure.

Quand il sortit, la pièce était vide. Elle avait dû partir prendre le petit-déjeuner. Drago attrapa son sac et prit la direction de la grande salle qui était bondée de nourriture comme tous les jours, de quoi remplir les petits ventres affamés des élèves. Il prit place à côté de Blaise :

\- Chapeau. Vous avez passé la nuit ?

\- Cette fille est surprenante. Il est à peine 12h et j'ai déjà envie de la tuer...

\- Bah Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-et-j-en-suis-fière et sang de bourbe... La totale.

\- Je ne parle pas forcément de ça... Bref, je n'ai pas envie de pourrir ma journée en parlant d'elle.

\- Parlons peu, parlons bien. Pansy te cherche partout.

\- Tu veux ma mort Blaise, ou la tienne ? Drago menaça son ami avec sa fourchette et la planta dans son œuf. Celle-là aussi, il faudrait la pendre ou l'enfermer avec la perdre dans la forêt interdite.

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron ne cessait de tripoter les cheveux d'Hermione, Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner avant de filer à sa première séance entraînement -il avait décidé de commencer au plus tôt cette année-, Ginny, encore endormie, mangeait en silence et lentement. Seamus était venu à côté d'eux et ne cessait de parler des objets qu'il avait acheté dans la boutique de Fred et George. Il voulut expliquer comment il comptait s'en servir quand des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent, volant autour des tables afin de déposer des colis ou des lettres sur les genoux de leur destinataire. Deux hiboux moyens Duc lâchèrent un gros paquet sur la tête de Neville :

\- J'ai oublié quoi cette fois ? Lâcha le jeune garçon au visage lunaire, d'un ton désespéré en ouvrant son colis.

Une lettre tomba dans le bol de chocolat de Ginny qui, affolée, l'enleva pour avoir une chance de la lire. Ron reçut la même et Hermione, à sa grande surprise, reçut un petit colis qu'elle regarda avec curiosité.

Personne ne lui envoyait jamais de colis, sa famille lui envoyait uniquement des lettres. Le colis était petit, rectangulaire et couvert de papier de soie rouge, avec un beau ruban noir en satin. Elle le souleva, regarda en dessous, chercha, mais ne trouva pas la moindre lettre.

Hermione observa le paquet un long moment. Tout le monde à ses côtés la regardait tant sa concentration était ressentis par tout le monde. Après une longue hésitation, elle l'ouvrit soigneusement et y trouva un livre relié de cuir marron dont les coins étaient dorés. La première de couverture annonçait le titre ''Boursouflet Miniature'', écrit en lettres rondes et dorées ainsi qu'un message " A Mlle Granger'' écrit en plus petites lettres. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages du livre afin d'y trouver une quelconque trace de l'envoyeur, mais elle ne trouva rien, elle se mit donc à regarder avec de grands yeux ronds le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Depuis quand un livre sur l'élevage des Boursouflets miniatures existe ? demanda Ron, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Tu en as un Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, Pattenrond l'aurait sûrement mangé, tu le connais. Répondit-elle d'une voix absente. Je ne sais même pas de qui ce livre vient, il n'y a aucun mot, aucune adresse. Et… même pas de nom d'auteur ou d'éditeur.

\- Un admirateur secret peut-être. Seamus était arrivé derrière Harry, une brioche à moitié fourrée dans sa bouche. Il observa le livre à son tour. Ma petite sœur nous a bassiné tout l'été avec ça, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. Reprit-il. J'avais une image d'une de ces bestioles dans un livre, elle en a réclamé un à mes parents. Ca couine tout le temps, ça dort, ça fait des câlins et ça mange. Rien de spectaculaire, sauf si on veut pourrir la vie de sa famille pendant deux mois entiers. Il souffla.

Hermione haussa les épaules, scruta encore le bouquin puis elle le rangea dans son sac, tout en se disant que l'année commençait bien. Un colis mystérieux à son nom sans rapport avec elle, et une salle commune magnifique à partager avec l'abruti de service de l'école, mais surtout son pire ennemi. Elle se pinça, mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve et Malfoy ricanait en se levant avec sa suite pour aller en cours, Pansy sur ses talons comme un toutou, Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui, comme des gardes du corps, Blaise et Notts à ses côtés. Ridicule.

A l'entrée du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Hermione décida d'oublier le livre, désormais au fond de son sac et alla prendre place près de Neville qui commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant les caisses en bois près desquelles se tenait Hagrid, tout fier, ce qui était rarement bon signe.


	2. Chapter 2 Celui qui était perdu

**_Bonjour à vous ! _**

**_Nous partons aujourd'hui pour le second chapitre ! J'ai reçu quelques commentaires suite au premier chapitre et je vous remercie ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu parce que je suis très tête en l'air, désolé.. je m'y attèle dés que possible ! _**

**_j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) _**

**_Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! voici mon curious cat au cas où : /AstoriaSharpe_**

* * *

**_Chapitre deux_**

**_Titre : Celui qui était perdu_**

Les trois premières semaines furent des plus dures. Les emplois du temps changeaient sans cesse, les premières années se perdaient ou testaient les limites des enseignants, surchargeant ainsi les salles d'heure de colle de Rogue qui s'arrachait les cheveux à trouver des punitions plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Les premiers entraînements de quidditch battaient leur plein et donnaient du travail à madame Pomfresh qui pensait ouvrir une infirmerie dans les vestiaires si on lui envoyait encore des bras cassés et des dents perdues. Mais ces trois semaines furent surtout éprouvantes, voire même épuisantes au possible pour Hermione qui rêvait d'une sieste de plusieurs jours. Son travail de préfète en chef l'accaparait et lui prenait le peu de temps libre qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais elle aimait cela, elle en avait tellement voulu, elle refusait donc de se plaindre de la montagne de travail qu'elle avait. Enfin, elle aurait pu apprécier pleinement son nouveau statut si une ombre ne gâchait pas constamment le paysage.

Drago Malfoy et sa prétention s'étaient trouvé un nouveau jeu. Pourrir la vie d'Hermione à chaque ronde, voire même à chaque minute. Dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il prenait un malin plaisir à déclencher une nouvelle guerre, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien d'autre à faire de son temps. Son activité favorite consistait à lui piquer secrètement ses vêtements pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche pour la faire chanter. Chose facile, car elle laissait toujours ses vêtements près de la porte, il lui était donc assez facile d'ouvrir la porte pour passer un bras afin de prendre son butin. C'était une attitude puérile, il le savait parfaitement, mais il s'en fichait. En même les hurlements de son homologue valaient le détour. La voir s'agiter devant lui tout en tenant sa serviette maladroitement d'une main et l'autre tentant vainement de lui arracher ses vêtements des mains, le rendait toujours plus heureux et son sentiment de supériorité ne cessait de croître.

Drago Malfoy avait trouvé une nouvelle victime sur laquelle s'acharner, il y mettait donc toute son énergie et son imagination. Durant les rondes après le repas du soir et l'extinction des feux, elle finissait par perdre son sang-froid et il s'en amusait. Hermione était à bout de nerfs et n'était plus qu'une bombe à retardement. Elle fulminait en silence, sifflant toute sa colère entre ses dents qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder serrées pour ne pas sauter sur son homologue et le démembrer. Elle finissait le plus souvent par hurler et proférer des jurons une fois dans la salle commune et par s'énerver de plus belle en voyant Drago sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter se coucher, la laissant seule avec l'envie de se jeter du haut de leur tour. Par moment, elle avait envie de donner son rôle à une autre, mais c'était certainement son but, la pousser à la démission et il ne l'emporterait pas. De leur côté Harry et Ron faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la faire rire, mais plus les jours passés et moins leurs blagues fonctionnaient.

.

Un soir, après deux heures passées en compagnie de Malfoy à surveiller des élèves en colle, Hermione se précipita vers la grande salle pour y retrouver ses amis. Ron était occupé à compter les bleus qu'il s'était fait à cause des joueurs qui l'avaient bombardé avec le souaffle. Il scruta le plus gros sur son bras gauche et leva la tête vers Ginny.

-Il est de toi lui. Je vais l'appeler le Ginnyator.

-Arrête, c'était pas un tir si fort que ça. Tu es juste un fragile. Pleure pas, je viserai mieux la prochaine fois. Ta tête. Elle sourit. Dis-toi que ce sera bien pire le jour des sélections. Il fallait t'entraîner cet été comme je te l'ai dit. Tu éviterais de te redécorer le bras.

-T'as de la chance d'être ma petite sœur. Siffla Ron.

-Ah Hermione ! Intervint Harry.

-Bonsoir !

Hermione glissa à sa place et souffla en remplissant son assiette de rôti.

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny.

-Deux longues heures de surveillance. Des élèves ont joué avec des bambabouses ultra, celles qui explosent et tapissent les murs de truc visqueux et puants dans les couloirs de la salle de potions. Rogue a failli les éviscérer. Ils ont tout nettoyé avec des brosses à dents et il y en avait de partout, c'était immonde… et l'odeur… Ron, tes frères doivent arrêter la fabrication de ces horreurs.

-Va leur dire. Souffla Ron. J'en ai eu une dans ma chambre cet été, j'ai servi de cobaye… ils voulaient voir combien de temps duré l'odeur et si leur machin visqueux tenait bien sur les murs… On aurait dit que la goule du grenier avait fait exploser ses pustules sur mes murs… Maman était folle.

-Et Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, tu sais… Il est resté à côté de moi à regarder les élèves nettoyer et il a balancé des trucs comme « tu devrais les aider, c'est bien un truc de moldu non ? » ou « il n'y a que les roux pour inventer ce genre de stupidité » etc… Je pourrais en faire tout un livre, mais j'ai préféré arrêter d'écouter quand il a tenté d'embrailler sur le sujet des moldus n'étant bons qu'à faire le ménage…

N'ayant aucune envie de continuer de divaguer sur le sujet, Ginny décida d'entamer un récit détaillé des sélections de quidditch de la journée, les premières d'une petite série afin de constituer une bonne équipe. À la fin du repas, Hermione se sépara à regret de ses amis et monta aussi lentement que possible les marches la menant à sa prison dorée. Tout en prononçant le mot de passe, elle pria pour ne pas le croiser et son vœu fut exhaussé. En entrant elle ne vit personne, souffla, monta se changer, enfila un short et un pull, prit son sac et entreprit de descendre travailler sur la petite table près du feu. Hermione s'étala donc confortablement sur la petite table de bois, posa une tasse de thé près d'elle et vit au fond de son sac le ''fameux livre'' auquel elle n'avait plus prêté attention depuis un moment, elle l'avait oublié au fond de son sac. Oubliant ses devoirs, elle prit le bouquin qu'elle examina de nouveau. Pourquoi lui avait ont envoyé un tel livre ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas de Boursouflet, mais son nom était écrit en lettres dorées sur la couverture, ce n'était donc pas une erreur, il lui était bien destiné. Elle haussa les épaules, le feuilleta un instant puis elle le remit dans son sac afin d'entamer son devoir de métamorphose.

.

Une heure plus tard le tableau de l'entrée pivota pour laisser entrer le jeune Malfoy qui accrocha sa cape au portant en argent puis monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau, les regarda un instant et estima qu'il travaillerait plus tard. Sa motivation quant au devoir de McGonagall n'était pas là. Il retira sa cravate, ses chaussures et descendit dans la salle commune pour se réchauffer. Il prit place sur ''son'' canapé et se mit à regarder le feu ronflant dans la grande cheminée, un ennui profond se dessinant sur son visage. Tout en attendant l'heure de la ronde, il pensa travailler, mais il n'était pas connu pour son assiduité et préférait souvent tout faire au dernier moment, c'était dans ces instants-là qu'il se sentait le plus inspiré.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il vit son homologue, elle était attablée et concentrée sur son travail. La jeune femme était tellement plongée dans ses livres et parchemins qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu rentrer et de toute manière elle s'en fichait. Drago aurait voulu dire quelque chose de désagréable pour la mettre en colère et ainsi se trouver une activité, mais cette fois il ne trouva rien à dire, ce qui l'ennuya fortement. C'était un signe que son activité d'emmerdeur public était en baisse et il fallait y remédier. Il avait envie d'innover un peu, mais même en se tortillant sur le canapé tout en observant la gryffondor, il ne vit rien à dire ou à faire.

Soudain, la jeune femme se leva et passa devant Drago dont les narines ne purent passer à côté de son parfum fleurit et délicat. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le sentait et il devait s'avouer que c'était une odeur agréable, même si ce doux parfum était porté par son homologue. Il réfléchit cependant quelques secondes et décida de se retourner vers elle. Il se mit alors à la fixer, de haut en bas. Au final, elle n'était pas si affreuse, il fallait seulement s'y faire et la voir autrement, mais par moment ce n'était pas facile, mais il allait devoir la supporter jusqu'en juin, alors autant apprendre la délicatesse. Il ne serait pas toujours d'humeur aussi joueuse, il le savait. Il n'eut pas le temps de bien la regarder, ni même de détailler les motifs de son short qu'Hermione revint vers la table. Elle le vit enfin :

\- Ah tu es là. Fit-elle déconcertée par la présence de son homologue.

\- Je sais que ma présence t'insupporte, mais tu n'es pas seule dans ce cas.

\- Dans ce cas ferme-là et on oubliera très vite que l'autre est là. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

\- Décidément, je ne dis rien et tu m'attaques. Je vais me vexer. Il sourit.

\- Bah, vas-y. Je sais que tu ne te soucies pas des études et que mis à part toi et ton nombril au sang pur, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui semble t'intéresser, mais moi, je voudrais pouvoir finir mon devoir de métamorphoses, alors, je ne sais pas, trouve une occupation qui n'inclue pas ta présence dans mon espace vital. Quelque chose de productif. Par exemple, apprendre l'humilité, mais laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Alala petite Sang de Bourbe. Dit-il un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Tu devrais sav...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une Hermione excédée se leva les joues rougies par la colère. Elle s'avança vers lui, mais alors qu'elle levait la main dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette, il fut le plus fort. Il se leva plus vite qu'elle et parvint à la faire tomber au sol, de façon à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Hermione commença à crier toutes sortes de jurons, tenta de se débattre, mais s'immobilisa, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était donc obligée de regarder le Serpentard droit dans les yeux, ses petits vicieux victorieux et fiers.

\- À peine trois semaines et tu me sautes déjà dessus. Quelle audace Granger.

\- J'ai voulu te tuer, nuance !

\- J'hésite à te lâcher...

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas ! Je te jure que je...

\- Tu ? Je te signale que je suis en position de force là.

\- Et que dois-je faire pour retrouver l'usage de mon corps ?

\- "S'il te plaît''

Elle avait certainement mal entendu, mais au vu de l'expression trop joyeuse qu'affichait Drago, ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. "S'il te plaît", c'était la meilleure. Il l'insultait et elle devait ramper à ses pieds pour avoir une chance de bouger.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- Non. Dit-il sur un ton triomphant. La formule magique ? "S'il te plaît ». J'écoute.

\- S'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté, un peu comme une enfant.

\- On va la refaire, je ne suis convaincu et tu sais, c'est tellement agréable de te voir enfin faire ce qu'on te demande… je pourrais y prendre goût et te demander de recommencer encore...et encore...et encore...

Ne voulant pas s'abaisser à cela la lionne retenta de se débattre, mais les jambes du Serpentard la bloquaient. Elle ne pouvait même pas se servir de ses poings. La colère monta et brutalement les années de haine gardées en elle explosèrent au visage du jeune homme. Elle prit un air sérieux et un ton pourtant très calme, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu es malade. Tu as de la chance, je pèse mes mots. Il faut donc que je te lèche les bottes pour avoir une chance de bouger et d'être libre de mes mouvements ? Et après, que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas fièrement rendre compte de ta petite victoire, si je puis nommer cet acte ridicule ainsi, à tes larbins ? Bravo, bonjour la maturité et l'intelligence de ''sang pur''. Vous vous moquerez de moi comme à votre habitude. "Missjesaistout ", la sale "Sang de Bourbe" "qui n'a pas sa place ici, blablabla. Tu ne me connais même pas. Je ne vois pas cet intérêt que tu as à te moquer des gens que tu ne connais pas et notamment des "Sang de Bourbe". Ah oui, tes préceptes. Sang de Bourbe ou Sang Pur, je ne vois pas la différence. Le sang n'a qu'une seule couleur. Je te propose que l'on s'ouvre les veines pour voir. Tu es d'une famille de sorciers et alors ? Tu as un manoir, de l'argent, la célébrité, ça ne fait pas de toi un être supérieur. Au contraire. Je suis née sorcière parce que je le devais, comme tous ceux qui sont ici. Réveille-toi un peu Drago Lucius Malfoy et regarde autour de toi. Tout le monde te hait à cause de ta prétention et de ton égoïsme et ta méchanceté. Tu as juste un nom et tu en fais toute une montagne. Une toute petite mouche de rien du tout. Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté à qui papa et maman ont toujours offert ce qu'il voulait. Tu n'as jamais rien gagné de tes propres mains, car tu ne possèdes rien en réalité. Tu as ce que tes parents t'ont donné. Si on t'enlève tout ça, tu serais comme moi, un simple adolescent apprenant la magie dans cette école. Alors, redescends sur terre et regarde la réalité en face. Demande-toi si ceux qui disent être tes amis te fréquentent toi ou ton nom ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que quiconque, tu es juste un gamin, égoïste, égocentrique, nombriliste, prétentieux, narcissique, doublé d'un lâche qui ne sait même pas se défendre et ment comme il respire. Maintenant lâche-moi. Immédiatement.

Sa tirade terminée et à bout de souffle, Hermione se sentait étrangement calme malgré la colère dont elle était la proie. Au-dessus d'elle, le Serpentard immobilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait une envie folle de passer ses mains autour de la gorge de la lionne afin de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il en avait envie depuis sa première année et là, c'était une occasion rêvée, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de rester là, sans bouger, inexpressif, trop abasourdi.

Personne, pas même un membre de sa famille ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Il tombait de haut et le sol était très dur. Sa colère et son envie de meurtre finirent par se dissiper pour laisser place à des émotions qu'il refusait de montrer ou même d'assumer. Il se sentit brusquement submergé sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tout semblait remonter, trop de mauvaises choses qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler. Il se mordilla les lèvres et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il voulut révéler à quelqu'un ce qu'il était. Se libérer, car tout devenait trop douloureux. Pourtant, il se retint, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Alors Drago se leva précipitamment et sans un mot couru dans sa chambre.

Hermione se releva lentement, massa ses poignets rougis, puis resta assise sur le tapis un moment. Elle se remémora ce qu'il venait de passer. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle colère et jamais elle ne l'avait faite passer avec autant de calme. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, puis se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait enfin dit à Malfoy tout ce qu'elle désirait lui dire depuis tellement d'années. Pourtant, malgré cette délivrance, elle se sentait un peu coupable, surtout au vu de la réaction du serpentard. Peut-être, avait-il enfin compris qu'il devait grandir, ou alors avait-il pris peur ? Elle ne chercha pas vraiment plus loin, elle monta ses affaires, remit son uniforme, sa cape et descendit pour la ronde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Malfoy sortit de sa chambre, le pas lent. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il semblait s'être refermé violemment sur lui-même, ses yeux fixaient le sol, comme s'il cherchait à le faire s'effondrer. En passant pour sortir, il n'adressa pas un regard à Hermione qui le suivit en silence, un peu mal à l'aise. Une ombre terrifiante semblait suivre le jeune homme.

.

La ronde se fit dans une atmosphère de tension telle que le château aurait pu exploser. Hermione ruminait ses paroles. Elle était fière que Drago ravale sa fierté et surtout qu'il ne tente pas de la tuer, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait exploser quelque chose en lui et déclenché autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus sombre. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête de peur de croiser son regard d'acier qui devait être empreint de haine. Elle continua de marcher, le regard rivé vers le bout du couloir.

Au bout de deux heures, le château avait été fouillé de fond en comble, aucun élève n'avait tenté de défier l'autorité. Hermione soupira et pensa à son lit douillet ainsi qu'à la cheminée qui allait réchauffer la chambre, car la nuit s'annonçait froide. En retournant vers le bout du couloir menant à la salle, elle se tourna pour voir où était le Serpentard, car elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus là depuis quelques minutes puis, comme si elle venait de croiser le Basilic pour la seconde fois, son corps se figea sur place.

Il était là, raide, les poings serrés, parfaitement immobile à quelques mètres d'elle, le teint si pâle qu'il semblait mort. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, gonflés de larmes et remplis de souffrance, d'une douleur qu'il semblait ne pas réussir à communiquer. Il se mordait les lèvres comme pour ne pas hurler à quel point il avait mal. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione figée de terreur, lui-même sembla prendre peur et partit en courant, laissant la Gryffondor sur place les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'entendit que ses pas et se retrouva seule. C'est alors qu'un million de questions se mirent à se battre dans la tête d'Hermione et sans le vouloir, ses jambes partirent à la recherche du Serpent, qui avait perdu tout son éclat face à une petite souris.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et tout en écoutant son corps qui ne voulait pas rester là où il était, Hermione se mit alors à courir dans le château sans savoir où tout ça allait pouvoir la mener et en regrettant d'être aussi gentille. Tout en courant derrière lui, elle en vint à se demander pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi le suivait-elle ? La culpabilité peut-être, la curiosité ? Puis se rendant compte que sa réflexion lui avait faite manquer de prendre un mur en pleine figure, elle cessa de se poser toutes ces questions et se focalisa uniquement sur lui, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le bruit de ses pas qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus entendre.

.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'une course effrénée à travers les couloirs silencieux de l'école, Hermione finit par s'arrêter -à sa plus grande surprise- face à la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle sentit son cœur exploser et ses jambes la poussèrent à aller se coller contre la porte, le souffle court, les poumons menaçant de sortir de son corps. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle commença à entendre du bruit ou plutôt des gémissements, des grognements de rage, des reniflements et enfin... des pleurs.

Ravalant sa salive et respirant aussi discrètement que possible, la préfète poussa lentement la porte et se faufila dans les toilettes, se colla dos au mur dans un angle qui la plongea dans la pénombre, puis elle fit dépasser légèrement sa tête en direction des lavabos fissurés et des miroirs à moitié brisés. Peu de gens venaient dans les toilettes de Mimi tant elle pleurait. Elle s'amusait souvent à faire peur aux filles si elle jugeait qu'elle ne les aimait pas, et elle aimait très peu de filles. On venait chez Mimi pour se cacher plus que pour se laver les mains ou aller aux toilettes. Délaissant toute sa réflexion sur ce lieu miteux, Hermione revint à l'observation de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était là, penché en avant, les mains sur le rebord d'un lavabo. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante, il tentait de contrôler les tremblements que son corps subissaient, puis brusquement, il se releva et retira sa cravate avec des gestes mal assurés avant de la jeter au sol, avec sa cape. Près de lui flottait Mimi.

\- Si tu étais mort, tu pourrais hanter ces toilettes avec moi, je ne me sentirai plus seule et toi non plus. Fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Alors, qui y a-t-il ? Tu es malheureux, tu sens que personne ne t'aime ? Tu es seul, même si les autres sont près de toi, les malheurs de ta famille te perturbent ? Et tu ne veux rien dire pour rester le grand méchant Drago Malfoy ? Si triste et pourtant si doux…

Hermione se retint pour ne pas jeter une pierre à travers Mimi tellement elle pouvait donner des envies de suicide seulement en ouvrant la bouche. Puis elle se tut en entendant Drago lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mimi écoutait attentivement, ce qui était rare, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, jamais Hermione n'y aurait cru. Drago était à la fois fou de rage et triste, les larmes qui perlaient le long de son visage le trahissaient. Hermione comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Quelque chose était fissuré et elle avait tout détruit, elle avait ouvert la plaie.

\- Pour qui elle se prend ? Une Sang de… J'aurai dû... J'aurai voulu...

Il regarda ses mains tremblantes. Elles étaient moites et lui rappelèrent les événements de l'année précédente. Il avait failli devenir un meurtrier, mais avait ressenti de la peur et n'avait pas fait le pas décisif, il n'avait pas réussi et s'était retranché derrière un mur. Dumbledore l'en avait empêché "tu n'es pas un meurtrier Drago, tu es terrifié, je peux te protéger d'eux". Si peu, mais, assez pour le faire pencher de l'autre côté. Il continua de fixer ses mains tout en se demandant ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il avait achevé sa mission. Il préféra laisser cette question sans réponse.

\- Ce ne sont pas... les mains d'un tueur, si c'est ce que tu crois. Intervint la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Mimi Geignarde aimait les disputes, car c'était la seule chose qui pouvait intéresser les quelques élèves qui venaient dans ses toilettes. Pourtant, elle connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir que si elle écoutait aux portes, la gryffondor était capable d'appeler Peeves. C'est alors que la peur l'envahit et elle fondit comme un aigle dans la cuvette qui se trouvait à proximité afin de pleurer à quel point elle se sentait seule et détestée par l'univers.

De son côté, Hermione était là, figée sur place, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée et se maudissant de l'avoir fait. Apparemment, Drago avait dû prendre un sacré coup de massue durant les deux mois où elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne savait pas qu'il venait pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi et encore moins qu'il se confiait apparemment à celle-ci qui tentait de le convaincre de la rejoindre dans ses toilettes sombres et miteux.

Se sentant coupable pour la première fois de sa vie envers un homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, Hermione le regarda avec tristesse et remords. Il était là, tremblant, son visage passant en quelques secondes de la peur à la tristesse, à la pitié puis la colère, pour redevenir celui de la peur. Un fin filet de larmes continuait à couler le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges, sa peau blanche, son corps était agité de légers tremblements. Il ne semblait plus être Drago Malfoy et pour une fois, il était humain. Il se montrait enfin faible et fragile. Il ferma les yeux et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main avant d'affronter la rouge et or.

\- Tu veux m'enfoncer encore plus Granger ?!

\- Non. Dit-elle simplement sans élever la voix.

Il resta immobile, surprit de ne pas la voir prendre le balai au vol pour se venger. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. Sa voix était tremblante, mais elle devait lui tenir tête.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ? Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Ça t'amuse, c'est ça ? Depuis quand je t'intéresse à ce point ?

\- T'es vraiment un crétin. Je… tu crois que j'aurai couru un marathon juste pour me planter devant toi et me moquer ? On voit bien que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. C'est certainement un de mes trop nombreux défauts. Et comme je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne te regarde pas t'effondrer en me demandant quelles atrocités je vais pouvoir te jeter à la figure.

-Alors pourquoi est-tu là ?

-J'observe. Tu devrais me connaître, même un peu. Je vois bien que tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques temps. Tu as beau être un idiot, tu ne t'amuserais pas à prendre mes vêtements pour me faire chanter. Au début de l'année, dans le train, tu me parlais de délicatesse, j'attends toujours. Je ne te connais peut-être pas trop, mais je peux aisément voir que tu cherches à tout prix à t'occuper l'esprit, tu cherches à donner le change pour qu'on ne voit pas à quel point tu peux être en souffrance. Tu es loin du serpentard qui pleure dans la cape de son père et qui devrait passer son temps à tout faire pour que je perdre ma place. Tu es si loin de celui que je fréquente depuis ma première année. Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de ton propre comportement, alors je me permets d'être ton miroir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu t'arriver au cours des vacances, enfin, j'ai quelques doutes, mais je ne veux pas m'y attarder. Visiblement ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure n'est pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je n'ai pas dit ça dans l'optique de te blesser, mais de te faire réagir et sans faire ma donneuse de leçons, tu en as bien besoin.

Drago ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot suite aux paroles d'Hermione. Il la toisa en silence. Elle était là, elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle restait à bonne distance de lui et comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle tremblait un peu, tenait ferment sa baguette entre ses doigts, ses yeux le fixaient avec douceur et tristesse à la fois. Il avait de lui hurler de partir, il avait envie de démonter ses arguments un à un, mais comme à chaque fois… elle avait raison. Il n'était plus lui-même, il le savait, il le sentait, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire et à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ce changement était ancré en lui au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il serra son bras gauche. La douleur. Il fixa encore la gryffondor et se demanda comment leurs rapports avaient pu évoluer dans ce sens. Ce n'était pas le but, il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça et pourtant. Il aurait pu l'éviter pour ne pas avoir affaire à ses sarcasmes et à sa grosse tête, il aurait pu passer l'année à la critiquer comme il le faisait auparavant, avec méchanceté, mais sa tête en avait décidé autrement.

Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais il avait eu envie de l'approcher, juste pour voir ce qu'était en réalité une Sang de Bourbe. Il voulait entrer en contact avec ce contre quoi son père l'avait tant mis en garde. Voir si son sang était boueux ou bien rouge, voir si sa peau était rugueuse ou douce comme la soie. Il voulait la voir de plus près, l'observer, la détailler pour voir qui elle était, pour savoir contre quoi se battait son père. Il voulait toucher le danger, l'effleurer, le sentir au plus près de lui. Il en avait besoin, il ne voulait plus s'en cacher. Il n'était pas indifférent face à elle et il voulait en connaître la raison. Au cours de l'année précédente, entre deux allers-retours dans la salle sur demande, il avait bien vu qu'elle était inquiète et étrangement, cette sensation lui avait été agréable. Il en avait secrètement profité en se montrant un peu plus gentil avec elle et il s'était avoué qu'il avait été agréable de se sentir apprécié par l'ennemie. Et puis tout a basculé.

S'apercevant de ses étranges pensées, il secoua la tête, renifla et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, puis il regarda Hermione à nouveau. Elle ne semblait visiblement pas savoir quoi faire, mais Drago coupa court à tout ça. Il ramassa sa robe et sa cravate puis il s'avança vers la porte. Il en profita pour glisser à l'oreille d'Hermione :

\- Ne dis à personne ce que tu as vu ou entendu, sinon, tu le regretteras amèrement Granger.

Ce ton froid, tranchant, mais surtout menaçant coupa Hermione dans son élan, elle en perdit la parole et se contenta de regarder Drago fuir en silence. Elle resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes. Puis Mimi glissa à travers une porte et émit un petit rire aigu qui força Hermione à se tourner vers elle et à lui poser la question fatidique.

\- Depuis quand vient-il Mimi ? Réponds ou j'appelle Peeves et je lui indique où frapper.

\- Depuis l'année dernière. Il a commencé à venir et pleurer durant des heures. Un jour j'en ai eu marre d'entendre quelqu'un pleurer plus fort que moi alors je suis allée lui parler… et nous avons sympathisé. Apparemment, il était terrifié par une chose qu'il devait faire, il disait y être obligé, car il avait peur de se faire tuer. En dehors de ça, il est mort de peur face à l'abandon. Il a l'impression que tout le monde lui tournera le dos un jour ou l'autre à cause de ce qu'il a fait. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas la joie. Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste seul et fait ce qu'il peut pour marcher à côté de quelqu'un. Moi aussi… j'aimerai pouvoir marcher…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question que Mimi avait déjà disparu pour ruminer sa solitude et l'absence quasi-définitive de ses jambes au fond d'une conduite d'eau. La rouge et or resta face aux miroirs un moment puis elle décida de retourner à la salle commune. Une fois face au tableau cachant l'entrée, elle vit que l'homme du tableau s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et que la femme était assise sur une chaise, le visage dans ses mains. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra, la gorge et l'estomac noués. Le feu était encore allumé, mais personne à l'horizon. Il devait être dans sa chambre, elle avança prudemment se disant qu'il voulait peut-être l'attaquer, mais elle arriva jusqu'à sa chambre sans encombre, enfila un pyjama et fila se coucher. Elle ne dormit pas, du moins pas au début, elle tourna et retourna dans son lit se demandant ce que l'ancien Drago était devenu, mais au bout de deux longues et interminables heures de réflexion, Hermione finit par s'endormir en se demandant de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

Le lendemain matin, un faible rayon de soleil filtra à travers la maigre ouverture des rideaux rougeâtres de la chambre d'Hermione, qui fut aussitôt réveillée au contact de celui-ci avec son visage. Elle grogna, tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête puis daigna s'asseoir sur son lit, s'étira tel un chat et sauta sur ses pieds, prit ses affaires sous son bras, puis fila à la salle de bain. Elle y entra verrouilla la porte et se prépara en silence, encore dans ses sombres pensées de la veille, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire quoique ce soit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à penser normalement, comme si son cerveau était bloqué sur une fonction inconnue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à débloquer même en appuyant sur tous les boutons. Elle coupa court à la conversation qu'elle tentait d'entretenir avec ses cheveux en faisant une simple queue-de-cheval, et se décida à sortir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea en tombant nez à nez avec un visage pâle, fatigué et une chevelure blonde décoiffée qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à son homologue. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Drago l'observa dans l'espoir qu'elle se pousse pour qu'il puisse entrer, mais elle semblait si gênée qu'elle n'osa pas le regarder. Elle sentit son visage rougir et ses pensées bouillonner, elle devait bouger, réagir.

-Je peux ? Demanda enfin le vert et argent d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Hermione sursauta, rassembla ses pensées et fila aussi vite que le vent afin d'aller déjeuner.

Une fois dehors, elle alla s'adosser un instant contre le mur pour retrouver sa respiration. Sur le tableau de l'entrée, le jeune homme blond se coiffait, assit sur le canapé et la fille enfilait un manteau comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Décidément, ce tableau était étrange. Oubliant alors son homologue qui restait tout de même dans un coin de sa tête, Hermione descendit en direction de la grande salle et croisa Dean qui la salua. Ils se mirent à parler et la préfète laissa de côté tout le reste.

Une fois assise entre Ron à moitié endormit sur son bol et Harry dans ses pensées, elle prit un toast le tartina de confiture, tout en faisant voler une tasse de thé jusqu'à elle.

\- Vous en faites une tête vous deux ? Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement enthousiaste.

\- On a joué aux échecs toute la nuit. Répondit Ron qui semblait soudainement réveillé. Les meilleures parties de ma vie.

\- Bah bravo, vous êtes exaspérants.

\- Parle pour toi, Ron a pris une sacrée raclée ! Ricana Harry.

\- Je me vengerai. Fit Harry. Ton coup avec la tour était tout, sauf correct.

-Stratégie.

-Ouai, bien entendu. Siffla Harry.

Le petit-déjeuner continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ginny avait découpé des bonhommes de neige dans ses tartines et les faisaient danser sur la table en les badigeonnant de confiture, Neville relisait ses cours de potions, terrifié à l'idée d'être interrogé par Rogue et Luna tournait autour des tables en agitant les bras et en chantonnant. Hermione termina sa tasse de thé quand un silence étonnant se fit à la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. C'était comme si la pire nouvelle du monde venait de leur être annoncé. Mais le silence ne dura pas et ils se mirent à sourire tout en retournant vers Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors que, comme un seul homme, tous les Gryffondor, suivit par le reste de l'école -enfin, en dehors des serpentards- se levèrent en faisant exploser des pétards. Des confettis, des serpentins colorés, des fées éphémères se mirent à voler dans la grande salle en distribuant des chapeaux de fête avant de s'évaporer, puis tous se mirent à chanter, plus ou moins juste :

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! »


	3. Chapter 3 Menteur

UPDATE / EXPLICATION ABSENCE / A LIRE

(si vous voulez passer illico à l'histoire, c'est après)

.

COUCOU !

Je réapparais un peu brutalement, je sais. J'ai cessé la publication de cette histoire en septembre sans trop dire pourquoi et je m'en excuse. J'ai vécu une période très compliquée qui m'a amené à ne plus vouloir faire grand chose, mais à présent tout va bien. J'ai passé les onze dernier mois à réécrire l'intégralité de cette histoire afin de pouvoir la poster de façon régulière, comme je le voulais. La réécriture d'un chapitre était trop longue et aléatoire. J'ai donc volontairement décidé de ne rien poster jusqu'à terminer l'histoire et c'est fait !

Si vous connaissez la V1 vous allez être surpris haha. J'ai ajouté deux chapitres et beaucoup d'autres choses. J'ai retravaillé ma vision de l'histoire, des persnnages etc... j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Je vais tenter de publier un chapitre chaque dimanche en fin de journée ! Aujourd'hui est une exception :)

Je suis disponible par MP pour parler si vous avez des questions ou quoi, ou sur twitter où vous pouvez suivre mes péripéties en écriture.

A présent je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 (ENFIN !) et des petits gâteaux pour m'excuser de cette longue absence.

.

Edith.C (oui j'ai changé de pseudo, huhu)

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_Titre : Menteur_

.

Elle était là, assise à sa table, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et par ce qu'elle voyait, puis Hermione se rendit compte que l'histoire de la veille était parvenue à lui faire oublier son propre anniversaire. Tout sourire, Hermione se leva et prit ses amis dans ses bras avant d'être acclamée par les élèves des autres maisons. Elle était toujours aussi surprise de se savoir appréciée malgré son caractère. Bien entendu, à la table des Serpentards, personne ne se leva, les élèves regardèrent la scène d'un air mauvais avant de retourner à leurs assiettes.

Dumbledore applaudit Hermione, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à son tour puis se rassit afin de pouvoir continuer son petit-déjeuner tout en détaillant au professeur McGonagall le dernier modèle de chaussettes qu'il pensait se tricoter. Tout en parlant, le directeur observa d'un œil amusé la petite foule d'élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de la préfète, certains avaient un paquet dans les mains, d'autres étaient simplement curieux. Hermione quant à elle, n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais elle ne réprima pas l'immense sourire qui fendait son visage. On lui avait rarement souhaité son anniversaire comme ça, alors elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Elle leva alors la tête vers une immense masse enveloppée dans son habituel manteau en taupe.

Hagrid s'était avancé dans la foule pour offrir à Hermione un exemplaire rare du livre "Traités sur les créatures magiques et autres lois les concernant depuis le XVIIIème siècle" un livre qu'elle avait beaucoup recherché. Ginny lui offrit une écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison, sur laquelle elle avait brodé les initiales de son amie. Quant à Harry qui avait eu un mal fou à trouver quelque chose, il lui offrit un jeu d'échecs sorcier afin qu'elle parvienne à accepter de voir des pièces être réduites en poussière. Ron fut le dernier et donna à Hermione une petite boite.

\- C'est de la part de mes frères et moi. J'espère que ça te plaira...

Intriguée par le petit paquet, Hermione l'observa avec attention. C'était une boite carrée, enveloppée dans un papier cadeau vert recouvert de multiples points rouges dans lesquels on devinait de petits W dorés. Si c'était de la part de Ron et de ses frères, cela voulait dire Fred et George, donc ennuis ou farces en perspective. Avec concentration et délicatesse, Hermione tira sur le ruban rouge, le papier cadeau tomba et dévoila une boite en carton parsemée de trous. Aussitôt, la petite boite se mit à bouger et la Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si c'est une bestiole affreuse qui doit me sauter dessus, je ne l'ouvre pas ! Avertit Hermione.

\- Promis. dit Harry. J'ai vu, ça ne va pas te manger… au contraire.

\- Si tu le dis ...

Hermione retira du bout des doigts le couvercle du paquet, puis il en sortit une sorte de petit couinement aigu et tout autour d'elle des cris d'admiration féminins retentirent. Elle regarda enfin la boite et vit qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boule de fourrure rosâtre avec de grands yeux et une bouche minuscule que l'on ne voyait presque pas. La petite boule sautilla dans les mains d'Hermione et se frotta contre celles-ci, signifiant qu'elle était visiblement heureuse de sortir de sa boite et de faire la connaissance de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Il fallut à Hermione quelques secondes pour s'habituer à ce qu'elle avait au creux de ses mains puis, quand elle croisa ces grands yeux, elle fondit instantanément face à la petite boule de poils.

\- C'est...C'est un Boursouflet, dit Ron rougissant comme jamais. Le livre que tu as reçu venait de Fred et George, mais la lettre qui était avec le paquet s'est probablement perdue en route. Ils font un élevage et comme je sais que tu aimes bien celui de Ginny, Fred et George ont eu l'idée de t'en offrir. C'est une "fille" elle couine beaucoup, elle aime jouer et elle adore la confiture.

Hermione remercia les personnes tout autour d'elle et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devait envoyer une lettre de remerciements à Fred et George. La fin du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et se termina sur l'explosion d'un paquet commandé chez Fred et George par Dean et Seamus qui ne l'avaient pas ouvert correctement.

.

L'heure du premier cours de la journée approchait. Le cours de potion. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de sa nouvelle amie qui ne cessait de se frotter tout contre elle. Si Rogue la voyait, il allait sûrement vouloir lui faire boire une potion, comme avec le crapaud de Neville quelques années auparavant. Elle s'empressa alors de la laisser à Ginny qui n'avait pas encore cours, avant de courir jusqu'à sa salle pour prendre place près d'Harry, mais à peine assise...

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la Sang de Bourbe aujourd'hui non ? La voix de Pansy raisonna dans la salle. Je t'aurai bien chanté une petite chanson, mais je ne m'y abaisserai pas, ne m'en veux pas. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Par contre, je peux t'offrir une personnalité et un nouveau visage. Je peux même te vider de ton sang. Tu en aurais bien besoin.

Les rires des Serpentard se firent bientôt entendre, mais Hermione décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle se tourna vers Pansy et lui sourit.

\- C'est adorable de ta part Parkinson, mais la seule chose qui me rendrait vraiment heureuse serait que tu te taises, que tu tentes de devenir un peu plus intelligente. Quant à ton offre de personnalité, je passe mon tour. Pour le visage, tu en auras plus besoin que moi quand le sortilège qui sert à cacher tes boutons s'estompera. D'ailleurs, j'en vois un énorme pointer sur ton menton.

Son méfait accompli, Hermione entendit pour la première fois des Serpentards rire à ses paroles. Honteuse, Pansy se cacha derrière son écharpe et couru se rasseoir à la recherche d'une solution. Dans son coin, Drago semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'il s'était assis sur sa chaise et ne détournait pas le regard de son encrier.

.

Le professeur Rogue ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la salle. Sa robe frôlait le sol derrière lui à chacun de ses pas et ses cheveux toujours aussi gras, brillaient de par leur saleté. Il partageait avec Slughorn les classes, car ce dernier avait tendance à rater quelques cours pour l'organisation de ses soirées ou de réunions du corps professoral. Rogue avait observé la scène de loin et dû s'avouer que faire taire Pansy était une bonne idée. Il avança vers son bureau, attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit avant de s'adresser à ses élèves.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons aider Miss Parkinson avec ses problème d'acnés, en préparant une potion « repoussetout ». Je suis persuadé que cela va vous amuser miss. Quant à vous miss Granger, j'espère que votre anniversaire ne fera pas enfler votre tête plus quelle l'est déjà. Ce serait fâcheux.

Il laissa entrevoir un fin sourire, puis se retourna vers le tableau pour y inscrire la liste des ingrédients. Durant la préparation, Rogue voulut s'en prendre à Neville, mais pour la première fois depuis le premier cours de potion et à la surprise de tous, Neville réussissait une potion. Dosage parfait, bons ingrédients, en même temps, il avait dû préparer cette potion pour une cousine tellement de fois qu'il l'aurait faite les yeux fermés. Ainsi Rogue fut obligé de s'abstenir d'aboyer sur Neville ce qui le fit entrer dans une colère noire qui le poussa à hurler sur Goyle, pour une raison qui resterait sûrement inconnue aux yeux de tous. Hermione réussit sa préparation assez rapidement malgré les quelques complexités de la recette. Pansy, quant à elle, tremblait à chaque geste, elle avait presque honte et faisait tout d'une seule main, l'autre cachant son bouton.

.

Le cours passa avec une lenteur déconcertante. Harry affronta les commentaires désobligeants du professeur sans ciller, Ron, qui écrasait ses scarabées en morceaux, en envoya un à l'autre bout de la salle, mais Rogue ne vit rien et Ron continua comme si de rien n'était, réprimant du mieux qu'il pouvait, son fou rire. Hermione avait vu le scarabée atterrir derrière le bureau de Rogue. C'est en promenant son regard à travers la salle qu'elle vit Drago. Il avait lui aussi terminé et ne bougeait pas. Il était assis sur sa chaise et semblait attendre que le temps passe, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il avait encore des cernes dues à l'événement de la veille dont il avait du mal à se défaire. Il n'arrêtait pas de repasser les mots de son homologue, encore et encore, toujours en se demandant comment elle avait réussi à l'atteindre. Il détestait se sentir si transparent, si vulnérable. Soudain, se sentant observé, il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de son homologue.

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Son homologue avait le regard perdu, légèrement durcit par ses sombres pensées et cet orage qui grondait dans ses iris manqua de faire tomber Hermione de sa chaise. Elle devait regarder ailleurs, et pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de détourner les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, et dans ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui semblaient flotter sur son front. Il en rejeta une rapidement en arrière, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Hermione qui se mit en quête d'une porte de sortie sans en trouver.

De son côté, Drago regardait Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre et se mit machinalement à tripoter son col de chemise, comme s'il était trop serré. Il vit les joues de la jeune femme rosir et crut que son estomac se retournait. Brusquement, il commença à se dire qu'il faisait trop chaud sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, alors que la température des cachots était toujours glaciale, même en été. Cela lui était déjà arrivé l'année dernière, au printemps lors d'une sortie à Pré Au Lard. Drago avait vu Granger sortir des Trois balais en compagnie de la petite Weasley. Elle portait une robe blanche, légère qui volait à chacun de ses pas et un chapeau. Il se souvint avoir bloqué et avoir cru mourir en la voyant. Pour la première fois, il l'avait trouvé étrangement jolie. Puis il avait oublié. Du moins, il s'y était forcé.

Soudain, Rogue hurla aux élèves de sortir de sa salle après lui avoir remis leurs préparations. Drago profita alors du chaos pour mettre un terme à ce curieux échange avec son homologue, il attrapa ses affaires et fila. Hermione attendit Ron et Harry qui nettoyaient encore leurs chaudrons.

\- Vous êtes lents ! Dépêchez-vous, le cours d'histoire de la magie va commencer !

\- Oui Oui ! 30 secondes. Brailla Ron qui, en voyant le regard noir de Rogue qui venait de ramasser le scarabée, se pressa de jeter le chiffon sur une étagère et tout trois filèrent en douce de la salle.

.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut bien sûr ennuyeux. Dean faisait des avions en parchemin et Seamus dormait près de la fenêtre. Derrière leurs livres Harry et Ron parlaient, mais le petit professeur continuait de faire son cours comme si de rien n'était, en flottant devant son tableau. Hermione avait renoncé à prendre des notes, elle connaissait déjà cette partie et elle avait du mal à suivre, elle irait à la bibliothèque rattraper le cours. La jeune femme enfouit alors son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table et commença à penser à son Boursouflet. Cette petite boule rose, elle en avait rêvé, elle était tellement mignonne, rose toute ébouriffée avec de grands yeux, une petite bouche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable. Bien entendu, elle aimait aussi Pattenrond, mais elle avait suffisamment d'affection pour deux. Au moins, elle pourrait parler à quelqu'un le soir dans la salle, car si Drago décidait de ne plus lui adresser la parole, il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve un interlocuteur avant de devenir folle.

.

A midi, Hermione retrouva son adorable cadeau qui fit le spectacle à la table des rouges et or tout en roulant sur la table, autour des plats et des assiettes. Elle sautillait entre les verres et se frottait contre Hermione qui la caressait tendrement. A la table des Serpentard, Blaise commença à se plaindre à un Drago qui ne l'écoutait absolument pas. L'attention du préfet était rivée sur "elle". Elle l'avait vu, elle avait découvert son secret, elle finirait par savoir et cela commença à lui faire peur. La voix de Blaise finit par le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Drago ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Non, répondit froidement celui-ci en se levant pour sortir de la grande salle.

Drago sortit d'un pas précipité pour qu'on ne le rattrape pas et monta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, seul endroit où il se sentait bien et tranquille.

Une fois, là-haut, il jeta son sac au sol et se mit à tourner en rond, avant de venir s'accouder à la barrière de bois pour contempler le paysage. Ici, tout était calme, bien plus que dans les toilettes de Mimi. Lentement, en regardant les nuages, Drago retomba dans ses pensées toujours plus sombres et inquiètes. Granger l'avait vu pleurer, le dirait-elle ? Se moquerait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire de ce qu'elle avait vu ? Devait-il la tuer ? Toutes ses questions, qui se bousculaient dans sa tête finirent par le faire rentrer dans une colère noire. Ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements et ayant besoin de faire sortir la colère et la frustration, Drago frappa de toute sa force le mur près de lui. Une douleur aiguë remonta le long dans sa main, il réprima un cri de douleur, secoua sa main dont le dessus vira au bleu avant de se mélanger avec du rouge. Ne se souciant pas de la douleur, il se rendit alors compte qu'il commençait à perdre pied face à une fille qu'il avait toujours réussi à détester pour ne jamais être tenté.

Granger.

Elle était toujours à part, jamais comme les autres, elle cultivait cette différence sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ce fossé qu'elle avait creusé avec les autres, il se trouvait au bord et commençait à ressentir le besoin de le traverser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle avait été la seule à se préoccuper de lui ? À le percer à jour sans le juger ?

Toute la matinée, il l'avait ressenti. Cette sensation d'oppression lorsqu'elle était là. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler, la regarder en face ou même l'écouter. Il avait besoin de temps. Cessant de tourner en rond, Drago alla s'asseoir dans un coin et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour tenter de retrouver son calme. L'opération dura un moment, mais il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et quitta la tour d'astronomie pour se diriger vers son cours de botanique, sachant que l'objet de sa présente obsession ne s'y trouverait pas, mais il se trompait.

A l'entrée de la serre, assise sur un banc, vêtue de sa longue cape, les cheveux attachés avec un crayon et sa boule rose sur l'épaule, Hermione riait aux côtés de Ginny Weasley. Mais lorsque Drago passa, les rires cessèrent. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il passait quelque part et parfois, c'était pesant, comme si sa présente était trop sombre pour les autres. Il ne voulu pas regarder son homologue, mais il ne put s'en empêcher et adressa un regard à Hermione qu'il voulu froid et sans intérêt, mais, celle-ci l'évita soigneusement semblant s'intéresser soudainement à sa chaussure droite. Il remarqua bientôt que Ginny le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, puis, sentant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, il se précipita dans la serre.

\- Tu as couru pour arriver ? Demanda Blaise qui posait son encrier.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es rouge. Fit remarquer le serpentard.

Drago se sentit parfaitement stupide et comprit d'où venait le regard éberlué de Ginny. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit au travail cessant de penser à Granger. De son côté, Blaise semblait content de retrouver son ami qu'il trouvait différent depuis le début de l'année et ne tenta pas d'interrogatoire.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient des notes sur la Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Drago s'en approcha d'un peu trop près et la plante projeta un jet d'empestine. Il évita le jet de liquide à l'odeur écœurante, fit tomber sa plume à terre et se baissa pour la ramasser, quand la porte de la serre s'ouvrit laissant entrer quelqu'un.

\- Professeur, Hagrid a des ennuis avec ses choux. Il voudrait vous voir avant que le chou n'envahisse le château et n'explose.

\- Je m'en doutais ! S'écria le professeur Chourave. Je lui avais dit de ne pas les acheter ! Je ne sentais pas cette vendeuse avec cet énorme turban ! Merci Miss Granger, je vais aller le voir. Attendez-moi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

\- Aie !

\- Ça va Drago ? Blaise s'était baissé à hauteur de Drago qui venait de se cogner la tête sur un coin de table.

\- Non, je suis à l'agonie. Répondit-il froidement.

Drago se releva et vit Hermione. Elle était debout face à tous les Serpentards qui se moquaient d'elle, comme d'habitude. Les Serdaigles semblaient désespérés par leur attitude et soutenaient Hermione par la pensée, mais ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. La gryffondor toujours si sûr d'elle, semblait légèrement intimidée, mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, elle serrait ses livres tous contre sa poitrine et regardait partout sauf vers les élèves. Elle frottait son pied sur le sol machinalement et avait les joues rosies. Blaise ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer que Drago semblait vouloir éviter le regard de la gryffondor qui se promenait à présent sur le plafond de la serre. Il se mit alors à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin, d'une écriture presque grossière qu'il ne semblait pas arriver à contrôler. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Hermione, tout en fixant les vitres crasseuses de la serre continuait de se demander pourquoi, en voyant les choux d'Hagrid qui avaient pris une taille plus que déraisonnable, elle avait accepté de pénétrer dans cet endroit grouillant de serpentards. Elle fini par apercevoir Drago. Il était dans la serre, à la table du fond avec Zabini. La présence du jeune homme dans son espace vital continuait de la mettre mal à l'aise, aussi, Hermione se mit à espérer que le professeur Chourave avait enclenché la vitesse supérieure et qu'elle allait revenir au plus vite. Ses prières furent exaucées et le professeur arriva tenant dans sa main un bocal contenant un horrible liquide verdâtre, elle se tourna vers ses élèves.

\- Continuez de prendre des notes ou vous rempoterez des mandragores jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Miss Granger, venez avec moi. Ordonna le professeur Chourave.

Quand elles furent sorties, une vague de bavardage submergea la serre, Drago laissa sa tête et son estomac reprendre un peu d'air, lâcha son parchemin et sa plume avant de se refermer à nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Sans paraître trop curieux… Depuis que tu te coltines Granger toute la journée, tu es bizarre. Je pensais que les sangs de Bourbe, c'était mauvais pour la santé, mais pas à ce point. Ce sont les pustules de la plante ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Ça te regarde ? Demanda Drago d'une voix presque tremblante, avec une légère touche de colère.

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami non ? Je pense pouvoir te poser des questions. Tu devrais.. je sais pas moi, aller voir Pansy.

Drago se retint de ne pas frapper Blaise. Tout le monde savait que lui et Pansy se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et qu'ils avaient eu une brève relation en cinquième année. Tous le monde savait aussi que durant cette relation Pansy était devenue possessive, trop entreprenante envers Drago, au point de vouloir contrôler tout ce qu'il faisait. Drago avait quitté Pansy en sixième année, mais celle-ci l'aimait encore et s'assurait de ne jamais avoir de rivale ce qui avait le don d'énerver le serpentard.

\- Ma cinquième année avec Pansy a probablement dû te sortir de l'esprit. C'est une amie, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle sur ce plan. Pour une fois, je veux régler mes problèmes seul. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Granger si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je dis simplement que depuis que tu es préfet, tu es différent. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais, à me faire envoyer sur les roses toutes les cinq minutes, je commence à me poser des questions. Tu ne t'en prends plus à Potter et ni à Weasley, tu fais la tête toute la journée et quand Granger est dans les parages, tu te renfermes, y'a plus personne. Y a de quoi se poser des questions. C'est tout.

Drago resta sans bouger tout en se demandant s'il devait tout raconter à Blaise ou non. Il était son meilleur ami, mais il ignorait certaines choses et refusait d'en voir d'autre, comme la souffrance de son meilleur ami, dut à ses décisions passées et à leurs conséquences. C'est l'entrée fracassante du professeur Chourave et d'Hermione qui fit replonger Drago dans son mutisme. Hermione et le professeur Chourave étaient couvertes de tâches visqueuses violettes de la tête aux pieds, les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

\- J'avais prévenu Hagrid qu'en les faisant grossir, ils finiraient par exploser ! Décidément. Venez miss, je vais vous enlever tout ça. Vous autres ! S'époumona le professeur en se tournant vers ses élèves, le visage recouvert de tâches de liquide violacé. Posez vos copies sur la table et filez ! 40 points en moins pour Serptentard. Histoire de vous faire les pieds !

Les serpentards soufflèrent contre la décision du professeur et préfèrent partir avant de perdre d'autres points. Le professeur Chourave sortit en demandant à Hermione de rester dans un coin de la serre et de l'attendre sans rien toucher. Blaise sortit, le regard peu confiant envers son ami, mais après tout, si Drago refusait de lui parler, c'était bien son problème. Blaise partit donc en laissant Drago seul au milieu de la serre. Le jeune homme rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac, ignorant pourquoi il y mettait autant d'application. Il se mit à regarder Hermione du coin de l'oeil. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ses joues rougissaient légèrement et elle ne cessait de tripoter ses cheveux qui devenaient violets. Elle vit alors Drago et son petit sourire et préféra lui tourner le dos, gênée d'être devant lui dans un état qui devait certainement lui donner envie de se moquer d'elle, ou pire, de l'humilier.

\- Tu veux te moquer, c'est pour ça que tu restes ? Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Il aurait voulu répondre méchamment, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais il n'eut pas envie.

\- Je range simplement mes affaires. Si je voulais me moquer, tu m'aurais entendu à la seconde où tu as posé un pied dans la serre. Mais, si ça te manque vraiment, j'ai deux ou trois remarques qui pourraient convenir à la situation.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à enfoncer Granger dans un pot à mandragore, mais, le professeur Chourave revint.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire ? Elle cessa de parler et évalua la situation. Bien, vu que vous êtes là monsieur Malfoy, vous allez me rendre un service, avant que les cheveux de Miss Granger ne deviennent violets définitivement, qu'ils poussent et atteignent 10 mètres de long. Emmenez-là au plus vite à l'infirmerie.

\- Comment ça que mes cheveux poussent ?

Hermione palissait à vue d'oeil.

\- Les choux d'Hagrid contiennent un certain nombre d'ingrédients pour fabriquer diverses potions, le lissenplis notamment et les potions pour faire pousser les cheveux et vous avez une dose monumentale sur vos cheveux. Je vous conseille de filer à l'infirmerie et vite. Madame Pomfresh lavera vos cheveux et fera ce qu'il faut. Aller oust !

Hermione, paniquée à l'idée que ses cheveux n'atteignent le sol et ne tentent de l'étrangler, se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie, suivie de près par Drago, qui finit par la rattraper, à bout de souffle.

\- L'infirmerie n'est pas loin, calme-toi ! Tu vas nous tuer !

\- Si tu veux avoir des cheveux plus longs que la moyenne, je te cède ma place ! S'égosilla la jeune femme qui n'osait pas toucher ses cheveux de peur que ses doigts ne prennent une taille inappropriée eux aussi.

Une fois dans l'école, les deux préfets ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Des rires se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Drago la suivait de près et tout en restant derrière elle. Il tâchait de déterminer si oui ou non, les cheveux de Granger poussaient réellement centimètre par centimètre, et si oui, où tomberait sa chevelure au moment de leur arrivée à l'infirmerie. Il regardait parfois les élèves qui ricanaient sur leur passage et leur jetait un regard noir pour les faire taire. Il aurait pu laisser faire, mais étrangement, la situation ne l'amusait pas vraiment, ce qui le déçu un peu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se moquer d'elle, mais peut-être que les reniflements constants de son homologue qui tentait de se cacher en avançant, l'en empêchaient. Une fois à l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se jeta sur madame Pomfresh, qui la prit à part et renvoya Drago en cours.

.

En route pour la grande salle, car il était à présent l'heure du déjeuner, Drago marcha plus lentement, ne cessant de penser à ce que lui avait dit Blaise. Un tas de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il s'arrêta dans un couloir et s'appuya contre un mur afin de souffler un peu. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Il voyait Hermione entrer dans la serre, son visage timide et ses tentatives pour échapper aux moqueries. Ces souvenirs ridicules le firent rougir sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Drago sentait toute méchanceté s'évaporer, il s'écœurait lui-même, il se dégoûtait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la détester ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire en si peu de temps ? Était-ce temporaire ? Il chercha une réponse, mais préféra ne pas s'aventurer trop loin de peur de trouver une réponse déplaisante. Drago regarda sa main blessée et la mit dans sa poche avant d'entrer dans la grande salle pour prendre place près de Blaise, qui n'osait pas parler, mais fixa son ami un moment comme pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Drago céda.

\- Ce n'est pas Granger.

\- Tu mens.

\- Blaise, ce n'est pas elle. T'es pas croyable parfois.

\- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Il y avait bien une éventuelle réponse, mais le serpentard l'occulta et préféra ne pas répondre à Blaise qui abandonna la partie. Quand Drago ne voulait pas répondre, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un changement d'attitude.

.

A la table des Gryffondors on semblait préoccupé par l'absence d'Hermione, suite à la rumeur qui courrait et selon laquelle elle aurait été à l'infirmerie paniquée, couverte de liquide visqueux et violet qui ne lui donnait pas bonne mine. La rouge et or ne se montra pas en cours de l'après-midi. Elle ne se présenta pas non plus le soir lors du repas, durant lequel le directeur annonça que les cours du lendemain étaient annulés, avec pour cause une grande réunion des professeurs. À la table verts et argent, les critiques allaient bon train concernant la préfète. Conscient d'être observé, Drago fit mine d'être content et parlait à présent normalement avec Blaise et Notts, quand les bavardages de la table des Serpentards s'interrompirent. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux s'approcha de Drago, l'air décidé.

\- Que puis-je ne pas faire pour toi Weasley ? Sourit Drago en se retournant vers elle.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour Malfoy. Répondit Ginny d'un ton tranchant.

Ginny Weasley ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, entourée de Serpentards qui la regardaient avec la langue pendante de dégoût et d'envie de lui tordre le cou. Elle fit un pas en avant vers Drago, prit une profonde inspiration et tendit vers Drago ses mains, dans lesquelles il y avait le boursouflet d'Hermione.

\- Toi et Hermione vous partagez la même salle commune. Donc ceci te revient de droit. Je ne sais pas où elle est et je ne peux pas entrer dans votre salle commune.

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de toucher cette chose. Les autres derrière lui raillaient de plus belle, parlant tous de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cette boule de poils, qui se réfugiait de plus en plus au creux des mains de Ginny et devenant bleue.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-J'en ai l'air ? Tu sais, j'ai mieux à faire que de me pointer au milieu de ton cercle de dégénérés, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors ?

\- Va jouer ailleurs Weasley. Répondit Drago de son air triomphant, provoquant la colère de Ginny.

-Ta répartie est fascinante, mais tu te marreras moins quand tu retrouveras ta petite fourrure blanche. La fouine.

Ginny posa le boursouflet sur son épaule, adressa un petit sourire à Drago qui s'était décomposé, puis elle retourna à sa table, où Ron lui hurla dessus.

-Tu veux te faire tuer ?!

-Par lui ? Tu veux rire. Ricana Ginny.

.

Le repas se passa dans une tension palpable entre les deux maisons. Au bout d'une heure, Ginny quitta la table en compagnie de Luna et de Neville, ignorant superbement Drago qui priait pour qu'elle se rompe le cou dans les escaliers. Celui-ci attendit et sortit à son tour d'un pas calme avec ses amis. Quand il les eut laissés au détour d'un couloir, il se mit à courir et rattrapa bientôt Ginny qui s'était séparé de Luna et Neville, dans l'idée de tenter d'aller retrouver Hermione dans sa salle commune, même si elle ignorait comment elle allait y entrer. La réponse arriva bientôt en courant près d'elle.

\- Weasley !

La gryffondor se retourna et ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir arriver Drago Malfoy qui avait visiblement perdu sa fierté en cours de route pour venir la voir. Elle le laissa venir vers elle, puis laissa exploser sa colère, une colère étonnamment calme, ce qui la rendit encore plus terrifiante.

-Je savais que tu pouvais être un véritable abruti, mais à ce point tu me surprends. Je te demande un service en apparence simple et tu trouves le moyen de refuser ? Tu es réellement doté d'une capacité de réflexion limitée ou tes actions sont dictées par ton incapacité à te détacher de ton image de type arrogant ? Je ne pensais pas qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu oserais encore l'ouvrir. Oui, Hermione m'a raconté pour hier soir.

-Elle t'as…

-Je suis sa meilleure amie et Hermione à du mal à me cacher quoi que ce soit, alors elle m'a raconté et je t'ai observé… Explique calmement Ginny.

-Tu ?

-Tu es un piètre comédien Malfoy. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis la seule à être au courant et je ne dirais rien. Maintenant bon vent.

Elle se tut et observa les conséquences de ses paroles sur un Drago complètement déboussolé, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise et qui n'osait pas l'avouer. Nerveusement, il se mit à tripoter la manche de sa robe. Elle avait raison, il était un piètre menteur, alors peut-être avait-il besoin d'arrêter de mentir, au moins une fois, même si ce n'était pas facile à faire. Il souffla et tout en faisant une moue peu confiante, il tendit une main vers Ginny.

\- Donnes moi ce truc... Je vais le lui ramener.

\- Merci.

Ginny lui tendit la petite boule rose qui sauta dans la main de Drago. Ginny regarda le préfet et au moment où celui-ci partait elle le retint.

\- Je te hais, sache-le, pour tout ce que ta famille à fait endurer à la mienne. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, j'espère que tu ne t'aviseras pas de lui faire le moindre mal. Si je sais qu'elle souffre par ta faute, tu regretteras le simple fait d'être né. Puis elle partit.

Drago regarda Ginny s'en aller tout en pensant que de tous les Weasley, elle était certainement la plus effrayante, comme quoi tous les roux n'étaient des simples d'esprit. Le pas lent et toujours en pleine réflexion, le jeune homme prit la direction de la salle commune qu'il occupait avec Hermione. Le long du chemin le boursouflet ne cessait de s'agiter sur son épaule et il se sentait ridicule. Drago Malfoy, le prince de Serpentard et une boule de poils rose, de quoi tuer sa réputation. Il évita le plus possible les couloirs et les escaliers fréquentés.

Une fois face au tableau, il prit le temps d'observer les personnages. Ils ne parlaient jamais, mais étaient toujours en mouvement, ne quittaient jamais le tableau et étrangement, ils attiraient toujours son regard, comme s'il les connaissait, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce tableau. La jeune femme était cachée dans un coin du tableau, on la voyait à peine. Le jeune homme quant à lui avait l'air de vouloir la voir, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Drago prononça le mot de passe, toujours sans aucune conviction.

\- Amortencia... Tuez-moi…

Le tableau pivota, il entra oublia presque aussitôt ses sombres pensées. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses joues et il ne put s'en empêcher :

\- Oh ! Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes longs cheveux. Qui eut cru que tu deviendrais une princesse Granger.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Titre : confessions**_

_**.**_

* * *

\- Oh ! Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes longs cheveux. Qui eut cru que tu deviendrais une princesse Granger ?

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un livre vola dans sa direction et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Lentement, Drago avança vers une Hermione bien contrariée. Celle-ci se débattait avec une tignasse bien plus longue que la moyenne, tombant sur le sol et dont il ne parvint pas à en voir les pointes. Assise sur le canapé, les joues rouges et gonflées de colère comme une petite fille, Hermione tentait de les brosser, mais lorsque la brosse à cheveux se cassa en deux, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle foudroya Drago du regard et hurla.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien !

\- Du calme. Répondit le jeune homme en levant les mains.

Il s'approcha, prenant soin de ne pas poser un pied sur les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui posa son Boursouflet dans les mains.

\- Weasley m'a demandé de te le ramener. J'ai été gentil, j'ai dit oui et j'ai même résisté à l'envie de l'abandonner aux mains de Rogue pour ses expériences.

La petite boule rose se mit alors à tournoyer dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione et s'en servi comme toboggan pour retomber au sol dans un petit couinement. Elle était bien la seule à s'amuser de la situation qui fit craquer Hermione. Prise de colère elle jeta les restes de la brosse à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ensuite se mettre à pleurer devant un Drago surpris, moqueur, mais surtout désemparé.

\- Quand je suis arrivée, il y avait un élève de première année avec un bras cassé. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de moi et le temps qu'elle arrive, mes cheveux avaient déjà poussé et ils étaient tombés au sol... Elle m'a fait tout un traitement, mais mes cheveux sont si résistants qu'il ne fera effet que très lentement. Je vais devoir tenir un mois avec des cheveux de 3 mètres 50 de longs, on ne pourra pas couper avant, car la paire de ciseaux qu'il faut vient de je ne sais où. C'est lourd, je ne peux pas les coiffer et si je les coupe, ils auront repoussé dans à peine trois jours !

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

\- Te plains pas. Au moins tu n'as pas plus cette immonde tignasse sur la tête.

\- J'ai bien pire sur la tête maintenant ! et si c'est pour te moquer, tu peux t'en aller !

Hermione prit un coussin et y enfonça son visage. Drago la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur le canapé, ses cheveux emmêlés et d'une longueur vertigineuse, tout autour d'elle et retombaient sur le sol, là où jouait la petite boule rose. Elle ressemblait à une enfant et il n'eut pas envie de se moquer, car étrangement en voyant Hermione dans un tel état, il sentit un élan de bonté le traverser et se dit que cela le perdrait.

\- T'as un ciseau ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Un ciseau.

\- Et pourquoi ? Elle leva le nez de son coussin et lui désigna un ciseau sur la table.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Ne touche pas à ma capillarité ! Je suis sûr que tu me raserais le crâne ! Et Hermione retrouva son humeur massacrante.

Drago eut un léger sourire. L'an dernier cela lui aurait en effet traversé l'esprit, mais là, c'était différent. Il était parti pour monter dans sa chambre se changer les idées, mais il était tombé nez à nez avec Hermione et de longs, lisses et magnifiques cheveux, gâchés par un visage triste et désespéré. Il se sentait devenir gentil et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il détestait cette partie de lui.

Il aurait voulu la laisser, la laisser pleurer toute seule, parce qu'après tout, c'était son ennemie. Mais depuis leur dernière altercation cette ennemie ne semblait plus en être une et provoquait en lui un dédoublement soudain de personnalité et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gentil avec elle, alors qu'il la détestait. Quand il la voyait, il sentait son cœur se serrer, il tremblait, il pensait que c'était dû à sa haine pour elle, mais une telle haine n'aurait pas provoqué ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt dans la serre. Il sourit et prit la paire de ciseaux qu'elle lui tendait timidement.

\- Tes cheveux repousseraient de toute façon. Il vint s'asseoir juste derrière elle. Et puis, soit tu me fais confiance, soit ils vont continuer à pousser et tu ne pourras plus faire un pas dehors sans qu'on se moque de toi. Tu te prendras les pieds dedans et je suis sûr que Rogue se fera un plaisir de vouloir tester des potions dessus. Alors ? Il brandit les ciseaux devant Hermione. On a plus 12 ans, il va falloir arriver à s'entendre, même si on en a moyennement envie et je ne te supporte toujours pas. Je fais ça pour notre tranquillité mutuelle. Expliqua le serpentard.

\- Tu as gagné. Souffla Hermione. Mais attention, je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

\- Pareil pour moi Granger.

Elle décida finalement de se laisser faire et de laisser sa vie capillaire entre les mains de Drago Malfoy. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, mais, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle refusait de marcher dans le château avec cette longueur de cheveux tout en sachant qu'on marcherait dessus. Elle se demanda alors comment elle avait pu demander de longs cheveux de princesse quand elle était enfant. Terrible idée. C'est alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Drago sur le sommet de son crâne. Il attrapa ses cheveux et se mit sans rechigner à peigner la longue chevelure de son homologue. Mèches par mèches, avec des gestes délicats, il peigna sans dire un mot. La situation était étrange. Ils étaient là, dans un silence parfait, lui, peignant les cheveux de son ennemie qui restait là, paisible et calme. Ce silence commença à devenir pesant à mesure qu'il peignait ses cheveux, il avait l'impression que la présence de la jeune femme l'oppressait et commençait à devenir écrasante. Il se sentait étouffer et décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'espère pour toi que Rusard ne s'en servira pas pour faire les sols s'il les voit traîner.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin ...T'as rien d'autre à faire que raconter des stupidités pareilles ?

\- Je cherche, je cherche. Faut bien tuer le temps non ?

Elle rit et c'est ce rire qui fit tressaillir Drago comme jamais auparavant. Il se mit à rougir et se remit au travail, coiffant les cheveux de la rouge et or, y faisant attention comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse relique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, mais depuis peu son propre comportement lui était inconnu. Il décida néanmoins de se laisser porter, de ne pas se forcer à l'insulter ou à la maltraiter.

\- Bon, je veux bien couper, mais j'ai besoin d'une limite.

\- Heu, elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle voulait une nouvelle coupe. Je ne sais pas, de toute façon, ils finiront bientôt par repousser.

Puis avant d'avoir prononcé un seul mot, elle entendit les cliquetis du ciseau. Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder. Elle s'en doutait, il allait lui faire quelque chose d'affreux et plus jamais elle ne quitterait sa tour. Elle regretta soudainement d'avoir dit oui. Puis tout bruit cessa.

\- C'est bon, tu as encore des cheveux.

Avec difficulté, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Drago était assis en face d'elle sur la petite table de bois, ciseau en main. Elle regarda par terre et vit un énorme tas de cheveux coupés qui disparut aussitôt sous le coup agile de baguette de Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça te va, mais, je te trouve plus potable d'un coup.

\- Hahaha, très drôle…

\- Pour une fois, que j'essaie d'être gentil...

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, se plaignant du traitement auquel il avait eu droit, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait des cheveux lisses, coiffés, longs, mais pas trop. Sa crinière tombait sous ses épaules. Elle se mira un long moment, intriguée par le fait d'avoir des cheveux lissés et non pas ébouriffés comme elle les avait toujours connus. Son visage semblait différent, c'était étrange. Elle s'observa un moment, surprise, puis elle revint dans le salon, pour faire face à son homologue, toujours assit sur la table basse. Au final, la fouine pouvait être un minimum digne de confiance.

\- Pas mal, je le reconnais. Alors, as-tu d'autres talents cachés dans ta manche ?

\- Je ne crois pas, mais, si tu veux savoir ma mère n'a jamais eu confiance en aucun coiffeur. J'étais désigné d'office malgré moi et quand je ne suis pas là les elfes de maison prennent ma place. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais en ma présence elle ne demandait pas aux elfes qui faisaient un meilleur boulot que moi... bref.

Hermione posa un regard interrogateur sur le Serpentard. Pourquoi un tel élan de gentillesse ? Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse se comporter comme ça, surtout avec elle. Elle considéra son homologue un instant. Il semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence et sur les lieux du crime de la veille, ce qu'elle comprenait, car elle sentait son estomac se nouer un peu plus au fur et à mesure. Elle aurait voulu rester dans la petite bulle qu'avait créée une simple histoire de ciseaux. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et retira sa cravate, deux gestes qui firent réagir ses joues et étrangement, son cœur qui se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Elle secoua la tête et revint vers Drago, pleine de bonnes intentions, car après tout il allait bien falloir s'habituer à vivre ensemble et cette paix de 24 heures lui avait été trop agréable pour qu'elle ne la laisse s'en aller sans tenter quelque chose. Elle avança timidement vers Drago et vit qu'il avait brusquement changé de visage, c'était le visage sombre et fermé, celui qui refuserait de parler. Elle essaya tout de même.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Il se leva, prêt à monter se coucher.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

Debout au milieu de la pièce, dos à la jeune femme, il souffla.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me balader avec un sosie capillaire de Rapunzel. Loin de moi l'envie de me prendre les pieds dans tes cheveux toute la journée. Il se tourna et sourit à Hermione avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu es mauvais !

Elle prit un coussin et le lui jeta dessus, il le rattrapa et le relança sur Hermione.

\- Tu vas te casser un ongle.

\- Moi qui ai cru pendant un instant que tu agissais par... Tu restes un égoïste !

\- Sacré petite Granger. Il gardait son sourire.

\- T'es vraiment... Tu m'agaces ! Je ne suis pas petite !

\- Plains-toi. Il vint alors reprendre place sur le canapé et Hermione s'assit à sa grande surprise à côté de lui.

Drago se sentit soudainement oppressé. Il déglutit et eut l'impression que son repas lui remontait de l'estomac. La proximité d'Hermione le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer, il tenta de ne pas montrer les tremblements dont il était la proie en cet instant. Hermione de son côté regardait ses cheveux et prenait un certain plaisir à les enrouler autour de ses doigts pour ensuite les laisser retomber en douceur sur sa poitrine. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago dont le comportement changea du tout au tout, le poussant à tripoter machinalement les boutons de son col de chemise tout en fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

\- Oui, je… j'ai un peu chaud... ça va.

Hermione continua à l'observer. Il baissait la tête et avait perdu le sourire, il semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même. Intriguée par ce changement d'humeur, elle abaissa la tête afin de la passer sous celle de Drago pour le fixer. Celui-ci la voyant aussi près sursauta légèrement, elle revient à sa place et vit qu'il se mordillait les lèvres.

\- Si tu veux me demander quelque-chose, c'est maintenant.

\- Comment tu peux savoir que je veux te demander quelque chose ?

\- J'ai deux frères, répondit Hermione. Alors, il est difficile de me mentir sur certaines choses.

Drago resta silencieux et tourna la tête, un peu comme un enfant intimidé, vexé qu'on ait découvert son petit secret. Il tripota maladroitement ses boutons de manchette et osa poser la question qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis un moment.

\- Tu as raconté à Weasley... pour l'autre soir ?

Hermione se figea sur place, se sentant un peu gênée.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire... J'étais inquiète, et même si on ne s'aime pas, je pense que je me suis mal comportée. J'ai dit des choses que je n'aurai pas dû dire, j'ai parlé de choses qui ne me regardaient pas. J'aurai dû en rester à moi et ce que je ressentais envers toi. Je me suis aventurée trop loin. Je me sentais coupable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé après ce que j'ai dit. Et j'ai un besoin affreux d'aider les gens. Ça me perdra.

\- Tu... toi ? Inquiète pour moi ? Moi un Serpentard ? On doit se haïr non ?

-C'est toute l'ironie de la situation. L'histoire de ma vie.

Cette révélation eue l'effet d'une bombe et Drago sentit sa tête tourner, sa vue se flouter et son cœur se fissurer, mais pourquoi ? La douleur fut vive, la chaleur intense, mais il se tut et regarda Hermione. Elle était là, timide, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, elle regardait ses pieds et il ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

\- Tu n'avais pas tort dans ce que tu as dit...

\- Et où ai-je tapé juste ?

\- Un peu partout en fait.

Il se mit à regarder le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, puis se tourna vers la rouge et or qui semblait surprise et ne comprenait pas ce que disait Drago.

\- Tu as raison sur tout et puis... Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, alors ouvre tes écoutilles. Il rassembla son courage. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Il faut apprendre à se comporter comme... des adultes, même si on en est pas vraiment...

\- De la maturité ? Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Hé ça va !

-Pardon. Mais il va m'en falloir un peu plus là.

Il hésita un instant, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Après tout, elle avait tenté de l'aider, elle lui avait dit toute cette vérité qu'il avait refusé d'entendre depuis toujours. Elle en avait fait beaucoup sans avoir vraiment bougé. De plus, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de se confier, il ne supportait plus cette solitude et ce mur qu'il prenait soin de construire toujours plus haut. Il devait parler et il lui sembla qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance... Drago respira, ferma un instant les yeux et se dit qu'il fallait pour une fois se montrer mature et accepter l'aide d'une autre. Celle de la personne qu'il avait pensé haïr jusqu'à la fin de vie.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

-Par… ce que tu veux ? Je n'en parlerai jamais à Harry, ou à Ginny. Je sais garder un secret.

Le silence prit alors place. Hermione attendit. Elle sentait qu'il avait du mal à se confier, que ce n'était pas son habitude. Drago eut du mal à se mettre à parler, il se demanda pourquoi il était sur le point de lui dévoiler une partie de son âme qu'il gardait fermée à tous depuis toujours. Hermione quant à elle, se contentait d'attendre patiemment, assise en tailleur face à lui, elle le regardait en tripotant une mèche de cheveux, qu'elle entortillait sur ses doigts puis la faisait se dérouler lentement. Elle savait combien il était dur de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait si peu, mais surtout à une personne qu'on avait toujours détesté et qui du jour au lendemain devenait la seule personne en qui avoir confiance. Elle été, jusqu'à présent, la seule à l'avoir écouté et à vouloir qu'il panse ses blessures.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. La sueur coulait le long de sa tempe, c'était comme si on le soumettait à un véritable interrogatoire. Il déglutit avec difficulté tout en pensant durant quelques secondes qu'il allait s'étouffer, puis baissant légèrement la tête, il ouvrit son cœur à Hermione.

-J'ai eu l'éducation dont mon père rêvait pour moi. Je suis devenu une sorte de parfait petit soldat de sang pur, incapable de douter de ses décisions et j'en ai oublié de devenir quelqu'un. J'ai avancé sur un chemin tracé sans regarder à côté et j'ai fini par faire des choix dont je pensais qu'ils étaient les bons… et les conséquences ont été dramatiques pour ma famille. Mon père m'a renvoyé ici pour éviter d'avoir à regarder dans les yeux les causes de son échec et de la perte de sa crédibilité. Je suis devenue l'image même de ce qu'il a perdu et pourquoi. Je suis devenu un moins-que-rien, lâché par celui qui lui a toujours montré comment marcher. Nous avons fait face à une avalanche qui nous a enseveli et nous a tout enlevé, il en profite donc pour vider le mini bar et ma mère ramasse les pots cassés comme elle peut…

Hermione écouta attentivement le récit de son homologue qui se décomposait un peu plus à chaque mot. Tout perdre était la pire des choses, même pour lui, même si elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur. Son boursouflet lui, était sur la table et ouvrait en grand sa minuscule bouche. Il semblait comprendre les paroles de Drago qui se pinça les lèvres, releva la tête n'adressant pas un seul regard à Hermione. Repenser à tout ça, c'était trop douloureux. Il se sentit trembler et décidant que c'était assez, il se leva brusquement et partit vers la porte menant à sa chambre.

\- Je vais me coucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Dit-il, sa voix glaciale brisant l'instant.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione d'ouvrir la bouche et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Elle resta assise en tailleur la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle sauta par-dessus le canapé manquant de tomber et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago. Il y avait un étroit escalier en colimaçon, éclairé de chandeliers verts accrochés au mur et qui donnaient à ce petit escalier des allures effrayantes de château hanté. Elle monta une à une les marches tout en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle allait voir son meilleur ennemi, le type le plus détestable de ce monde et qui pourtant semblait si sincère qu'elle en avait presque le cœur brisé.

Elle arriva bientôt face à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et comme une petite fille trop curieuse, elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Elle entendit des pleurs et un coup violent donné contre quelque chose d'apparemment assez dur. Elle sursauta et ravala sa salive avant de frapper timidement à la porte. Tout bruit cessa de l'autre côté.

\- Laisse-moi. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je préférais le temps où on se haïssait, c'était plus simple. Pars ou toi aussi, tu finiras par souffrir.

Les derniers mots qu'il prononça firent trembler Hermione, qui s'adossa contre la porte et s'assit par terre, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle chercha une solution, mais, elle n'en trouva pas. Si elle ouvrait la porte, elle allait créer un drame semblable à celui de la veille. Elle se contenta donc de parler même s'il n'allait pas l'écouter.

-Harry… Harry était dans la tour d'astronomie, ce soir-là…

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

-Il m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu. Enfin, je ne sais pas tout, mais je pense savoir de quels choix tu parles et… des conséquences… Ton père boit et te hait parce-que tu as raté ta mission et que Tu Sais Qui s'est visiblement détourné de vous. A présent ton père n'a vraiment plus rien, pas même la haute place qu'il occupait dans l'estime de Tu sais Qui, il te renie. Il te considère comme un échec et toi, tu as honte, tu n'oses pas en parler, tu ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant de la déchéance de ta famille. Tu refuses qu'on sache que c'est en partie ta faute, même si au final, et c'est mon avis, tu as tort de penser comme ça. Tu te caches derrière quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas, tu en fais trop en cherchant à rester celui que tu été, mais tu as changé et tu ne peux rien contre ça. J'ai toujours été plutôt douée pour ce genre de déduction et je suis assez observatrice, il est difficile de me mentir. Je ne veux pas entrer dans ta vie privée, car tu es libre de la dévoiler ou non à qui tu veux… Moi, mes parents se séparent. Ma mère ne supporte plus le fait que je fasse de la magie. Elle ne me trouve plus normale, mon père qui trouve bien que je sois dans mon élément s'est levé contre ma mère et il a été contraint de faire un choix lui aussi. Moi ou ma mère. Il m'a choisie. Alors crois-moi, être responsable du déchirement de sa famille, je sais ce que c'est. Après, la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé me dire tout ça ne regarde que toi. En tout cas, si tu souhaites qu'on efface tout et qu'on recommence, très bien. Mais sache qu'on n'efface jamais tout et qu'on ne se détestera plus de la même manière.

Hermione se tut un instant, elle chercha une réaction, mais le silence se fit, elle ne savait même pas s'il l'écoutait encore.

-En tout cas, c'est agréable de savoir qu'il y a un peu d'humanité en toi. Bonne nuit.

Elle attendit encore un peu et pendant que son cœur continuait de frapper contre sa poitrine, elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était assis dos à celle-ci, dos à elle, mais il ne répondait pas, il restait silencieux. Pourtant, et même si elle pouvait le comprendre, elle trouva son silence pénible et lentement, la colère monta. Elle venait de lui ouvrir une partie de son cœur et c'était comme s'il s'en fichait… Hermione sentit de lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues, elle renifla et sauta sur ses pieds, la colère la dévorant de l'intérieur. Elle se précipita hors de l'escalier, prit son boursouflet qui était sur la table en train de roucouler tout en poursuivant un moucheron et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Ne sachant pas comment décharger sa colère, Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas, suivi de près par la petite boule de poils qui sautillait derrière elle, puis elle finit par s'asseoir par terre et joua avec son boursouflet, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, tout en pensant à Drago, cet être humain si peu doué avec sa part d'humanité.

\- J'essaie d'être compréhensive et voilà comment je me fais remercier ! J'aurai dû refuser son aide, comme ça nous en serions peut-être au même point, mais au moins ce serait plus simple ! Enfin… je crois… j'en sais rien… Et on dit que ce sont les filles qui sont compliquées.

Elle souffla et abattit sa main sur son front et s'allongea sur le sol. Après une courte réflexion, elle décida de changer de sujet et se concentra sur le prénom à donner à sa boule de poils qui comprenant la détresse d'Hermione couinait et sautillait de partout autour d'elle en ouvrant ses grands yeux. Hermione la prit dans ses mains et la regarda.

\- Je ne sais pas donner les prénoms aux animaux, j'ai toujours laissé Alden faire le boulot à ma place. Enfin, ce n'était pas une réussite… En tout cas, tu ressembles à Maly, c'était un personnage dans un livre pour enfants. Une boule de poils blanche avec des lunettes.

Elle réfléchit durant un moment et finit par adopter le prénom de Maly.

\- Donc Maly ?

Le petit boursouflet comprit qu'elle avait un prénom et émit un couinement, tout en tournoyant entre les mains d'Hermione qui sourit tout en priant pour que Pattenrond ne mange pas son adorable cadeau, mais l'énorme chat qui dormait dans son panier près du feu ne sembla pas troublé par la présence de l'animal, ce qui était un bon début.

.

Aux alentours de 22h, Maly s'endormit sur la couverture d'Hermione qui continuait de la regarder tout en souriant. Bientôt, les événements récents lui revinrent en tête et la colère avec. Elle aurait voulu avoir la capacité d'occulter certaines choses, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Se doutant qu'elle n'était pas prête de dormir, elle décida de descendre prendre un fruit sur la commode près de la fenêtre de la terrasse, c'était quelque chose qui la calmait. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte, descendit le petit escalier, et entrouvrit la porte. Rien, pas un bruit, seul le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre honora Hermione de sa présence en la réchauffant.

Elle attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et commença à la manger tout en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. De nuit, celle-ci ressemblait à toutes les forêts. Sombre, mystérieuse, on entendait des cris s'en échapper. De petites masses noirâtres s'envolaient des arbres ou guettaient quelque chose du haut de la cime de ceux-ci. Ce décor, éclairé par une lune ronde comme une orange, donnait aux arbres de belles teintes argentées, un air surréaliste, irréel, doux malgré la peur que pouvait engendrer ce lieu.

La rouge et or s'arracha bientôt à la contemplation de la forêt et se tourna pour remonter se mettre dans son lit pour lire un bon livre, mais la vue d'une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, adossée au mur lui fit comprendre que son livre allait devoir encore attendre un peu.

\- Le service des réclamations est fermé. Sa voix tranchante raisonna dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura la voix de son homologue.

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais, elle se demanda si ses yeux étaient rouges ou si sa peau était blanchâtre comme l'autre fois. Savoir s'il était toujours en train de s'effondrer sans parvenir à se rattraper à quelque chose.

-Je ne me suis jamais confié à quelqu'un et encore moins à une ''ennemie''. Je me suis juré de garder ça pour moi, certainement par honte et parce qu'il ne faut jamais dévoiler ses faiblesses et ses craintes… C'est ce qu'on m'a appris. Voilà. Bonne nuit.

Il se détourna d'elle et marcha en silence vers sa chambre. Hermione attendit un instant qu'il soit dans sa chambre et alla s'écrouler sur une chaise. Elle aurait voulu lui crier à quel point, il était idiot, mais pourquoi ? Pour être parti sans rien dire au beau milieu de ses confessions ? Chose la plus dure qu'il est peut-être eu à faire ces derniers temps et de plus... devant elle ? Elle comprenait sa réaction, mais avait du mal à faire. Elle aurait voulu l'aider et comprit que le seul moyen de le faire était de le laisser en paix. Elle termina sa pomme et se traîna jusque dans son lit pour s'y endormir profondément, Pattenron et Maly auprès d'elle.

.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fût lourd et douloureux pour les deux préfets. L'un se leva avec un mal de crâne atroce, l'autre avait envie d'éviter son voisin et de rester au fond de son lit pour finir sa nuit. Pourtant, Hermione finit par se lever, descendit en traînant les pieds, entra dans la salle de bain s'habilla, coiffa ses longs cheveux auxquels elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer et les laissa tomber le long de son dos avant de filer petit-déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Hermione ses souvint que c'était samedi. Une partie des élèves n'était toujours pas levé. Ron et Harry étaient là et elle fut bien heureuse de les voir, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et vivre dans une autre salle commune était certes bien, car elle allait pouvoir étudier en paix, mais aussi ennuyeux, car elle était seule et ne pourrait plus passer ses soirées au coin du feu avec ses amis. Elle se précipita vers la place libre à côté de Harry et s'effondra sur le banc, sa tête dans son assiette, heureusement vide.

\- Hermione ! tes cheveux ! S'écria Ron.

\- Oui, vous vous souvenez des choux de Hagrid ? Voilà le résultat. Ils vont mettre un moment à revenir à leur taille normale et il faut les couper avec des ciseaux que Madame Pomefresh à du commander et qui vont mettre un temps fou à arriver… je vais devoir faire avec. Au fait, je vous présente Maly ! Dit-elle en posant la petite boule rosâtre sur la table.

\- Mais, dit Ron, c'est moche Maly !

-T'es pas moche toi ? Rétorqua Ginny.

La petite boule de poils bondit sur la cuillère de Ron et se mit à couiner de rage puis mordilla le doigt de celui-ci.

\- Aie !

\- Bien fait.

\- Moi, j'aime bien, dit Harry en servant du jus de citrouille à Ron. C'est original.

\- En tout cas j'espère que je pourrais toujours écrire mon devoir d'histoire de magie, la guerre des géants, on l'a fait en cinquième année !

\- Oui, mais là, on rentre dans les détails du traité de paix Ron, mais vu que tu n'écoutes jamais, tu ne le sais pas. Fit Hermione en tartinant son toast de marmelade.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

\- Devoir de préfète en chef, intervint la voix du professeur McGonagall. Suivez-moi Miss.

Hermione se retourna vers le professeur qui lui fit signe de se lever. Un peu déçue, car elle aurait voulu passer sa journée avec les autres, Hermione enfourna son toast dans sa bouche, adressa un signe de la main à ses amis et suivit le professeur, qui s'arrêta à la sortie de la salle regarda ailleurs et tendit la main vers la table des Serpentard qui piaillaient toutes sortes de stupidités en tout lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Pansy de son côté tenait salon auprès de ses amies et ce qu'elle disait semblait être fort intéressant au vu des yeux éberlués de ses suivantes.

\- Mr Malfoy suivez-moi ! Fit la directrice de la maison Gryffondor en élevant suffisamment la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

Hermione aurait bien voulu rester seule, mais l'avenir en décida autrement. Drago était assis et le café qui refroidissait dans sa tasse ne semblait guère l'intéresser. Il était en train de touiller son café avec sa cuillère tout en restant confiné dans ses pensées, dont il fut brusquement sorti par le cri matinal et délicat du professeur McGonagall. Drago se leva en silence, longea la table et se posta derrière Hermione sans un mot.

Une fois hors de la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux.

\- Je sais que le samedi est, le jour, préféré des élèves, mais pour vous se seras une journée de travail. J'aimerai que vous alliez fouiller le château à la recherche d'éventuelles blagues malhonnêtes de Peeves. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas fait voir depuis un moment m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'un élève meure suite à ses bêtises, surtout que nous sommes à peine au début de l'année. Profitez-en pour surveiller les couloirs, n'hésitez pas à coller les élèves, mais n'en faites pas trop et enfin ce soir vous ferez votre ronde habituelle. Pensez à monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, certains oublient souvent de le faire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers la grande salle, laissant Hermione avec l'envie d'aller se pendre à un arbre. Pourtant, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle regarda Drago qui lui semblait faire tout autant d'effort pour réussir à la regarder sans vouloir fuir.

\- On devrait... Enfin, si on se sépare et qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'autre se serait mauvais pour nous. Il faudrait commencer par l'entrée et remontrer au fur et à mesure. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

\- Allons-y alors. Plus vite, on en aura terminé avec lui plus vite, on pourra... Bref... Allons-y.

Il tenta de cacher sa gêne et se mit à avancer, Hermione près de lui, baguette en main et tous deux partirent chercher Peeves.


	5. Chapter 5 Mes superbes collants abeille

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_ Mes superbes collants abeille_**

* * *

.

Ils marchèrent en silence l'un près de l'autre dans les couloirs du château, animés par les conversations des élèves heureux d'être en week-end. Hermione tournait la tête de gauche à droite sans arrêt, à la recherche de ouvrait les portes à la volée dans l'espoir de le surprendre, mais il ne se montrait pas. Drago de son côté restait en retrait, inspectant consciencieusement les coins les plus sombres, mais ses recherches furent toutes aussi infructueuses que celles de son homologue, ce qui commença à sérieusement ronger sa patience.

Hermione, épuisée par ces recherches qui ne semblaient mener nulle part, alla s'asseoir sur une volée de marches pour se reposer un peu. Elle ne cessait de penser à la nuit dernière, tout en touchant ses cheveux qu'elle sentait pousser entre ses doigts. C'était une sensation aussi étrange que désagréable. Elle savait pertinemment qu'y penser n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Drago, debout près d'elle, observait les alentours avec attention priant pour que le calvaire se termine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir. La quitter et courir aussi loin d'elle que possible. Pourquoi cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans de tels états à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? Pourquoi ce besoin de se confier ? Pourquoi cette impression de confiance et de pouvoir tout lui dire sans crainte ?

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd dans une salle qui devait être vide, les fit sursauter. Hermione se releva, baguette en mains et bien décidée à attraper le fantôme, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte qui dévoila une pièce plongée dans une pénombre trop profonde pour être naturelle. Les deux préfets se regardèrent, la surprise se lisait sur leurs visages. Drago préféra passer le premier, il prit sa baguette et après avoir examiné de loin la pièce, il entra et fit signe à Hermione qu'elle pouvait entrer à son tour. L'atmosphère n'était pas très engageante, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille.

\- Lumos, murmura la jeune femme à la suite de son homologue.

Les ténèbres étaient clairement d'origine magique. Les deux préfets avaient l'impression qu'un épais brouillard les entourait en permanence. Chacun de leurs pas semblaient faire faiblir la lueur de leur sortilège et bientôt la petite lumière au bout de leurs baguettes mourut. Cédant à un début de panique, Hermione se mit à la recherche de Drago, tâtonnant au hasard dans l'obscurité, tentant de détecter le moindre bruit de pas.

\- Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix emprunte d'une légère peur.

Pas de réponse. Elle se mit à avancer sans repères dans la pièce, puis, se sentant de plus en plus oppressée par ce silence et les ténèbres autour d'elle, Hermione se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle avait beau crier de plus en plus fort, elle ne s'entendait pas, comme si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ce qui la terrifia encore plus. Elle sentit la sueur perler sur son front et le rythme de son cœur s'emballer. Le bruit semblait proscrit dans cette pièce et un endroit sans bruit, un endroit aussi noir que le néant était terrifiant pour n'importe qui. Où était son homologue ? Était-il parti ? L'avait-il laissé toute seule ? Aurait-il réellement osé ?

Quelque chose se brisa et la préfète céda à la peur. Elle se mit à courir tout en priant pour trouver la porte ou une fenêtre quelconque, mais elle se cogna brutalement à quelque chose et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Une main vint alors lui agripper le bras. Elle tenta de crier, mais la prise se fit plus douce, presque rassurante et Hermione sentit son cœur ralentir.

\- C'est toi ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche et il lui était impossible de savoir à qui elle se cramponait, pourtant, elle comprit. Elle allait devoir se contenter de faire confiance à cette main posée sur son poignet qui la tirait en avant, la forçant à reprendre sa course. Cependant, à mesure qu'elle avançait, le brouillard se faisait plus pesant, ralentissant le moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à l'immobilisation totale. Morte de peur, une peur bien primaire Hermione constata qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et sentit la main autour de son poignet se crisper en écho à sa peur intérieure. Emmurés et immobiles dans le silence, Hermione et la personne qu'elle pensait être Drago entendirent un rire terrifiant crever l'atmosphère étouffante.

\- Je vous ai eu !

La voix de Peeves résonnait avec une telle force qu'Hermione avait l'impression que l'esprit frapeur s'était glissé dans sa tête. Il ricana un moment, visiblement fier de sa dernière idée et expliqua rapidement avoir volé de la poudre de charbon d'Himalaya pour en faire un brouillard épais et plonger la pièce dans le noir. Il ne semblait cependant pas voir prit en compte les propriétés magiques et très puissantes du charbon d'Himalaya que Rogue gardait en principe précieusement dans un coffre dans son bureau. C'était une poudre volatile très utilisée autre fois par les sorciers des montagnes pour piéger leurs ennemis dans un épais nuage qui les empêchait de bouger, voire même de parler.

Pendant qu'il continuer à se vanter, Hermione tentait de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle se sentait étouffer et sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle devait sortir de là et tuer Peeves, si seulement, c'était encore possible, en tout cas, il allait payer sa mauvaise blague.

Soudain, comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, elle sentit le brouillard se dissiper. La pression sur sa poitrine s'évapora et ses membres répondirent enfin. Reprenant doucement le contrôle de son corps, Hermione se rendit compte que l'ouïe lui revenait à nouveau. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, des mots dont elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre le sens et quand les ténèbres se dissipèrent totalement, une lumière aveuglante manqua de lui faire perdre la vue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de l'eau dans les oreilles, c'était comme si elle se trouvait dans une bulle d'eau.

Hermione réalisa alors la présence du professeur McGonagall, suivi de près par Rogue qui tenait sa baguette en l'air et aspirait par petites vagues les dernières nappes de brume. Non loin, le Baron-Sanglant hurlait sur Peeves d'une manière particulièrement impressionnante, car celui-ci semblait avoir rétréci de plusieurs centimètres et rasait le sol, tremblant et délavé.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix blanche. Des élèves sont venus nous voir disant qu'ils entendaient des cris provenant de cette salle. Quand nous sommes arrivés nous vous avons entendu hurler, ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy. Heureusement, vous êtes en vie ! Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh va vous donner un remontant. Vous êtes blancs comme des Strangulots !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et prit la relève du Baron Sanglant qui d'un coup ressemblait à un chaton tant les hurlements du professeur McGonagall faisaient trembler les murs du couloir. Rogue ne s'attarda pas, il escorta Drago et Hermione hors de la salle et claqua la porte derrière eux afin de travailler en paix. Hermione se sentit mieux une fois dans le couloir, et son humeur fût améliorée par la voix perçante de McGonagall, qui hurlait à Peeves des insultes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu, même dans la bouche des jumeaux Weasley.

La tirant de ses pensées, un tressaillement inconnu lui rappela que quelque chose étouffait sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que ses doigts s'étaient entremêlés avec ceux de son homologue qui reprenait encore ses esprits et ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Sans un mot et d'un même mouvement brusque, ils se séparèrent et avancèrent dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, la gêne se lisait dans leurs yeux et sur leurs joues.

.

A leur grand soulagement, les deux préfets ne croisèrent personne en dehors du fantôme de Poufsouffle, trop occupé à chantonner en regardant le plafond pour les remarquer.

\- Désolé pour ta main, murmura finalement Drago. J'ai vite compris qu'on ne s'entendait pas, c'était pour ne pas te perdre. Enfin… J'ai pas envie d'être tenu pour responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux, qui atteignaient maintenant le bas de ses hanches.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh les prit en charge et leur donna un verre contenant un liquide rouge au goût de cerise.

\- Avalez-moi ça, vous allez retrouver des couleurs ! Miss Granger, je vais chercher de quoi ralentir la pousse de vos cheveux. J'ai trouvé une potion qui devrait arrêter ça, ensuite, il faudra couper avec une paire de magico-ciseaux. C'est presque introuvable et horriblement cher ! Une fois la pousse arrêtée, on coupe là où il faut pour ralentir la vitesse et dans deux semaines tout sera revenu à la normale ! Quant à vous, monsieur Malfoy, je vais soigner votre main, vous avez une vilaine blessure et elle n'est pas récente. Vous auriez dû venir me voir avant !

Hermione, heureuse de retrouver une chevelure à peu près normale, reporta son attention sur la main de Drago, qui en effet était rouge et semblait cicatriser avec difficulté. Le sang avait coagulé, rendant la blessure assez effrayante. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande d'où cette blessure provenait, il s'était détourné, cachant sa main à la vue de la Gryffondor.

Une fois séparés l'un de l'autre par un rideau, tous les deux allongés dans les lits de l'infirmerie, Drago cru mourir. Il s'enfonça autant que possible dans le matelas afin de ne plus la voir, de ne plus l'entendre. Il ne supportait plus ce pseudo sentimentalisme entre eux, même si cela faisait bien peu de temps. Cette gentillesse vis-à-vis de lui, ce n'était plus possible. Il se détestait lui-même de se sentir presque apaisé à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de la gryffondor. Il avait hésité entre tenir sa main encore plus longtemps et la lui broyer sauvagement. Partagé entre envie et dégoût, il crut vomir, écœuré par son égarement et son propre comportement.

Il lui fallait parler, parler à quelqu'un qui ne se moquerait pas et se contenterait juste de l'écouter, mais à qui ?

Madame Pomfresh interrompit sa torture intérieure en émergeant d'entre les rideaux. Elle soigna sa main et lui ordonna de dormir un peu, puis s'éloigna en direction d'Hermione.

.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et Drago était affamé. L'heure du repas devait être passée depuis longtemps, passer par la Grande Salle n'était donc pas envisageable. Il se leva lentement avec la vague intention de demander à Mme Pomfresh quelque chose à manger. Il enfila une paire de chaussons posée au pied du lit et traversa les rideaux, longeant le couloir de rideaux blancs vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Le dos de sa main était encore douloureux, il grimaça lorsqu'il se cogna sur un lit et continua son chemin.

À mi-chemin, il fut interrompu par un appel provenant de derrière les rideaux. Quelqu'un l'appelait, lui. Intrigué, il fit demi-tour et écarta les deux rideaux le séparant de la voix pour se trouver face à Hermione. D'une extrême pâleur, elle était adossée à une rangée de coussins et fut soulagée en voyant le serpentard.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, ne t'approche pas trop... Apparemment, j'ai inhalé du charbon et ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé… Dis-moi, si par hasard, tu vas voir madame Pomfresh, tu peux lui dire que j'ai faim ? Elle m'a interdit de me lever...

\- J'allais faire de même pour moi, je.. heu...je peux demander pour toi aussi, oui, bien entendu.

Sans un mot, il rebroussa chemin et revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh qui portait de la soupe et du chocolat. Avant de repartir, elle ouvrit le rideau séparant Drago d'Hermione.

\- C'est toujours bien d'avoir de la compagnie, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Et je veux que Miss Ganger soit surveillée.

Hermione mangea de bon cœur. La faim la tiraillait atrocement. Drago termina son assiette en quelques minutes, posa son plat vide sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Hermione qui reluquait avec avidité les petits chocolats sur son plateau. Elle en prit un, retira délicatement le papier avant de manger le chocolat et de plier soigneusement le papier. Le pesant silence poussa bientôt Hermione à se tourner vers Drago visiblement très intrigué par le fait de la voir plier le papier du chocolat, comme si elle comptait le garder. Se sentant rougir, Hermione sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

-Vieille habitude.

-Étrange habitude. Commenta le serpentard, très intrigué.

-Je fais ça depuis que je suis enfant. J'ai toujours gardé les papiers des chocolats, surtout ceux de Noël parce qu'ils étaient colorés. Je les mettais dans les poches de mon manteau et…

Hermione se rendit alors compte de l'identité de la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait.

-Désolé, je ne devrais même pas te raconter ça, c'est …

-Clairement la chose la plus bizarre qu'on m'ait racontée. Personne ne garde les papiers des chocolats, tu sais ?

Hermione oublia ses chocolats et se tourna vers son homologue. Même le visage peu éclairé, elle pouvait voir qu'il souriait un peu et elle entendit dans le son de sa voix, une note doucement joyeuse, comme si ce qu'elle venait de raconter l'intéressait vraiment. Pouvaient-ils avoir une conversation qui ne vire pas aux cris et à la haine ?

-Pour ma défense… Tenta-t-elle de continuer. Collectionner les papiers de chocolat m'a évité de trop penser à mes superbes collants abeilles.

-Des collants abeilles ?

-Oui à rayures jaunes et noires ! S'exclama la gryffondor.

Elle l'entendit rire. Un peu.

Tout en racontant ça, Hermione souriait bêtement et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle pouvait être ennuyeuse, mais étrangement, là, ce n'était pas le cas.

-C'est affreux. Répondit Drago en souriant.

-Arrête. C'était génial. J'aimais vraiment cette paire de collants, puis j'ai grandi, ils sont devenus trop petits et un jour, je les ai filés en voulant les mettre… ça a été un drame et la maison a tremblé pendant des jours. Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans, et mon père m'a ouvert la voie des papiers de chocolats de Noël. Un moment magique. Quand je pleurais, il me donnait des chocolats et faisait des origamis avec les papiers. C'était un artiste, contrairement à moi. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à faire quoi que ce soit avec les papiers alors je les gardais pour les donner à mon père.

-Donc… pour te faire oublier quelque chose, il suffit de te filer des chocolats avec un papier suffisamment coloré ? Je note.

-Ca a fonctionné jusqu'à mes sept ans.

-Dommage.

Il y eut alors un silence, léger, interrompu par les bruits alentours. Madame Pomfresh qui s'afférait dans son bureau, les arbres au-dehors soumis à la violence du vent et les oiseaux de nuit qui profitaient de la pénombre pour sortir. Drago profita de ce silence pour observer un peu plus son homologue. Elle était assise sur son lit, en tailleur et lui faisait face. Sa couverture ramenée sur ses jambes, Hermione Granger regardait sa main bandée, qu'il se hâta de cacher. Elle s'en aperçut et tourna la tête, visiblement gênée d'être allée si loin sans permission.

-C'est rien. Dit-il. Juste une égratignure.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est rien. C'est pas grave.

Hermione comprit au ton de la voix son homologue qu'elle n'avait pas à poser plus de question et sentant la fatigue la tirer vers son oreiller, elle préféra se coucher. Une fois allongée, Hermione, piquée par la curiosité et par une étrange sensation, se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Drago. Il était encore assis sur son lit et fixait le bandage de sa blessure à la main. Il avait la tête baissée et quelques mèches blondes et indisciplinées flottaient devant ses yeux. La préfète resta silencieuse un moment puis, sentant qu'elle s'endormait, elle murmura à l'attention de son homologue.

\- Bonne nuit.

Puis elle s'endormit, inconsciente de l'effet de ces mots sur le jeune homme. Il sentait ses entrailles se retourner, son repas menaçait de remonter à chaque seconde. Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit, sauf sa mère. Il attendit un moment puis, il leva discrètement la tête et la regarda dormir, se demandant pourquoi il ne la tuait pas, ce serait tellement plus facile après. Il fit le maximum pour penser à autre chose et la regarda à nouveau, d'une autre manière. Elle semblait si paisible et beaucoup moins casse pied à cet instant. Discrètement, Drago détailla alors le visage de la gryffondor la plus insupportable de toute l'histoire de l'école. Malgré le faible éclairage, il distinguait parfaitement la forme fine de son visage, sa couleur claire et ses joues doucement rosies qui lui donnaient un air chaleureux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il descendit jusque sur le cou son homologue, qui semblait n'avoir aucune imperfection, comme si cet endroit n'avait jamais subi la moindre attaque, le moindre baiser…

Drago se reprit alors brusquement et chercha à chasser toutes ces nouvelles et étranges idées qui commençaient à prendre énormément de place dans sa tête, n'en laissant plus assez pour tenter de retrouver un peu de sens. Il n'y parvint pas, préféra tourner le dos à Hermione et s'endormit en se demandant jusqu'où tout ça pouvait aller.

.

Le lendemain matin quand le serpentard se leva, il vit que le rideau blanc avait retrouvé sa place entre Hermione et lui. Il se leva, s'habilla puis sortit dans le couloir et vit Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci semblait s'affairer à soigner un élève qui, à la suite d'une explosion de potion avait vu son visage se recouvrir de pustules jaunâtres, particulièrement immondes et purulentes.

Quand elle vit Drago, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, mais qu'Hermione qui était malade, devait rester pour se reposer et qu'il pourrait revenir plus tard dans la journée pour la voir, s'il le souhaitait. Le jeune préfet sortit de l'infirmerie, tentant de laisser le poids qui se formait dans son estomac s'alléger, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ce poids se faisait plus lourd. Il s'arrêta un instant pour souffler et reprit le chemin de la grande salle.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves se retournaient vers lui, le montraient du doigt et chuchotaient sous leur cache-nez. Apparemment, les événements de la veille avaient fait le tour de l'école et quand il entra dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et tous semblèrent chercher son homologue avec laquelle on avait pris l'habitude de le voir. Sans un mot, Drago marcha vers sa table et prit place. C'est alors que les Serpentards avides de rumeurs et de potins en tous genres sur les gryffondors fondirent sur lui comme des aigles sur leur proie afin de le bombarder de questions auxquelles il répondit assez vite et froidement, oubliant bizarrement de dire qu'il avait tenu la main de la Gryffondor et que quelque chose d'anormal se passait chez lui.

A la table des Gryffondors, les élèves apprirent par Ginny qu'Hermione était malade et qu'elle se reposait à l'infirmerie.

\- Peeves est devenu fou, fit Neville, en pleine lecture d'une lettre envoyée par sa grand-mère.

\- Ouai, c'est vrai. Il n'a jamais fait ça, même du temps d'Ombrage. Continua Ron.

\- Bah tu sais, dit Seamus qui avait les yeux plongés dans ''La Gazette du Sorcier''. Le passage Ombrage, Dumbledore doit être encore difficile.

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle est vraiment malade Hermione, siffla Ron en scrutant Drago qui faisait son maximum afin d'éviter de répondre aux innombrables questions qu'on lui posait.

\- Mais oui, rétorqua d'un ton agacé Ginny, je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh et je lui ai demandé, alors maintenant mange !

À la fin du petit-déjeuner, la salle se vida lentement. Il ne resta alors, que Drago et son thé à présent froid dans lequel il plongeait inlassablement son regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir dans sa main, la présence de celle d'Hermione. Alors qu'il en cherchait l'évidente raison de tous ces rapprochements étranges, il vit deux ombres se dessiner devant lui. Il leva la tête et vit Harry et Ron penchés sur lui.

\- J'espère pour ta survie que tu n'as rien fait de mal à Hermione, cracha Ron avec un regard noir.

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait à ta copine Weasley. Par contre, si toi et Saint Potter ne dégagez pas de mon espace vital, l'un de vous ne sortira pas d'ici entier. Un dessin serait peut-être plus parlant ?

Crabbe et Goyle ne tardèrent pas à se poster derrière Drago, bombant le torse et croisant les bras. Harry et Ron finirent par partir et filèrent droit vers l'infirmerie, laissant Drago qui décida de se lever pour aller dans sa salle commune. Il voulait être seul, il voulait penser en paix, réapprendre à la détester correctement.

Il monta les marches de pierres en courant, bousculant au passage quelques élèves et arriva bientôt face au tableau, qui menait à la salle commune. La jeune femme s'était allongée sur un canapé et dormait profondément, près d'elle était assis le jeune homme, il semblait veiller son sommeil. Ce tableau avait le don de mettre le préfet mal à l'aise. Il déglutit et fixa le cadre en bois.

Drago s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe, quand une voix intervint et arrêta son geste, il se tourna et vit Ginny Weasley qui semblait, comme souvent, en proie à la colère, en témoignait sa démarche rapide, ses poings serrés et ses cris. Elle criait toute seule en passant dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande. Soudain, et ne sachant pas pourquoi il oublia ses pensées qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre en place et courut derrière elle. Il finit par la rattraper face à la tapisserie donnant sur la salle sur demande.

\- WEASLEY !

\- Ron j'en ai marre de t'entendre brailler à longueur de journée, alors bou...

Ginny se retourna, comme prête à tuer son propre frère, mais elle se figea de surprise en s'apercevant que Ron n'était pas là et qu'en revanche Drago Malfoy se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle dévisagea un instant le serpentard avant de se mettre à parler.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as une très bonne raison de venir me voir. Si c'est pour te moquer, je conseille fortement de faire demi-tour ou tu finiras comme Ron. Avec un bras en moins et c'est pas agréable.

\- Granger.

\- Comment ça Hermione ? Quoi Hermione ?

\- Je...

Drago chercha ses mots un instant et finit par se demander pourquoi il s'apprêtait à demander de l'aide à Ginny. Une Weasley. C'était stupide, mais à qui pouvait-il en parler ? Tout ça commençait à devenir trop compliqué pour lui et en trop peu de temps. Il pensa se retourner pour partir, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il l'ait commandé.

-Tu es bien la meilleure amie de Granger ?

-Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas la nouvelle de l'année et quel rapport avec ta présence ?

\- Je veux te parler… de Granger. Enfin je…

\- Ah... je vois.

Prenant un ton presque compatissant, elle pencha sa tête à gauche, se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle sur demande et se concentra. La porte émergea lentement du mur avant de s'ouvrir. Ginny y entra et fit signe à Drago de la suivre.

La salle sur demande était baignée d'une lumière intense et particulièrement chaleureuse. On pouvait presque sentir les rayons du soleil glisser sur la peau alors que celui-ci n'y entrait jamais, car la salle était aveugle et ne possédait pas la moindre fenêtre. De grandes tentures colorées ornaient les murs. Des coussins, des draps, des tapis recouvraient le sol et au centre de la pièce, une petite table avec un service à thé. La salle sur demande était rarement si accueillante. Drago et Ginny s'avancèrent vers la petite table et prirent place, sans ouvrir la bouche.

Drago, intimidé pour la première fois de sa vie face à un Weasley, s'assit sur un petit tas de coussins terriblement confortable. Ginny s'installa avec de grands soupirs de soulagement, elle semblait heureuse d'être débarrassée de son frère durant quelques heures. Une fois confortablement enfoncée dans un énorme pouf rose, elle tapota la théière de sa baguette et aussitôt de la fumée sortie de celle-ci. Elle attendit un petit moment puis fixa Drago d'un air suspect et méfiant, puis elle se détendit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, je ne t'aime pas, mais ça je te l'ai dit et c'est assez logique quand on y pense. Ensuite, ça ne me plaît pas de faire la psy, mais tout le monde doit penser que je le suis. Même ton pote Zabini est venu me voir y'a pas longtemps. Bref ça ne te regarde pas et pas un mot sur ça. Il avait assez honte, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle continua. Enfin bref, je t'écoute.

\- Heu ...

Drago demeura interdit, tripotant un pan de sa robe et se demandant pourquoi il était là. Mais bon, après tout si Blaise était allé la voir peut-être qu'il ne risquait rien, ou du moins pas grand-chose. Et de toute manière, il était coincé là avec elle et doutait du fait de pouvoir sortir sans être poursuivi. Drago prit une grande inspiration et laissa ce qu'il ressentait s'exprimer, même si c'était Weasley, même si demain Granger serait peut-être au courant.

-Je hais les Sang-de… les nés moldus, donc logiquement je hais Granger. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'arrive plus à la haïr comme je devrais. Il se tut. Et … pourquoi jte raconte ça à toi ?

\- C'est vrai que Mimi est une meilleure confidente, continue à aller la voir et tout le monde connaîtra ta vie dans les moindres détails. Si tu viens me voir, c'est parce que je connais Hermione mieux que quiconque ici et parce que tu sais que je ne dirais rien. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, le Malfoy vilain et hautain s'est évanoui dans la nature et le petit Malfoy timide et malheureux se cache sous un vilain masque et il a besoin d'extérioriser. Tu fais face à Hermione sans le vouloir et d'un coup tu perds le contrôle de la situation et la seule qui te comprend, c'est elle et t'es mort de peur. Voilà... Du thé ?

Hébété comme jamais, Drago accepta une tasse de thé, il en avait bien besoin. Il n'en revenait pas de l'esprit de déduction cette fille. Il ne l'aurait pas cru lui-même. A cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir, pour qu'on ne le dissèque plus de la sorte.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non. Et puis je ne vais pas te déballer ma vie comme ça.

\- Je m'en doute. Elle but une gorgée de thé. Je ne te force à rien, après tout, tu es venu me voir de toi-même pour me dire ce dont tu avais envie.

Il lui resta inconnu le temps durant lequel il n'ouvrit plus la bouche, avant de s'allonger sur la masse de coussins derrière lui, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à observer le plafond couvert de tentures se rejoignant au centre de la salle au-dessus d'un lustre blanc et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Hum Weasley ? Je peux te poser une ou deux questions sur Granger ? Il se sentait curieux.

\- Hum, bien sûr.

\- Est-elle toujours gentille avec ses ennemis, enfin les gens qu'elle n'aime pas ?

\- Quand elle estime qu'on peut sauver les meubles, oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut sauver chez un type de ton genre.

\- Très gentil tout ça. La question reste la même. Pourquoi elle a besoin de m'aider ? Elle pourrait me laisser dans mon coin, vu qu'on se déteste non ? Elle me rappelle Saint Potter et son envie de réparer tous les malheurs de l'univers.

\- Ne parle pas de Harry comme ça ou je t'arrache les yeux. Si Hermione fait ça, c'est parce qu'elle est inquiète, enfin, elle ne te trouve pas dans ton état de moquerie habituel. Je dirais aussi qu'il y a de la curiosité. Souvent, les gens qui se détestent un minimum arrivent à peu près à s'entendre. De plus, au vu des récents évènements, je doute que vous fassiez brûler le château. Hermione s'est dit que tenter d'apprendre à te connaître, sans continuer sur des préjugés serait un bon début.

\- Je vois. Il resta sans voix, ne sachant plus quoi dire. J'aurais préféré que la salle prenne feu.

-Vous vivez ensemble, je pense que c'est normal de voir une évolution dans votre... relation ? Si vous étiez resté dans vos salles communes respectives, vous auriez à faire des rondes etc… avec la vision que vous aviez de l'autre depuis des années. Là, vivre avec elle te montre une autre partie d'elle et vice-versa.

-Bah ça ne me plaît pas. On était très bien quand on ne se supportait pas. C'était tellement plus simple. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille lui dire de revenir à zéro ? Ce n'est pas possible. Vous êtes ennemis oui, mais ''meilleurs ennemis'' ce n'est pas de la haine au degré le plus élevé qui soit. Alors, laisse les choses se faire.

Ginny souffla, termina sa tasse de thé et leva les yeux sur sa montre avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Sans prendre le temps de savoir si la discussion était ou non terminée, elle prit son sac et sans dire aurevoir, fila en courant, laissant Drago seul, toujours allongé sur le sol.

Il se passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le jeune homme n'émerge et ne commence à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Ginny Weasley. Décidément, Potter devait vraiment l'aimer pour rester avec cette folle furieuse. Pas étonnant que les gens viennent la voir, même si elle était terrifiante de par ses déductions toutes vraies et sans fausses notes.

Le serpentard était bien là, dans le silence et la chaleur de la salle sur demande, là où personne ne pourrait le déranger. Aussi, il décida de mettre le temps dont il disposait à profit, afin de remettre tout en place. Il détestait Hermione Granger et il avait ses raisons. Cette fille et ses fichus sauts d'humeur, ses sarcasmes, son temps passé dans la salle de bains, sa manie de toujours tout vouloir savoir mieux que les autres et avant les autres, son besoin d'être parfaite sur tous les points même les plus insignifiants. Ses allures de petite miss-je-sais-tout bien sage. Elle et sa place dans le trio d'or aux côtés de Weasley et Potter. Il détesté sa façon de le faire réagir, de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour en savoir plus, mais pas dans le but de le dire aux autres, non, pour l'aider… Pourquoi ce besoin d'aider ? Il détestait cela. Tout comme il avait du mal à supporter son inquiétude, ses questions, son regard curieux mêlé à cette fichue inquiétude. Mais où était la haine ?

Soudain, il lui revint en mémoire son rire clair, presque mélodieux, capable d'entraîner les autres, ses pics continuels contre Pansy. Il repensa à sa manière de se tenir assise et de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour pouvoir lever la main plus haut et avoir une chance de répondre quitte à tomber par terre, la façon dont elle se tenait en cours était unique. Toujours un coude sur la table, sa main sur sa joue et l'autre main écrivant avec une rapidité presque effrayante, et puis il y avait sa moue, son visage d'enfant en admiration devant tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Il la revit quelques jours plus tôt en cours de potions, assise sur son tabouret, les pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide, sa tête qui dodelinait au rythme des mots de Shlugorn et ses mains qui tripotaient sans arrêt ses cheveux. Il se sentit rougir, mais laissa couler, juste pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il repensa à sa voix délicate, enfantine, douce, reposante, bien loin des hurlements qu'elle proférait à son encontre pour des raisons toujours plus diverses, allant des chaussettes trainant dans le salon, à ses critiques.

Sa mémoire le ramena alors à la première fois qu'il avait vu cette fille avec une masse capillaire énorme, de grandes dents et un regard sévère, il ne l'avait pas aimé tout de suite, mais elle avait suscité son intérêt, surtout quand elle s'est révélée être douée et née moldue. Il avait en réalité toujours ressenti une pointe de jalousie envers elle, née moldue et bien plus douée que lui, sang pur et prédisposé de façon naturelle à la magie. Ainsi, depuis leur première année, Drago avait toujours gardé un œil plus ou moins méchant sur elle et sans s'en rendre contre, son regard avait évolué jusqu'à ne voir qu'elle lors du bal de quatrième année. Jamais il n'aurait avoué avoir eu envie de coller son poing dans la figure de la vedette de Durmstrang et pourtant, la vérité était là et à partir de ce soir-là, il avait décidé d'enfermer Granger dans une boite et de ne plus y penser. Mais la boite ne s'est jamais vraiment verrouillée et l'an dernier, elle s'était rouverte lors de la soirée de Shlugorn durant laquelle cet abruti de gardien l'avait attrapé rodant non loin de la salle. Il l'avait vu dans sa robe rose, ses cheveux bouclés, ses escarpins blancs et depuis, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Il avait tout fait pour continuer de la haïr, pour la tenir éloignée de lui, sans grand succès. Elle était spéciale à ses yeux et il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour lui.

C'était si étrange. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait plus.

Il aimait trop de choses chez elle, beaucoup trop. Il cessa de réfléchir et se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait en lui. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. La douleur était infâme et la bouffée de chaleur qui l'emprisonna le força à s'asseoir, comme s'il était au bord du malaise, alors que la voix de Granger tournait autour de lui. Les flashs se suivirent pendant un moment, il crut devenir fou et lorsque tout se calma, il se rallongea, les mains sur les yeux comme s'il refusait de les ouvrir sur la réalité et ce qu'il semblait être la vérité. Une vérité trop brute et étrange pour être crue et assumée.

C'était impossible.

C'est alors que la douleur fut trop forte, la pression trop grande, il se sentit imploser, se retourna vers un coussin dans lequel il enfouit son visage pour hurler. La frustration était trop forte et la pression liée à ce qu'il venait de réaliser, encore plus. Il évacua en un hurlement, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis plusieurs jours, puis il se rallongea et fixa le plafond en silence, tentant de retrouver sa respiration.

Pourquoi penser à cette fille lui procurait une telle sensation de bien-être ? Il se sentait devenir un étranger pour lui-même. Penser à Granger, c'était pareil au déclenchement d'un ouragan, de la pire tempête, d'une avalanche, d'une tornade ravageant tout sur son passage. Il laissa la chaleur s'emparer de lui et s'insinuer dans les moindres recoins et ferma les yeux. Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Lentement, Drago posa sa main tout contre cœur et serra sa peau à travers sa chemise, comme s'il tenait de s'arracher la seule chose qui faisait de lui un être humain, un être doué de sentiments. Les sentiments…

-C'est donc ça… avoir des sentiments pour une personne ? Mère, vous m'en avez dit tant de bien, mais vous avez occulté toute la douleur que cela provoque et le fait qu'il est possible de tomber pour une personne qu'on a toujours cru haïr. Si j'ai réellement des sentiments pour cette fille… ça risque de me tuer et je crains que ça ne la fasse inutilement souffrir. Après tout, qui pourrait m'aimer après ce que j'ai fait… ? J'aimerai tout jeter… Mais c'est trop agréable pour ne pas l'ignorer et le laisser pourrir.

Il regarda le plafond. Sur le coin de ses joues coulèrent quelques larmes et sur ses lèvres se dessina un léger sourire.

-Merde.

* * *

Hello !

Nous arrivons à la fin de ce chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'im vous aura plu !

J'y ai glissé une grosse référence à mon livre de coeur "Avant toi"

.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace, je serai ravis de vous répondre de disctuer avec vous :)


	6. Chapter 6 Position délicate

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**.**_

_**"Position délicate"**_

* * *

Le serpentard profita du calme que lui offrait la salle sur demande et resta allongé sur le sol recouvert de coussins. Il avait encore deux heures avant de devoir retourner en cours, il pouvait donc rester là pour réfléchir et se haïr en paix. Ginny Weasley n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée en venant ici pour éviter le vacarme du château. Drago souffla et tout en fixant une tenture bleu ciel, il se demanda pourquoi le destin s'efforçait de lui choisir la seule fille qu'il avait toujours voulu rejeter. Mais cette question le quitta rapidement et il commença à se demander pourquoi aimait-il l'étrange sensation de chaleur et d'étouffement que provoquait la simple pensée de son homologue ? Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de la posséder comme aucun autre ? Pourquoi ce brutal désir de cesser d'écouter les autres pour s'écouter enfin lui et viser le nouvel objet de ses pensées ? Le méritait-il ? Avait-il le droit de penser comme ça ? Avait-il le droit de jouer comme ça ? Méritait-il la fille ? Pourrait-il seulement l'avoir ? Si oui, de quelle manière ?

Sentant qu'il allait en perdre la notion du temps, Drago regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de sortir avant qu'on ne se pose des questions sur sa soudaine et longue absence. Il avait encore du temps devant lui et pensa le mettre à profit pour retourner dans sa salle commune afin de prendre ses affaires et se changer. Il se leva, un peu à regret, car ce sol couvert de coussins était vraiment confortable et le thé lui, était délicieux, puis il quitta la salle.

Drago se glissa hors du couloir qui menait à la salle sur demande et se dirigea vers celui qui menait à la salle commune, pourtant, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il se trouvait à l'intersection qui menait d'un côté à la salle commune, de l'autre vers les escaliers et enfin, le dernier couloir lui, menait droit à l'infirmerie. Ses jambes devinrent subitement comme doté d'une conscience et elles firent se tourner le préfet vers le couloir de l'infirmerie. Il aurait voulu se passer de cette petite visite, mais il avait besoin de savoir si tout ce dont il venait de se rendre compte était vrai. Il hésita un moment, puis, tout en se maudissant, Drago prit le chemin qui menait vers sa chère homologue. S'il avait été sûr de lui durant le court trajet, lorsqu'il fut devant l'immense double porte en bois, le jeune homme déglutit et déboutonna son col de chemise, il faisait d'un coup, bien trop chaud pour lui. De toute façon, il était là et sentait qu'il ne devait pas reculer, alors il entra et tomba immédiatement sur madame Pomfresh, assise à son bureau en train de faire quelques papiers tout en soufflant. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago et hocha la tête en silence, il pouvait aller voir Hermione, mais le doigt que l'infirmière posa sur ses lèvres et son air sévère, lui firent comprendre qu'au moindre bruit, il sortirait les pieds devant.

Elle était assise sur son lit, dos à d'énormes coussins et lisait un livre « Traités divers et évolution politique du monde magique au 18éme », parfaite lecture pour se remettre sur pieds, pensa Drago qui ne s'étonnait plus de grand-chose concernant son homologue et ses lectures. Il resta un instant à bonne distance d'elle qui était si concentrée qu'elle ne semblait pas le voir. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient encore poussé et retombaient de nouveau sur ses hanches, comme une véritable cascade. Ils encadraient son visage fin et sa mine concentrée. Il observa la jeune femme durant un moment avant de s'avancer vers son lit. Il tira discrètement les rideaux pour les séparer du monde extérieur. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Il en profita et murmura d'une voix presque mielleuse :

-Lâcheras-tu un jour tes livres ? Tu sais, il y a tout un monde autour de toi.

Elle eut un petit cri et sursauta tout en lâchant son livre qui glissa le long des draps et tomba sur le sol. Hermione reprit ses esprits et toisa d'un air hébété le vert et argent qu'elle n'aurait pas cru revoir à ses côtés, avant de piquer un fard.

\- Tu es fou ! J'aurais pu mourir !

\- Tu en fais toujours des tonnes, ce n'est que moi.

\- Permets-moi quand même d'être un peu surprise.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me rendre visite de ton plein gré.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, même si au final, c'était tout à fait logique. Il aurait se douter qu'elle n'allait pas trouver sa venue dans ses habitudes. Il sentit son estomac se retourner et son cœur s'emballa. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire avant de se mettre à bégayer. Le secret de Drago Malfoy quand il devenait mal à l'aise, c'était celui-ci et il luttait contre cela depuis toujours en se moquant et tentant toujours de se montrer sûr de lui, voire trop sûr parfois. Il souffla et débita la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Je... je viens simplement voir comment va mon homologue, c'est mon devoir non ?

\- Serais-tu devenu gentil ? Elle sourit doucement.

\- Non ! P… pas ... pas du tout, mais si tu veux, je m'en vais !

Il commençait à élever la voix et sentait son débit de parole s'emballer complètement, mais Hermione attrapa son bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Je trouve juste que c'est gentil de ta part, c'est tout.

Comprenant que sa réaction était stupide, Drago prit place près d'elle, puis il se regardèrent enfin. C'était comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Le silence rendit ce moment étrange et l'impression d'être seuls au monde était grandissante. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir la regarder comme ça et sentit sa gorge se serrer, comme si parler briserait l'instant présent. Le fin sourire d'Hermione s'effaça au profit de sa timidité. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard bleuâtre de son homologue, celui qu'elle avait toujours fixé avec fierté et jamais avec douceur ou gentillesse. Ce changement de regard donnait au serpentard des airs mystérieux et le rendait étrangement beau, ou du moins, quelque chose chez lui fit légèrement rougir Hermione. Elle était restée seule un long moment, elle n'aimait pas être malade et encore moins clouée au lit, alors la présence de Drago était quelque peu réconfortante malgré tout ce qui pouvait les opposer. Hermione allait parler quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours le bras du serpentard, elle sentit ses doigts resserrer leur étreinte sur la manche du jeune homme. C'est alors que sa gorge se serra et qu'une délicate chaleur vint l'envahir, s'insinuer au plus profond d'elle, cherchant un endroit où rester et grandir. C'était le silence le plus bruyant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Comme si le monde les avait abandonnés. Ils ne firent pas attention aux bruits environnants, ils étaient seuls. Mais cela ne dura pas, car se sentant brusquement mal Hermione devint blanche et plongea à contre cœur son doux visage dans une bassine rouge posée près d'elle.

\- Vous vomissez encore ? Madame Pomfresh arriva, vida la bassine d'un coup de baguette et rallongea Hermione, pâle comme la mort sur son lit. Restez là, je vais prendre ce qu'il faut !

Hermione ferma les yeux et ramena la couverture sur sa poitrine, elle commençait à avoir froid, puis elle tourna la tête pour ne pas à avoir à regarder Drago.

\- Super... murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour le ''spectacle''.

Drago était passablement écœuré par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre, mais il n'en dit rien. Elle était malade, elle avait le droit.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Tant que tu ne me visais pas.

\- Non, je ne te visais pas. Elle émit un léger rire. À ta place, Ron serait parti en courant.

\- Je ne suis ni roux, ni un Weasley. Je suis blond et bien élevé. Sacrée différence crois-moi.

Madame Pomfresh revint et tendit une fiole contenant un liquide bleu à Hermione qui reprit lentement des couleurs après en avoir vidé le contenu.

\- Bien, fit l'infirmière, si vous vous tenez tranquille, vous pourrez retourner en cours dés demain. Reposez-vous.

Une fois madame Pomfresh hors de vue, Drago alla se rasseoir sur le tabouret qu'il avait quitté pour laisser de la place à l'infirmière toujours agitée autour de ses patients et un silence gêné prit place entre lui et son homologue. Drago la regardait, son visage était encore pâle et ses yeux brillaient de tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour ne pas s'évanouir. Hermione finit par se retourner vers lui, passant un bras au-dessus de la couverture un autre sous son oreiller puis soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester.

\- Oh, je...

Mais il avait envie de rester près d'elle, même s'il se taisait et qu'il faisait tout pour se persuader qu'il devait s'en aller. Il voulait l'observer, même si le désir brûlant de la toucher le hantait, il arrivait encore à le contrôler et savait très bien que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre était de rester là. C'est avec d'autres yeux qu'il détailla la jeune femme qui commençait à s'endormir. Ses joues rosies, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux ambrés parsemés d'or qui se fermaient de plus en plus. Ses cheveux retombaient un peu tout autour d'elle, comme des lianes. A cet instant elle était si fragile, il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il resta là, il observa sa proie dans les moindres détails, comme pour trouver une faille. Son regard virevolta un instant et quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle dormait.

Il la contempla longuement, faisant glisser son regard sur son petit corps caché par la couverture, infâme objet qui le privait de ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait profiter que du visage calme et endormi de la jeune femme. Drago se permit de s'approcher un peu plus, personne ne le saurait. Ses fossettes doucement creusées, son petit nez, ses mains fines, ses épaules nues, sa peau couleur porcelaine. Ce corps frêle et pourtant si fort à l'intérieur. Hermione bougea et la couverture glissa sur sa taille. Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ses yeux continuèrent leur voyage et vinrent disséquer son cou qui semblait ne demander qu'à être dévoré, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme qui semblait l'appeler. Sans réellement chercher de sens à ses mouvements, il se leva et s'approcha de plus près, il frôla du bouts de doigts les cheveux de la jeune femme endormie. Delà, il pouvait sentir un doux parfum de rose enivrant qui se mélangeait à l'odeur des livres dans lesquels elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Drago s'écarta. Vouloir de la barbe à papa tout sachant que c'était mauvais pour la santé était une chose, en manger en sachant qu'on serait malade mais heureux, en était une autre. Mais avait-il réellement envie d'être malade ? Il chercha à peser le pour et le contre de cette réflexion, mais il fut arraché à ses pensées par des pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient. Reconnaissant celles de Harry et de Ron, il prit ses affaires et sortit discrètement en passant par les rideaux se trouvant sur le côté et donnant sur le lit voisin, par chance personne ne s'y trouvait. Il attendit quelques minutes et prit le temps de les écouter parler.

\- Elle dort, on n'arrive jamais au bon moment. Se plaignit Ron.

\- Elle va finir par se réveiller.

\- Et tout ça, c'est la faute de Malfoy. Si cet abruti avait été un type, ce qu'il n'est pas, il aurait laissé Hermione hors de cette salle. Il veut la tuer, j'en suis persuadé !

\- Ron, la parano te va très mal. Il ne la tuerait pas, même s'il la déteste. Argumenta Harry.

\- Je l'espère, murmura Ron légèrement en colère.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Harry, même le plus parano des paranos le verrait... Il a des intentions bizarres. Je le vois bien et toi aussi. Il a un comportement étrange envers Hermione, il l'a pourri encore plus qu'avant, ça se voit ! Il ne s'acharne même plus sur moi, ni sur toi !

\- Admettons, répondit Harry d'un ton exaspéré. On va le surveiller.

\- Et la salle commune ?

\- Hermione saura se débrouiller, je pense qu'elle est capable de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle m'a dit que le même sort que celui du dortoir des filles de la tour scelle son escalier. Honnêtement, je doute qu'on ait quelque chose à craindre avec lui.

Tandis que Ron continuait de s'inquiéter pour rien comme le pensait Harry, Hermione se réveilla et se redressa. Elle chercha Drago, puis tomba sur Ron et Harry et fit mine de ne rien chercher. Elle les salua comme si de rien n'était et tous trois commencèrent à parler des récents événements qui avaient conduits Hermione à l'infirmerie. Un instant, alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers un léger écart entre deux rideaux, elle vit Drago, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit signe de se taire puis resta là, à observer, tout en s'imaginant pendre Weasley en caleçon aux buts du terrain de Quidditch.

\- Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Ron d'un ton pressant, Malfoy ne t'a rien fait au moins ? Il mourrait d'envie de le savoir pour avoir une raison de frapper le serpentard.

-Je suis la première surprise, mais non, il ne m'a rien fait. Trancha la gryffondor. C'est pénible de devoir te rendre des comptes sur le comportement de mon homologue, tous les jours Ronald.

-Maintenant, tu dis « homologue » ? s'étrangla le roux.

-Oui, parce que c'est ce qu'il est ! Arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Écoute Ron, Malfoy m'a promis que si je restais sage, lui le serait. Il respecte sa part du marché et moi la mienne, mise à part m'enquiquiner, il ne fait rien. Donc calme-toi.

\- D'accord, mais comprends nous avec Harry, on s'inquiète, ses parents sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui et…

\- Je sais, mais ne vous en faites pas. Répliqua froidement la jeune femme qui trouvait le sujet trop compliqué à gérer au vu de sa santé. On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

Très vite, le sujet Drago Malfoy fut oublié et le trio se mit à rire de bon cœur en mangeant des chocogrenouilles que Harry avait fait passer en douce dans l'infirmerie.

.

Au loin, en direction de la salle commune des préfets, Drago marchait vite, il refusait qu'on ne le vois dans cet état. Le visage rougit par la colère, la haine, le désir, la jalousie. Il brûlait d'envie de tout briser sur son passage, mais il se retint. Une fois dans la salle commune, il jeta son sac sans faire attention aux quelques affaires qui s'étalèrent sur le sol, il accrocha sa cape au portant et alla s'allonger sur le canapé rouge et or. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de se lever et se donner un coup de pied dans la table basse qui parvint à se décaler pour éviter de perdre un pied. Drago tenta de se calmer, mais il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, comme s'il était devenu fou à la simple vision de Potter et Weasley avec elle. Il détestait tellement ressentir tout ça, l'affection et tout ce que ça apportait, de bon comme de mauvais. Chez lui, l'affection était rarement positive et avait tendance à le rendre tantôt doux, tantôt agressif, même s'il parvenait à se contrôler, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il fit les cent pas un long moment et trouva un peu de temps pour être gentil avec Pattenrond auquel il donna un peu de pâtée. Une fois l'animal orange nourri, Drago marcha à pas lourds vers la salle de bain, ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire et jeta un sort à la tuyauterie environnante pour éviter d'être surprit par Mimi qui avait pris la salle habitude de lui rendre visite quand il prenait un bain ou une douche.

Drago laissa l'eau s'écouler dans l'immense baignoire, s'assit sur le rebord, puis détacha sa cravate qu'il laissa traîner sur le sol, détacha un à un ses boutons de chemise, dévoilant sa musculature sèche et délicatement dessinée, mais surtout un corps meurtrit et en souffrance. Il massa une cicatrice sur son épaule gauche, elle était toujours douloureuse quand il était en état de stress et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les autres. Il les connaissait trop bien maintenant et avait cessé de les compter et d'en dessiner les contours. Drago mit une main dans l'eau pour s'assurer de sa température, puis il mit en marche un autre robinet duquel s'échappèrent des grosses bulles vertes qui en éclatant libéraient un doux parfum de lavande. Il resta assis sur le rebord de la baignoire un instant puis il termina de retirer ses vêtements et une fois nu, se glissa dans l'eau. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit fermer les yeux, il posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs en or et pencha sa tête en arrière.

Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur les bougies qui flottaient au plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme se laissa doucement glisser dans l'eau, comme pour s'enfermer dans la solitude la plus totale. Lorsqu'il émergea après quelques secondes, il ramena sa chevelure blonde en arrière et revint s'accouder aux rebords de la baignoire. Il avait ce regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, un regard qui pouvait déclencher de véritables tempêtes. Drago se mordilla la lèvre et murmura pour lui-même.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas Weasley. Tu mangeras les mandragores par les racines et je m'assurerais que tu t'étouffes avec.

.

Au lendemain de la visite de Harry et de Ron, Hermione retrouva une santé de fer, mais surtout une longueur de cheveux décente après l'arrivée de la paire de magico-ciseaux tant attendue. Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, Hermione respira à plein poumons un air qui ne sentait pas l'alcool à 90 degrés ou encore le poussos qui stagnait dans un chaudron en attendant d'avoir la consistance nécessaire à la mise en bouteille.

La première chose à faire était de se rendre dans la salle commune pour changer de vêtements et prendre les affaires de cours dont elle avait besoin pour la journée. Hermione se demanda alors, en plus du questionnement sur le nombre de cours ratés, si elle allait croiser son homologue et de quelle humeur il allait être. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais voir la même personne, comme s'il adaptait sa manière d'être et d'agir à chaque situation, ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux à ses yeux. Peut-être faisait-il cela pour l'endormir ? Peut-être qu'il voulait en réalité approcher Harry pour le tuer ? Etait-il encore en mission ? Etrangement, elle avait du mal à le croire, pas après ce qu'elle avait de lui. Mais comment ne pas avoir de doute sur sa soudaine sincérité et ses sourires ? Elle ne savait pas et c'était tout le problème. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de sa conversation avec Harry et Ron, inquiets pour elle au sujet de sa sécurité vis-à-vis de son homologue peu digne de confiance selon eux. Bien entendu, elle les comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler ce qu'elle savait, car le mince équilibre mis en place entre elle et Drago serait brisé et c'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. La gryffondor devait trouver un moyen pour que Ron arrête de passer son temps à élaborer des théories fumeuses et à s'en faire car elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher un peu plus chaque jour à force d'en entendre parler. Si Drago Malfoy avait voulu la tuer, elle serait certainement morte depuis un moment, d'autant qu'ils partageaient une salle commune inaccessible aux autres.

Le fils de sa pensée cessa néanmoins quand elle vit que Ginny, qui avait enfiler sa tenue de quidditch et l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle commune, Maly dans ses mains jouait avec Arnold.

Hermione se précipita vers Ginny qu'elle prit dans ses bras tout en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Elle prit Maly dans ses mains et la laissa remonter le long de son bras jusque sur son épaule. La petite boule de poils prit une teinte rose vif et vint se frotter à la joue d'Hermione comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui et j'ai même retrouvé mes cheveux. Par contre, je meurs de faim, j'ai pas vraiment mangé à l'infirmerie.

-Alors, allons-y avant que tout le bacon ne soit englouti.

Ginny prit le bras d'Hermione et toutes deux marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle. Harry était occupé à rajuster sa tenue de quidditch, Ron tentait de boire un verre de jus de citrouille sans avoir la nausée et Neville était tourné vers la table voisine pour parler avec Luna qui arborait une fois de plus son énorme tête de lion. Une fois qu'elle fut assise Hermione attrapa des toasts et fit voler la carafe de jus de citrouille jusqu'à elle. De son côté, Ginny s'assurait de la présence du plat de bacon.

\- Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Ron un peu inquiet en regardant avec dégoût son petit-déjeuner

\- Oui, je vais bien, sinon je ne serais pas là. Alors, je t'en supplie cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que Malfoy sera là. Il foudroya la table des Serpentards où se trouvait Drago à moitié endormi devant son assiette qu'il regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- On va détendre l'atmosphère ! Fit Ginny en souriant, aujourd'hui, ce sont les sélections et Ron va refaire une tentative en tant que gardien dans l'équipe.

\- Je vais vomir, bredouilla le principal intéréssé dont le teint virait lentement au vert.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

\- S'il n'a pas pris un souaffle en pleine figure, fit Ginny en s'écroulant de rire sur la table.

\- Bon, rattrapa Harry, au moins grâce à toi Ron, on a gagné pas mal de matchs ! Courage ! Et là, je n'ai plus de Felix Felicis, donc...

\- Harry ! Aboya Hermione. Termine ton assiette ! Regarde, tu lui fais peur ! Il est vert !

Le reste du petit-déjeuner passa assez vite, Ron avait fini, par la force, par avaler un toast avec de la confiture, et tous se levèrent pour aller en cours. Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle d'Arithmancie, quant à Harry et Ron, ils partirent en défenses contre les forces du mal d'un pas traînant, avant les sélections. Une fois dans un couloir vide Ron fit exploser sa colère, son teint vira du vert malade au rouge vif.

\- Harry, je le sens pas Malfoy cette année !

\- Arrêtes Ron, Dit Harry en continuant à marcher, moi non plus j'ai pas confiance en lui, mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut faire confiance à Hermione et maintenant fermes-là ou tu vas finir par me vomir dessus et ma tenue de quiddicth est neuve.

.

Plus loin dans le château, Hermione ralentissait le pas, elle savait par habitude que son professeur d'Arithmancie était constamment en retard et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas changer ses habitudes. La préfète s'arrêta quelques instants pour ranger ses livres dans son sac de façon à ne plus se faire mal avec un coin de son manuel d'étude des runes.

Une fois, cela fait, elle continua son chemin et décida d'emprunter un autre couloir pour faire un léger détour par les jardins, mais elle regretta son choix. Lorsqu'elle tourna dans le couloir, elle se retrouva face à un groupe de Serpentard qui attendait de rentrer dans la salle de sortilèges. Il s'agissait de la classe de Drago. Il était adossé contre le mur et ne parlait pas. Il avait les yeux levés vers le plafond, près de lui Blaise parlait à une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et collés à Drago, Pansy Parkinson et son affreux visage de Pékinois, apparemment son homologue avait cessé toutes tentatives pour qu'elle cesse de le coller et se laissait faire.

Par expérience, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer inaperçu et qu'elle allait entendre des remarques désagréables par-dessus lesquelles elle allait devoir passer en gardant la tête haute. Elle aurait pu faire demi-tour, mis, c'était au risque d'être en retard et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Après avoir calculé une trajectoire qui lui permettait de ne pas passer tout le troupeau, elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à marcher. La tête haute, les poings serrés, elle fila droit en tenant de ne pas écouter les horreurs que certains débitaient à son sujet. Les moqueries étaient souvent les mêmes, elles se concentraient sur ses cheveux mal coiffés, ses dents trop grandes, ses cernes, ses jupes trop longues, ses chaussettes trop hautes, sa manie de tout savoir, son attitude de miss je sais tout. Elle savait qu'elle possédait des défauts, mais elle travaillait dessus. Hermione avait l'habitude, mais c'était toujours un moment difficile à passer. Le bout du couloir semblait soudain très loin.

\- Bah alors, la Sang de Bourbe s'est perdue ?

\- Réponds un peu Granger ! On a peur sans petit Potter et sans Weasmoche ?

-On fait moins la fière d'un coup.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ni de courir pour sortir de leur champ de vision qu'elle se retrouva encerclée par Pansy, Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode et Goyle qui se tenaient près d'elle et lui barraient la route. Pansy menait visiblement la danse, les traits de son affreux visage étaient tirés par la colère et la brunette avait de quoi être dans un état proche de l'implosion, car Drago ne lui était maintenant plus si proche étant donné qu'il vivait avec une autre, en l'occurrence Hermione qui s'avérait être une gryffondor et pire, une née moldue. La serpentard avança et manqua de coller son petit nez pointu sur celui d'Hermione.

-C'est bien dommage qu'on ne possède pas d'endroit où cacher des corps, le tiens aurait été le premier, alors on va juste s'amuser. Un accident est si vite arrivé, tu ne trouves pas Granger ? En tout cas, si c'est bien fait et je suis très douée pour ça. Elle sourit et son sourire était immonde tant, il dégageait de la méchanceté.

Pansy s'approcha un peu plus pour murmurer à l'oreille de la gryffondor qui ne pouvait plus bouger tellement tous ces regards la tenaient tétanisée.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange, toutes ces filles qui ont eu de subites intoxications alimentaires et d'autres petits ennuis après avoir été un peu trop proches de Drago ? Ou encore Betsy qui est tombée de son balais en plein match ? La pauvre.

Puis, tout sourire, elle s'écarta de la rouge et or. Pansy avait besoin de sa cour et maintenant tous les autres serpentards les regardaient.

-Bien ! Je propose de t'abîmer le visage, après-tout Weasley raffole des laiderons non ? Enfin, tu me diras, il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup de boulot à faire sur toi, tu es déjà un tel désastre.

\- Tu peux toujours courir Parkinson ! Cracha Hermione qui avait sorti sa baguette, mais elle fut attrapée par Milicent qui parvint à croiser les bras de la gryffondor dans son dos pour la priver de façon définitive de tout mouvement.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui va devoir courir Sang de Bourbe.

Pansy passablement excédée qu'on lui résiste et qu'on mette en doute son autorité commença à caresser de sa baguette le visage d'Hermione, et s'approcha de l'oreille de la Gryffondor, encore une fois, mais bien plus près de façon à ce que cela reste entre elles deux.

-Je n'aime pas la manière dont toi et Drago vous êtes proches. Mais je le connais, il veut juste s'amuser un peu, et quand il en aura marre, il te jettera. Alors, un conseil Granger, évite de trop marcher à côté de lui, sinon tu risques bien de ne plus avoir l'occasion de voir le jour se lever. Suis-je clair ?

Hermione regarda ensuite dans la direction de Drago. Il était là et observait la scène sans véritable attention envers Hermione qui était en position de faiblesse et à deux doigts de se faire agresser. Pourtant, il restait là, les bras croisés et elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin et quant à son tour, elle avait besoin d'aide lui-même présent, ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide. Elle voulut se débattre, mais rien n'y fit, elle restait sans défense. Pansy souriait de plus belle. Ayant enfin le dessus, elle leva sa baguette, ouvrit la bouche prête à frapper, mais une main l'arrêta dans son élan.

Surprise, elle se retourna et vit Drago, le regard vide. Il avait cette expression qui voulait dire qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop et que cela devenait ridicule. Il montra du regard la porte de la salle qui venait de s'ouvrir. La serpentard souffla, visiblement déçue et fit signe à Milicent de lâcher prise. Pansy dans un élan d'affection leva vers son blondinet favori, des yeux pleins d'espoirs, dont celui qu'il lui prenne la main comme avant, mais rien de cela. Drago se contenta simplement de lui dire d'aller en classe, d'une voix tranchante, elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, tête basse.

Une fois le couloir vide, Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. Elle était tremblante et se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'évanouir de peur. Elle était courageuse en principe, mais il y avait toujours Harry et Ron. Une fois la pression de l'instant retombée, elle ramassa sa baguette et les mains de Drago se posèrent sur elle pour l'aider à se relever. Pourtant, d'un geste brusque, Hermione repoussa la main du vert et argent, se releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard si noir qu'elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle recula et secouant doucement la tête.

\- Harry et Ron avaient raison, tu ne changeras pas, tu veux juste t'amuser.

\- C'est pas...

\- Oh par Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle. Parkinson à eu ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne m'approcherais plus de toi et toi, tu devrais faire de même. Tu avais raison, c'était bien quand on ne s'aimait pas, c'était tellement plus facile.

\- Ecoute…

\- Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi et toi, tu serais resté là, les bras croisés !

-Tu crois que j'ai une position facile ?!

-On peut agir quand on en a envie !

-Oh pitié, ne me sers pas un discours préparé à l'avance sur comment faire le bien autour de soi ! Idiote ! Si j'av…

Hermione leva sa main et gifla Malfoy avec une telle force que celui-ci bascula et fit quelques pas sur le côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la Gryffondor avait disparu. Il resta là, sans rien dire, son cœur se déchirant lentement. La douleur se fit si forte qu'il ferma les yeux et fit en sorte de retrouver un rythme respiratoire correct. Il haïssait Pansy et son désir de se faire voir par le plus grand nombre. Il massa sa joue douloureuse, elle avait de la force la petite Gryffondor, puis il entra en cour sans un mot et prit alla s'asseoir seul au fond de la salle, croisa les bras et n'écouta rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Quel abruti. Pensa Drago en frottant encore sa joue.

Il remarqua très vite que Blaise l'observait de loin et que Pansy tentait de capter son regard pour lui faire son regard de biche et ainsi se faire pardonner, mais il la foudroya et préféra se concentrer sur son livre de cours, même s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il fixait les signes et les mots sans les relier à une quelconque réflexion. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son homologue qu'il n'allait certainement plus revoir avant un certain temps. Il aurait voulu réagir, mais il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir dont il aurait voulu disposer. De plus, ils se connaissaient si peu, mais ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir était si fort et sa culpabilité si présente. Il souffla et attendit patiemment la fin du cours pour sortir le plus rapidement possible et tenter de se rendre invisible aux yeux du monde. Pansy, qui n'était jamais en reste et qui pensait que la crise était passée attendit Drago en face de la salle et se jeta à son bras lorsque celui-ci sortit, mais le jeune homme se détacha d'elle en la faisant presque tomber. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard aux autres et fila droit vers la salle d'arithmancie, avec de la chance le cours n'était pas terminé et il pourrait tenter de s'expliquer avec Hermione, mais une fois devant la salle, celle-ci s'avéra vide. Il allait devoir se montrer imaginatif.

.

Drago ne croisa pas son homologue de la matinée. Peut-être qu'au déjeuner, elle serait plus avenante et n'aurait plus envie de lui dévisser la tête à coup de gifles. Il marcha alors jusque devant la porte de la grande salle et attendit. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire, mais il avait jusqu'à l'arrivée de la gryffondor pour trouver.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et il comprit que la situation allait nécessiter des nerfs d'acier lorsqu'Hermione passa devant lui sans lui accorder la moindre attention, pas même un regard. Elle passa en accélérant le pas, elle voulait éviter tout contact avec lui ou une personne de sa maison, mais Hermione voulait surtout échapper au regard de son homologue qui semblait chercher la discussion, le pardon, la vérité, elle ne voulait pas regarder en face pour repenser à tout ça, mais elle souhaitait surtout se débarrasser de cette douleur qui lui lacérait les entrailles depuis qu'elle était partie en le giflant et en se montrant incompréhensive face à sa position. La gryffondor se concentra alors sur Maly qu'elle faisait jouer dans ses mains, mais ne pas le regarder était plus dur que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

La préfète alla s'asseoir et commença à manger dans un silence quasi-religieux, elle ne répondit même pas à Ron quand celui-ci lui demanda si elle venait aux essais de quidditch de l'après-midi. Ginny en grande observatrice, vit ce qu'il semblait se passer. Elle aimait se mêler des histoires des gens et agrandir son carnet à potins. Elle regarda alternativement Drago et Hermione, Drago jetait des regards furtifs, mais pénétrants à la Gryffondor qui faisait tout pour les éviter et qui à chaque fois qu'elle en évitait un se refermait de plus en plus dans sa colère silencieuse, si bien qu'elle finît par se lever pour sortir en courant, ce qui n'étonna pas la rousse.

\- Heu... mais ? Interrogea Ron

\- Histoire de Filles, tu ne comprendrais pas. Rétorqua Ginny avant même que Ron ait ouvert la bouche.

\- Les filles, c'est d'un compliqué, t'as un dictionnaire ?

\- Quand t'auras appris à lire, répondit Ginny en embrassant la joue de Harry et en partant derrière Hermione.

* * *

B_onsoir,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, mais surtout que ce petit chapitre vous a plu !_

_Je crois qu'en postant le dimanche, je prend un bon rythme et compte bien le garder ! Je suis cependant désolé si je poste tard, mais la journée j'ai tendance à faire autre chose. Si je trouve plus de temps peut-être verrai je pour poster deux chapitres certains dimanche, mais c'est encre à l'état de réflexion :)_

_Si vous avez des questions, des retours etc... n'hésitez pas !_

_Merci pour votre passage :)_


	7. Chapter 7 Celui qui n'aimait pas perdre

**_._**

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Celui qui n'aimait pas perdre._**

**_._**

* * *

« Harry et Ron avaient raison, tu ne changeras pas, tu veux juste t'amuser ... »

Drago sentait que devenir un être humain doué de sentiments était vraiment compliqué. Il se demanda même si tout ça n'allait pas le tuer. Le serpentard, une fois sortit de la grande salle à la suite de Weasley et Granger, prit le chemin du parc, là au moins personne n'allait venir lui chercher des noises étant donné qu'il faisait froid. Il marcha un long moment, les mains dans les poches de sa cape et le nez enfouit dans son écharpe, continuant de repasser le film des dernières heures dans sa tête. Il lui fallait trouver une solution à l'épineux problème de l'homologue têtue et bien trop jolie pour qu'on lui en veuille. Il s'arrêta et leva la tête. Le ciel était bleu malgré quelques nuages, c'était un temps agréable et propice à la réflexion étant donné qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus seul avec lui-même et qu'il n'avait encore rien d'autre à faire.

En repensant à la matinée écoulée, il revit le regard larmoyant et terrifié de son homologue. D'un côté, elle avait raison, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, d'un autre côté, elle avait tort. Il n'avait pas eu les moyens de l'aider, mais surtout, il ne s'en était pas sentit capable. Mais l'aider, c'était aussi se mettre à découvert et mettre son cœur en vitrine pour que tous le dissèquent avant de le pendre haut et court. Il pouvait entendre sa voix trembler, voir ses joues rougir, les larmes pleuvoir et sentir sa peur. Drago ressentit une énième fois le contact brutal de la main de son homologue avec sa joue et puis plus rien. L'humilier pour se protéger, voilà ce à quoi il en était réduit.

Le jeune homme se sentait mal. La colère venait se mêler à la douleur, à la culpabilité et l'envie de fermer pour ne plus laisser le moindre sentiment passer. Devenir un sentimental, ce n'était pas pour lui et pourtant. Il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son homologue que ses amis, mais au cours des dernières années passer à la regarder de loin, il avait appris qu'il fallait la laisser se calmer lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago tomba sur le trio d'énormes rochers qui bordaient le lac, il venait s'y asseoir parfois pour regarder vivre l'immense étendue d'eau tantôt claire comme le ciel, tantôt sombre comme les ténèbres. Drago examina l'idée de s'y rendre et au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, des voix s'élevèrent non loin. Il sursauta et recula derrière un arbre.

\- Hermione, mais où vas-tu ? On aurait pu parler ailleurs dans le château, tu sais ?

Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour. Il pencha la tête et vit Hermione, rouge de colère debout face à Ginny, la psychologue en chef de Poudlard.

-Ginny, j'aimerais être un peu….

-Si tu me dis que tu aimerais être seule, je t'arrache les yeux. Répondit Ginny avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de continuer sa phrase. Alors ?

-Il n'y a rien !

-Alors ne hurle pas.

-Je ne hurle pas ! Cria Hermione.

-Mais oui et moi, je suis le Père Noël. Vraiment Hermione, tu crois pouvoir me mentir ? A moi ? Ta meilleure amie ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, tripotant machinalement les manches de sa cape. Ginny avait tout le temps raison, autant qu'elle, mais pas sur les mêmes sujets.

-C'est Malfoy ?

Hermione devint si rouge que Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

-C'est Malfoy. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il… c'est un abruti ! Explosa Hermione.

La gryffondor étouffa un sanglot puis elle alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre qui faisait face au lac. Drago était juste derrière et tendit l'oreille. Ginny vint auprès de sa meilleure amie et la laissa vider son sac et raconter ce qui était à l'origine de sa colère. Le récit dura un moment et les mots durs qu'elle utilisa pour décrire son ressentit achevèrent Drago.

\- Il ne voulait sûrement pas que sa réputation de préfet soit entachée parce qu'il aurait laissé une élève se faire agresser devant lui. Au fond, il ne pense qu'à lui. Je pensais qu'on avait grandi... Il l'a lui-même dit.

-Avant tout, sache que je ne le défends absolument pas, mais d'un côté, je comprends sa réaction, enfin… son absence de réaction. Inverse la situation, s'il s'était retrouvé à ta place, tu l'aurais aidé ? Tu te serais mis tout le monde à dos comme ça ? Tu n'aurais pas osé non plus. Ce n'est pas difficile, si tu l'avais défendu, les gens en aurait conclu des choses et tu ne te serais jamais dépêtrée de tout ça. Les gens verraient que tu l'aimes bien et tu sais bien que ce serait mal vu. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Bien entendu cela n'excuse pas tout, mais avant de le gifler, je pense qu'il aurait fallu réfléchir. Un peu. Au lieu de foncer comme tu l'as fait.

-J'ai juste eu peur Ginny, comprend moi !

-Mais je te comprends, tête de citrouille. Je t'explique simplement les choses pour que tu comprennes que s'il n'a pas agi ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en fichait. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, même s'il ne le dira jamais, sinon il serait rentré en cours en te laissant dans ton coin.

-On ne s'aime pas BIEN !

Le visage d'Hermione vira au rouge.

-On ne peut pas bien s'aimer, c'est impossible. C'est dans la logique des choses, je suis à gryffondor, je suis ce qu'il y a de pire dans le monde magique, une née-moldue et lui est un sang-pur, serpentard et le prix de ma maison doit représenter son argent de poche. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir qui va changer la relation qu'on a depuis notre première année. Comment il pourrait bien aimer le rat de bibliothèque que je suis ? On est si loin que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous rapprocher en dehors de notre bon sens, bien s'entendre dans le cadre de nos rôles de préfets. Et tu imagines ? Si on s'aimait bien, ce serait l'hystérie dans le château. Il a dû me sourire une fois pour passer le temps…

Hermione ne s'avouerait jamais qu'elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de fille terriblement compliquée une fois impliquée dans une relation qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. Elle avait si peu confiance en elle, Ginny le savait. Elle allait tout compliquer et se mettre elle-même des bâtons dans les roues pour échouer et renouer avec le passé, mais étrangement, cette fois, la gryffondor gardait cette pointe de profonde tristesse au fond d'elle et son amie pouvait le voir. Malfoy était un idiot, un lâche, un égoïste, mais il avait visiblement réussi à toucher Hermione et peu de gens avaient réussi un tel exploit. Peut-être qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à sauver chez le serpentard grâce à Hermione. Ginny entreprit donc de tenter de sauver le bateau du naufrage.

-Je vais essayer de déchiffrer ce que tu viens de dire. Continua Ginny. Le fait que tu en parles autant et que tu répètes qu'il devait juste s'amuser, ça signifie qu'au fond tu ne t'en fiche pas autant que tu voudrais le faire croire. Ca te touche. Tu pensais que les événements récents allaient changer la donne et arranger un peu les choses. Je ne dis pas que ce serait génial qu'on soit tous amis, mais s'il était sincère, peut-être que tu ne perds pas ton temps. Tu sais… Les choses doivent être difficiles pour lui, je ne te demande pas d'être compréhensive non plus, mais c'est toi la première qui pensait qu'il pouvait changer, c'est toi qui as vu que c'était dur pour lui. Tu crois que sa vie serait plus simple si on apprenait qu'il était ami avec une Gryffondor, toi en plus ? Et tu aurais aussi eu une vie infernale. Je ne l'aime pas, mais d'un autre côté, je peux comprendre et je te comprends aussi, mais je ne vais pas passer l'année à te courir après comme ça tous les jours.

Hermione sourit légèrement, Ginny la connaissait comme personne et savait lui parler comme personne.

-J'aimerais parfois, toujours t'avoir avec moi pour éviter de faire ce genre de bêtise. J'ai juste eu peur d'être blessé et voir qu'il ne réagissait pas, que ça ne semblait rien lui faire, j'ai vraiment cru que tout s'écroulait. Je me suis dit qu'il s'en fichait… Après tout, c'est pas comme si nous étions réellement amis ou proches ? Non ?

-Ca, c'est toi qui le décideras. Fit Ginny en tapotant l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt, un silence durant lequel elle fixa les ondes du lac qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans le plus grand calme, puis, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait d'être dit, elle s'autorisa quelques larmes dans les bras de Ginny et parvint à dire, entre deux sanglots.

-Je n'aurai pas dû le gifler. C'était horrible de ma part.

-Ça reste un abruti, ça lui fera les pieds, t'en fais pas.

Elles parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien pour détendre Hermione qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si elle continuer de parler de son homologue ou même d'y penser. Elle lui en voulait encore trop, même si une partie d'elle le comprenait. C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, prirent leurs Boursouflets qui gambadaient joyeusement dans l'herbe, puis partirent vers le terrain de Quidditch où se déroulaient les essais de Gryffondor. Une fois les deux gryffondors hors de vue, Drago se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et prit aussi la direction du château, car il avait à faire et pas le temps de régler ses problèmes personnels.

Plus loin à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, Hermione laissa Ginny devant les vestiaires et monta dans les gradins avec Arnold et Maly sur son épaule.

.

Au-dessus du terrain le ciel était bleu et donc parfait pour commencer les sélections. Une fois les joueurs changés, Harry et Ginny vinrent se placer devant eux et comprirent que comme chaque année, les sélections allaient être un enfer. Face à la masse d'élèves qui ne tenaient pas en place, Harry souffla et commença à faire le décompte des deuxièmes années qui allaient tous passer à la trappe tant ils bougeaient comme des diables. Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur les autres élèves, Ron se tenait debout dans un coin, le visage toujours vert, une habitude, les membres habituels de l'équipe tentaient de le soutenir pour qu'il arrive à monter sur son balai. Non, loin d'eux, Harry remarqua néanmoins une présence plus que dérangeante, celle de Cormac. Comment cet abruti fini débordant d'amour-propre au point d'en étouffer les autres pouvait-il se présenter ?

Ginny, qui sentait que Harry était capable de faire brûler Cormac sur place, décida de commencer et fit décoller les élèves de deuxième et troisième année. Trois carambolages plus tard et quelques bonnes écorchures, Ginny mit fin à leurs souffrances et leur demanda de revenir l'année suivante « quand vous serez capable de tenir sur un balai sans faire les idiots » afin de se concentrer sur des valeurs sures.

\- Bien, on va faire des tests avec ceux qui veulent être batteurs !

Il n'y avait que quatre prétendants au titre. Harry les laissa décoller et lâcha les cognards pour observer leurs tactiques. Ils formaient deux duos et devaient se faire passer les cognards dix fois sans que l'autre duo ne leur enlève. L'exercice était complexe et fonctionnait pour chaque sélection. Après une bataille acharnée, le duo de cinquième tomba à terre complètement sonné par Coote et Peakes qui avaient enfin appris à ne pas s'envoyer le cognard en pleine figure, un véritable exploit. Harry félicita Coote et Peakes et décida de passer aux poursuiveurs. Il savait déjà qu'il voulait garder les mêmes joueuses, Ginny, Katie et Demelza étaient trop douées pour qu'il les laisse sur la touche. Quelques minutes plus tard, son vœu se réalisa quand les prétendantes aux postes préférèrent fuir face à leurs rivales qui allaient les écraser.

-Une bonne chose de faite. Ricana Ginny. J'aurai eu peur de leur casser un bras.

Harry souffla, il ne trouvait plus rien à redire à Ginny quand la flamme de la victoire brillait dans ses yeux.

-On va passer aux gardiens ! Fit Harry.

Ron perdit alors toute sa contenance et commença à chercher un endroit où se cacher afin de ne pas avoir à monter sur un balai. C'était sans compter sur Ginny qui fila lui remonter les bretelles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne monte sur son balai et ne s'envole jusqu'aux buts, le visage blanc et jugeant la distance que son corps allait parcourir en tombant. Une fois Ron et Cormac en place, Harry s'approche de Ginny, Katie et Demelza.

\- Ne soyez pas tendres, sinon Mclaggen va nous faire un scandale.

\- Pourquoi on ne prend pas Cormac ? Demanda Katie.

\- J'ai besoin de te rappeler le match ou Luna à fait le commentaire ?

\- En effet. Bon, on va faire ce qu'on peut. Puis elles s'envolèrent.

Harry prit quelques secondes et s'envola vers Ron qui le regardait dans l'espoir qu'il annule la sélection et lui demande de revenir. Mais bien entendu, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- T'as intérêt à tous les arrêter, sinon je vais devoir prendre Cormac et je sens que je vais le pendre après deux séances d'entraînement.

\- Harry... Je vais vomir. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que me font subir mes intestins.

\- Tu n'as qu'à ravaler. Répondit le capitaine en revenant au sol.

\- Cool, merci Harry, t'es un vrai pote...

Harry revint au sol et observa la scène d'un œil inquiet. Ginny était une véritable fusée, elle allait, venait sur le terrain et lançait de véritables boulets de canon à son frère, Demelza et Katie applaudirent et prirent le pli de la rousse après l'avoir vu faire quelques lancés. Si Harry s'était caché les yeux au début, il fut plus que surprit de voir Ron arrêter chaque tir, sûrement par peur de les rater et que les suivants soient bien pires et par peur de subir la colère de Harry et la vantardise de Cormac. Après quinze minutes de jeu, Ron avait encaissé huit buts et semblait encore plus malade qu'au début.

\- Bravo ! Le félicita Harry, va t'asseoir. Cormac ! À toi.

Sachant qu'il allait faire bien mieux que cet imbécile de Wesley, Cormac prit son temps et alla se placer face aux buts. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de Ginny à se venger de ce qu'il avait fait lors du match précédent. Aussi longtemps qu'elle volerait sur ce terrain, Cormac n'y aurait jamais sa place en tant que joueur, en revanche elle avait besoin d'un punching-ball. Katie, Demelza et Ginny prirent leurs balais et les souaffles.

-T'es prêt ? Demanda Ginny, un sourire terrifiant dessiné sur son visage.

-Tu me connais Weas…

Bien entendu, si Ginny ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, l'entendre était encore pire, alors elle envoya la première bombe à travers les buts, manquant la tête du jeune homme, de peu. C'était alors qu'une véritable pluie de souaffles tomba sur le gryffondor. Son traitement était bien pire que celui de Ron qui souffla de soulagement.

\- C'est de la triche, vous n'en avez pas envoyé autant à Weasley ! Hurla Cormac entre deux balles.

\- Bah, voyons Cormac, Cria Ginny qui fonçait comme une flèche vers les buts, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu arrêtes tous les tirs en un rien de temps, tu es le meilleur non ? Prouve-le-nous ! Elle envoya dans les buts le souaffle.

Au final Cormac arrêta seulement trois balles. Dans un état de colère qui rendait Ginny euphorique, il partit en poussant des jurons envers les joueuses qui auraient bien voulu que Cormac reste, histoire de pouvoir jouer encore un peu.

Les sélections terminées, Harry observa son équipe fraîchement constituée et sourit en les félicitant. Il leur donna la première date d'entraînement pendant qu'Hermione entrait sur le stade en courant pour féliciter les joueurs, notamment Ginny, Demelza et Katie pour leur performance contre Cormac.

\- Mais qui voilà ? Fit alors Katie en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

\- Les essais de Serpentard, remarqua Harry.

\- Oh, regardez, railla Ron, Malfoy à un fan-club. Il montra du doigt une nuée de filles qui suivaient avec un regard admiratif un jeune homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs.

\- La ferme Ron. Cracha Hermione, elle marcha derrière Harry et en passant devant Malfoy qui n'osa pas la regarder, mais l'écoutait attentivement. Ça sent la fouine à des kilomètres.

Malfoy se tut, mais intérieurement la colère et la tristesse faisaient rage. Il la regarda discrètement s'éloigner et vit que Ginny avait frappé Hermione sur la tête, puis les Gryffondors disparurent.

.

Le repas du soir se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les sélections de Quidditch faites, cela signifiait que la saison pouvait commencer et que tous les coups étaient permis. A la table des Gryffondors, Cormac se tenait le plus loin possible de Ginny, Katie et Demelza qui se moquaient de lui en lui souriant de temps en temps, Hermione parlait avec Harry des sélections, Ron était resté au dortoir pour dormir et se remettre de ses émotions, mais surtout pour soigner les énormes bleus infligés par sa sœur chérie.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ? Demanda enfin Harry qui avait remarqué qu'elle jetait des regards furtifs et furieux vers la table des Serpentard.

\- J'ai le droit de mentir ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Pas vraiment.

La préfète souffla et raconta à Harry ce qu'il c'était passé, en occultant le fait qu'elle et Malfoy étaient devenus de presque bons amis. Après son récit, Harry proposa ses services afin de tuer Malfoy, mais la rouge et or l'en empêcha en lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis et que toute façon, elle et le Serpentard ne s'adresseraient plus la parole. Le repas finit Hermione accompagna Harry jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Bon, commença Harry, s'il y'a un problème tu me le dis. Tu sais que je serai ravi de lui fracturer le nez moi-même cette fois.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Ronflak Cornu ! Dit Harry à haute voix.

\- Bonjour le mot de passe, ricana la préfète.

-T'as vu le tiens ? Lui retourna Harry.

-Touché !

-Hermione ! Harry arrêta son amie qui partait. Tu sais que tu peux me parler au moins ? Il semblait inquiet.

-Je le sais, Harry.

Hermione sourit tendrement face à la dévotion de son ami. Jamais elle ne serait capable de lui rendre tout ce que Harry pouvait lui offrir. Elle embrassa la joue du gryffondor, puis elle prit la direction de sa salle commune, sans la moindre envie. Elle savait qu'elle y serait seule avec « lui », seule et sans protection, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à se défendre cette fois. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Ginny et tout en cherchant à occulter la phrase « tu l'aimes bien » elle regarda le tableau qui devait lui permettre d'entrer.

La jeune femme était debout et semblait être en colère. Le jeune homme était assis non loin d'elle, le regard suppliant. Ce tableau avait le don de mettre Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir, sauf que ce n'était qu'un tableau, mais un tableau très étrange. Hermione l'observa un instant puis elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer délicatement. Elle était entre l'envie de mettre un terme à tout ça et l'envie de fuir le plus loin possible, tant de possibilités, mais aucun indice pour l'aider à marcher sur le bon chemin.

La préfète prit une profonde inspiration et entra après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Pattenrond était là et vint se frotter contre ses jambes, certainement un moyen de lui dire qu'il était heureux de la voir, mais qu'il serait encore plus heureux d'avoir à manger. Elle sourit, caressa son énorme boule de poils et leva les yeux.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

.

Il était là, silencieux, assit sur le canapé aux couleurs de sa maison. Depuis quand était-il là ? L'attendait-il ? Son visage était sombre, ses yeux exprimaient tant de choses que la tête de la gryffondor tourna. Son corps été légèrement enfoncé dans le canapé comme s'il était épuisé, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il se leva et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'aimerais te parler. Dit-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas la faire fuir encore une fois.

Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait partir le plus loin possible, mais son corps ne bougea pas et le laissa approcher. Elle chercha le moyen de contrôler ses pensées qui se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnées et sa respiration qui n'avait plus aucun sens. Tout volait en éclats dès qu'il parlait, dès qu'il bougeait. A chaque fois. Prise entre deux feux, Hermione tenta de le pousser pour passer et tenter de lui échapper.

\- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Ecoute… je…

\- Non ! Sa voix se mit à trembler. De toute manière, c'est mieux comme ça. Parfois se rapprocher de certaines personnes peut s'avérer douloureux. Je pense que ça fonctionne très bien entre nous. Je te regarde et je me dis que la raison pour laquelle on se déteste, c'est parce qu'à se rapprocher, on en deviendrait toxique l'un pour l'autre. On se ferait trop de mal et je ne veux pas souffrir. Nos vies sont déjà suffisamment compliquées comme ça. Alors, laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

Hermione refusait de rester une minute de plus en sa présence, car elle se sentait céder. Elle prit une grande inspiration et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son homologue. Quand elle eut claqué la porte de sa chambre au nez du serpentard, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage empourpré dans son oreiller. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle repensa à cette brève rencontre. Son visage presque suppliant, sincère, le premier depuis longtemps. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu réagir comme il l'avait fait, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais comment savoir ? Elle aurait pu redescendre et lui en parler, mais elle se sentait encore trop en colère contre lui. La nuit lui apporterait probablement conseils.

En bas, Drago n'était pas vraiment étonné de la réaction de son homologue, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler. D'un côté, elle avait raison, elle avait le droit de refuser tout contact avec lui, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient proches. Ils avaient simplement été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre quelques fois, s'étaient adressé quelques sourires et étrangement ceux de son homologue ne lui déplaisaient pas. En revanche, les colères de celle-ci et ses larmes, il avait du mal à les supporter. Cette fille était un enfer à elle toute seule. Elle pouvait s'embraser en quelques secondes et tout emporter avec elle. Il pensa à aller la voir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, alors il préféra retourner s'asseoir devant le feu qui continuait de crépiter dans l'âtre. Cette journée faisait partie de celles qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Entre le scandale du matin et les sélections de quidditch plus qu'épuisantes, il rêvait à présent de dormir pour passer au lendemain.

Le jeune homme pensa attendre un peu pour voir si Hermione revenait, mais il sentait ses yeux se fermer et il avait même l'impression de voir la poche de la cape de son homologue bouger… Il se savait fatigué, mais pas à ce point. Il secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et mené par son habituelle curiosité, il se dirigea doucement vers la cape de son homologue. La poche bougeait, c'était une certitude. Lentement, Drago plongea sa main dans la poche de la cape et en sortit Maly le petit boursouflet. Hermione sous le coup de la colère l'avait certainement oublié.

Libérée de sa petite prison, la petite boule de poils se frotta contre la paume de la main de Drago qui eut un léger sursaut, il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection de créatures magiques et fixa le petit boursouflet, puis il la prit avec lui pour retourner s'asseoir.

\- Il faut croire que nous sommes seuls. Je te ramènerais bien, mais j'ai peur d'y perdre des plumes…

Maly prit une teinte rouge et roula sur les genoux de Drago. Si Hermione se rendait compte de la disparition de son boursouflet elle viendrait peut-être le chercher. Maly sautilla sur le bras du jeune homme tout en décrivant des cercles sur sa main. Elle réussit après plusieurs essais et sous le regard amusé de Drago à sauter sur son épaule, puis elle roula le long de son bras et atterrit sur sa main qu'il leva vers son visage afin de voir les minuscules yeux ronds de la petite bête.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais parler, ça pourrait vraiment m'aider…

Les couinements et les changements de couleurs de la petite boule de poils n'aideraient pas Drago. Sachant qu'il n'était pas près de trouver le sommeil, il s'allongea sur le canapé et laissa gambader Maly sur son torse sans aucune gêne. Au final, cette chose pleine de poils n'était pas si répugnante, il se trouva alors à éprouver une certaine affection pour la petite bestiole. Après un moment, il ferma enfin les yeux.

Un peu plus tard lorsque le calme fut enfin de retour dans la salle commune, Hermione se leva, les yeux grands ouvert.

-Maly !

Sous le coup de la colère elle en avait oublié son boursouflet dans la poche de sa cape. Tout en se traitant d'idiote, la gryffondor enfila un gilet puis elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au salon et ouvrit la porte avec discrétion au cas où Drago serait encore là. Elle fonça vers sa cape et cru mourir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Maly ne se trouvait plus dans sa poche. Peut-être qu'elle avait sauté par terre et que Pattenrond en avait fait son repas ?

Paniquée, Hermione se retourna et commença à regarder par terre, puis elle leva les yeux.

Si on lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Là, sur le canapé vert et argent, Drago était endormi et sous sa main qui était posée sur son torse, Maly dormait paisiblement. Hermione se sentit alors sourire. Le préfet dormait et avait l'air apaisé. Une mèche de cheveux tombait de façon presque innocente sur son front. La jeune femme se prit alors à le regarder dormir tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Ginny qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne voyait pas quelqu'un de mauvais, du moins pas à cet instant, bien au contraire. Elle voyait quelqu'un d'épuisé à force de se battre contre ses démons tout en cherchant une épaule pour se reposer, même quelques minutes. Cette épaule, c'était visiblement la sienne et elle s'était montrée terriblement égoïste en le rejetant, en refusant de le comprendre, en se montrant égoïste.

Discrètement, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et redescendit avec une couverture qu'elle posa tant bien que mal sur Drago et Maly qui en dormant poussait de petits bruits presque inaudibles. Hermione hésita un moment puis elle décida de s'allonger à son tour sur le canapé rouge et or pour lire un livre, mais elle s'endormit avant même de l'avoir ouvert.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla assez difficilement. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, malgré la petite compagnie de Maly. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'on avait mis une couverture sur lui. Il papillonna quelques secondes puis il entendit Maly qui couinait en roulant sur la table. Comment cette chose pouvait-elle être en si grande forme alors que même le soleil peinait à se lever ? Il retira la couverture et parvint à s'asseoir sur le canapé, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage puis il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'une Hermione à peine réveillée. Ils se regardèrent sans aucune haine, ni tristesse.

\- Bonjour, Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix douce, surprise, mais surtout endormie.

\- Bonjour, répondit la Gryffondor de la même voix, empreinte de douceur.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même entre les deux jeunes gens. Hermione était gênée et ne savait pas où regarder, à cet instant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être loin de lui, seule dans sa chambre, cachée par sa couette qu'elle voyait comme un rempart contre la négativité ambiante tant elle était confortable. La gryffondor tourna la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle pouvait voir se dessiner les montagnes et le grand lac éclairés par le jour naissant. Elle avait beau ne pas regarder son homologue, elle pouvait sentir le regard de celui-ci sur elle et ses joues commencèrent à rougir sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Après une longue hésitation, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et cédant à son envie de savoir comment il allait, elle se tourna enfin vers lui et une flèche traversa son corps de part en part.

Il était là, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes sous son menton, il cherchait encore à se réveiller. La lumière du soleil vint éveiller son visage et quelques mèches de cheveux qui se promenaient sur son front. Il leva un peu plus la tête vers elle et laissa découvrir à la jeune femme un regard bleu presque aussi intense que l'océan dans un moment de calme avant la tempête qui ferait s'agiter les vagues. Le calme de l'instant le rendait bien différent, il semblait plus doux, plus timide. Il s'était mis à machinalement tripoter sa chevalière tout en remuant ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de lui parler, de commencer la conversation qu'il désirait tant, sans tout faire rater. Il ressemblait à un enfant et cela fit fondre le cœur d'Hermione qui sentit toute envie de fuir la quitter pour laisser à la place un cœur battant à grande vitesse. Elle resta clouée sur le canapé.

S'il voulait parler, il allait devoir trouver une autre solution, elle voulait qu'il lui prouve sa sincérité, même si à cet instant la vue du visage du Serpentard au petit matin était plus attirante et troublante qu'autre chose. Elle respira et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et s'intéressa à Maly qui continuait de rouler sur la table entre les livres.

En face d'elle, Drago cherchait un moyen pour briser le silence, mais il craignait de la faire fuir encore une fois. Il resta donc muet, la regardant chercher un endroit où se cacher. Quand elle s'affolait, ses joues étaient rosies par la timidité, elle se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas crier et ses petites mains tripotaient son col de chemise. Elle était étrange et cela était étonnamment plaisant. Ses cheveux se balançaient derrière elle, en suivant les mouvements de son corps. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter de la voir dans un tel état, mais étrangement, se savoir à l'origine de ses joues rouges, de ses mains qui se tortillaient à présent sur sa nuque comme si elle mourrait de chaud, lui donnait un doux sentiment de satisfaction.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis le jeune lui adresse un doux sourire mêlé d'un léger rire presque imperceptible.

Sentant qu'elle allait se consumer sur place Hermione se leva brutalement et se précipita dans sa chambre. A présent Drago Malfoy était parfaitement éveillé et son intérêt pour la gryffondor s'éveilla d'autant plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour rapidement se coiffer, puis il se leva avec l'envie de régler cette histoire quitte à devoir se montrer plus qu'imaginatif et rusé. L'innocence et la douceur n'allaient pas fonctionner, alors il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. S'il n'avait pas le droit de parler, peut-être qu'agir serait plus efficace, mais il ne garantissait pas qu'il agirait délicatement. Drago se leva et monta les marches qui menaient à la chambre d'Hermione, sans que les escaliers ne lui opposent la moindre résistance. Il posa sa main sur la porte et pensa frapper, mais elle n'allait pas lui ouvrir. Il fallait être plus subtil. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis, tout en souriant, il s'adressa à la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bien. Comme je n'ai visiblement pas le droit de te parler, je suppose que je dois gagner ce droit. Je te propose de jouer. C'est un peu le jeu du loup et du petit chaperon rouge. Ton but est de courir le plus vite possible et si jamais je t'attrape, je gagne le droit de pouvoir enfin te parler. Je trouve que c'est un…

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Disons jusqu'à minuit ?

Le silence régna un long moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Hermione rouge de colère. Visiblement, elle n'était pas tentée par le petit jeu du serpentard. Il n'en était pas étonné, mais il devait bien agir et comme ses moqueries avaient toujours fait réagir sa délicieuse homologue, il ne lui restait que ça comme solution.

Elle était habillée et apparemment s'apprêtait à descendre dans la salle de bains. Elle se planta devant lui les bras croisés et le dévisagea.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu crois que je vais passer ma journée à t'éviter ? Tu me connais mal.

-Pourtant, m'éviter hier ne t'a pas tant dérangé que cela. Répondit-il.

-C'était pas.. enfin… Elle sentit ses mots se perdre au loin.

\- Ose me dire que la curiosité ne te pique pas. Il sourit un peu plus, dos au mur et les bras croisés.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

\- Tu es sortie de ta chambre, alors que tu aurais tout bonnement pu m'ignorer. J'ai constaté hier que tu étais très douée pour ça. Et tu rougis.

Surprise, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et se rendit alors compte qu'elles étaient brûlantes. Elle n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la porte, mais elle avait été bien trop attiré par la voix derrière la porte et trop curieuse de connaître les règles de son petit jeu. Elle resta plantée devant Drago. Il était adossé au mur et semblait avoir bien trop confiance en lui, en témoignait le fin et large sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage. S'il cherchait à la déstabiliser, il était en train de gagner, mais il ne devait surtout pas sentir qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement pour la première fois, et pas de colère, ce qui était à la fois agréable et terrifiant. Les deux homologues se jaugèrent un moment, pour voir lequel allait céder le premier. Bientôt, une certaine tension s'installa, chacun testant le regard de l'autre, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Hermione qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son malaise. Elle tripotait machinalement l'ourlet de sa jupe, ce qui attira irrémédiablement l'œil du serpentard qui arqua un sourcil intéressé.

-Arrête ça ! Siffla Hermione.

-De ?

-Tu sais très bien !

Gênée, Hermione croisa les bras et recula un peu, mais son dos rencontra le mur. Coincée. Elle était enfin désarçonnée. Le cœur du blond se serra et se mit à battre si vite et si fort qu'il crut le sentir sortir de sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle était comme lui, qu'elle avait envie de faire un pas en avant, mais elle était bien trop fière. Lentement, Drago fit un pas en avant, désireux de prendre les choses en main, de s'approcher enfin de ce qui le hantait depuis déjà quelques jours. Il avait à cet instant, envie de la toucher, de savoir si elle était bien réelle et s'il pouvait se permettre de la prendre en chasse. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur et les scénarios qui passaient dans sa tête étaient tout, sauf corrects. Au final, qu'avait-il à perdre à présent ? Il fit un pas de plus, tout en la regardant, un fin sourire laissant à peine voir ses dents. Il la sentait désarmée. Il n'en fallu pas plus au serpentard qui fondit sans sommation sur la gryffondor qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt.

Il plaqua une main sur le mur juste à côté du visage pivoine d'Hermione et l'autre vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il appuya légèrement son corps contre le sien pour la faire reculer entièrement contre le mur, histoire qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Hermione était piégée et ne parvenait plus à contrôler le flot de pensées qui se cognaient dans sa tête. Le frapper ? crier ? chercher à fuir ? rester ? se battre ? l'affronter ? se laisser consumer ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'incident de la veille aurait pu les rapprocher de la sorte, alors que le contraire aurait dû se produire. Il la tenait sous sa coupe et son visage était à présent à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle court du serpentard tout contre ses lèvres, elle pouvait détailler les traits de son visage, mais elle préféra se concentrer sur la tempête qui faisait rage dans ses yeux bleu azur si expressifs. Elle le sentait son cœur brûler et tout son être suivre le même chemin à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, sans un mot, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus oppressante.

Elle devait à son tour prendre le contrôle de la situation. C'était une première pour la gryffondor, mais elle prit sur elle et affronta le regard du serpentard pour tenter de le faire reculer.

Le regard de braise de la jeune femme eut pour effet de faire frissonner Drago qui sentit alors son corps réagir d'une façon quelque peu gênante, autant pour lui que pour elle, mais il se reprit. Il laissa la rouge et or respirer en reculant un peu, puis il revint à la charge, pressa son corps contre celui de sa douce homologue qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise bien vite étouffé par les lèvres du serpentard qui vint se suspendre au bord des siennes. Il ne l'embrassait pas vraiment, il prenait soin de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux, mais ainsi, les lèvres du jeune homme pouvaient suivre le mouvement de celles d'Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre et sentait son visage s'empourprer à vue d'œil. Pourtant, si la situation était terriblement gênante, Hermione se sentait vivante, elle ressentait à cet instant tellement de choses qu'elle n'aurait pu toutes les décrire.

-Alors ? Murmura le serpentard d'une voix douce.

-C'est… injuste et gênant… Parvint à répondre Hermione d'une voix peu convaincue.

-Cela n'est gênant qu'à partir de l'instant où tu veux t'enfuir. Est-ce le cas ?

-Je…

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle refusait d'admettre que la proximité du corps du serpentard lui était agréable et qu'intérieurement, tout son corps souhaitait prolonger le contact. Elle chercha les mots pour exprimer le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle laissa sa main remonter le long de la manche du jeune homme pour venir s'accrocher à son bras, comme pour le retenir. Peut-être que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Cependant, quand Drago Malfoy enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de la gryffondor, celle-ci perdit définitivement pied. Le parfum fleurit d'Hermione Granger aurait pu emmener le jeune homme bien loin. Le feu qui sévissait en lui redoubla d'intensité et il se permit de laisser vagabonder ses doigts sur le cou d'Hermione, il l'entendait, qui ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Il caressa délicatement son cou, son épaule et remonta sur la nuque de la jeune femme à la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Bientôt, il prit le menton de la rouge et or entre ses doigts et releva le visage de celle-ci vers lui. Sa peau délicate, ses traits fins, ses joues rosies par l'instant, ses grands yeux dorés qui brûlaient un peu plus à chaque seconde et ses lèvres fines. Tout pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Comment avait-il pu rester si loin d'elle toutes ces années ? Il voulait essayer quelque chose, il voulait savoir qu'elles étaient les limites de la plus indomptable des gryffondor. Il fit alors glisser sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme puis il approcha son visage du sien, bien plus près cette fois. Il pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur de la peau de son homologue. Il vint alors effleurer l'oreille de la préfète, du bout des lèvres. Elle eut un sursaut, un léger gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer, sans succès pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago qui décida d'aller plus loin en embrassant cette fois son cou. Ne s'y étant pas attendu, elle laissa un petit cri aigue s'échapper de sa gorge, elle se colla un peu plus contre la pierre froide du couloir. Ses jambes étaient en train de se dérober sous elle, mais en bon gentleman, Drago la retint en l'entourant de ses bras. Rien n'allait plus. La situation semblait prendre un tournant inattendu. Ils risquaient d'aller trop loin.

Drago sentait que plus rien n'allait. Il sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Hermione, mais plus encore, son corps semblait être hors de tout contrôle. Il sentit sa tête tourner et c'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour se soustraire à cette situation explosive. Avec une poigne de fer, elle parvint à se dégager de la prise du serpentard et se rua à corps perdu sur celui-ci, menée par l'envie de goûter au danger. Drago perdit l'équilibre et c'est lui qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, Hermione contre lui. Elle approcha à son tour son visage de celui de son homologue. C'était à son tour de rougir, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dos au mur sans possibilité de fuite. Elle colla un peu plus son corps contre le sien, puis, délicatement, elle glissa ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille du serpentard qui serré les poings et levé la tête pour parvenir à rester concentré. Elle murmura alors d'une voix douce.

-Tu as gagné. Nous allons jouer. Tu as donc jusqu'à minuit et comme il y a toujours une contrepartie… si tu ne parviens pas à tes fins à minuit, c'est moi qui pourrais exiger quelque chose. Ah, au fait, je cours vite. Puis elle fila, comme une ombre, une illusion.

Drago resta dos au mur un moment, en silence, complétement ahuri avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol. Il aurait pu s'attendre à tout, mais jamais il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse réagir comme ça et retourner ses gestes contre lui. Il sentait encore le choc au contact de son dos avec le mur, mais il ressentait surtout encore le contact du corps de la gryffondor tout contre le sien, son souffle court, la chaleur de sa peau, son regard perdu, ses gestes aussi timides que violents. Quelque chose d'intéressant se cachait donc sous la peau diaphane de son homologue, cette fille qu'il refusait de trouver jolie, mais dont il avait furieusement envie. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais elle l'avait suivi et c'était le plus curieux, le plus étrange. Drago resta assit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre son brusque changement de comportement. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une longue torpeur, il avait du mal à revenir à la réalité qu'il n'avait au final pas quittée.

Il repensa l'espace d'un instant à ce qui venait de naître et qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Ce silence pesant, lourd, empreint d'une violente pression, ces gestes doux et si brusques, un premier vrai contact maladroit, comme si chacun avait voulu busculer l'autre pour tenter de le connaitre, de briser ses limites sans y parvenir vraiment. Il sentait encore le poids de la jeune femme sur lui, ses mains fines glissants sur sa peau, ses cheveux fouettant son visage, son parfum l'immobilisant et son regard, le feu le plus pur et le plus brûlant qu'il est jamais senti. Doucement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

.

Plus tard, dans les couloirs de l'école, c'était l'effervescence. Les élèves marchaient plus ou moins vite, certains mangeaient leurs tartines de marmelade en allant en cours et d'autres parlaient déjà du repas de midi, tandis que ceux qui ne quittaient pas leur emploi du temps des yeux cherchaient à les éviter. Drago connaissait son emploi du temps et n'avait pas pour habitude de manger en dehors de la grande salle. Il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la grande salle dans laquelle il entra tout en prenant soin de passer devant la table des gryffondors.

Elle était là, absorbée par sa lecture de « La gazette du sorcier ». C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint et Drago s'arrêta près d'elle, sous les regards presque affolés des comparses de la préfète qui leva les yeux vers eux, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Bah… qui y a-t-il ? Vous en faites des têtes !

C'est alors que deux mains glaciales vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et qu'un souffle qui ne lui était pas inconnu se fit sentir près de son oreille. Elle frissonna et lâcha son journal qui renversa son bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Passe une bonne journée. Il lui adressa un mince sourire et salua Harry et Ron. Toujours aussi moche Weasley. Courage.

Il leva sa baguette et d'un geste bref sécha le journal d'Hermione ainsi que le chocolat chaud qui s'était déversé sur la table, puis il se dirigea vers sa table. Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes ; Ron refusait de fermer la bouche, Harry fixait bêtement Hermione tout en tenant dans sa main une tartine dont la confiture menaçait à tout instant de fuir. Ron se décida alors à parler.

\- Bonne journée ?! Bonne journée ?! S'étrangla le roux en recrachant son jus de citrouille sur son devoir de potion. Merde, je venais de le finir !

\- Heu, elle hésita, il… me salut c'est... Hermione était tellement surprise qu'elle était pour la première fois depuis longtemps incapable de parler pour répondre à une question qui lui était posée.

\- Et il a besoin de te le murmurer ? Demanda Ron rouge de colère en tentant d'essuyer son devoir avec des serviettes.

\- Non, mais tu connais son irrépressible envie de se faire voir, de faire son ''effet'' quand il passe quelque part. Elle passa une main sur son cou et regarda Ron qui ne se calmait pas.

\- Ron calme-toi. Demanda enfin Harry. Je sais qu'on n'a pas confiance en lui, mais on n'a pas le choix, alors ne t'en occupe pas et dépêche-toi, in ne doit pas être en retard en potion.

Ron ronchonna dans son coin et après avoir fait sécher son devoir à l'aide d'un sortilège, lui et Harry partirent devant, car ils voulaient voir Slughorn avant que le cours ne démarre. Hermione tentait quant à elle de finir son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, mais elle se sentait observé et ça ne l'aidait pas. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers la table vert et argent pour croiser le regard d'acier et le sourire diabolique de son homologue. Il buvait son thé et ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards entre deux mots échangés avec Blaise et Théodore. Il la fixait, sûrement pour voir quand elle allait partir. Quand elle sortirait, c'en serait terminé d'elle. Hermione ne dit rien, termina son bol de chocolat chaud, puis elle prit ses affaires et sortit à grande vitesse de la salle.

.

Dans les cachots, l'air était glacial et l'ambiance n'arrangeait jamais rien, c'était un lieu sombre où il était impossible de sourire, on comprenait mieux pourquoi Rogue aimait cet endroit. Il ne rendait pas les élèves heureux et Rogue détestait voir un élève sourire, la moindre étincelle de joie lui était insupportable et il prenait un véritable plaisir à la réduire en cendres. Hermione entra dans la salle et prit place avec Harry, Ron et Ernie.

\- Si Malfoy t'approche, siffla Ron entre ses dents, je te jure que je vais….

\- Ron ! Ça suffit ! Répondit froidement Hermione agacée par le comportement de son ami. Malfoy ne m'a rien fait d'accord ? Alors par pitié, arrête de te comporter comme ça. C'est stupide et épuisant.

Mais le calme ne dura pas. Drago entra dans la salle suivi de Blaise et de Pansy. Ils s'installèrent non loin du petit groupe. Blaise et Drago étaient occupés à parler quidditch, Pansy elle, écoutait sans réellement prêter attention au sujet de la conversation, en revanche elle suivait parfaitement chaque mouvement de Drago, ce qui était assez exaspérant.

\- Bien ! Déclara le professeur Slughorn qui venait d'entrer, le professeur Rogue est absent, je ferais donc cours à sa place ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de régénération sanguine. Pour des élèves tels que vous, cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant ! Surtout pour vous Potter. Il adressa un sourire à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tuez-moi. Murmura Harry.

Avec attention et concentration, les élèves se mirent au travail et allèrent chercher les ingrédients sur la table centrale où ils étaient posés. En passant près d'elle, Drago frôla de sa main, la hanche de la Gryffondor qui sursauta et grimaça en se tournant vers lui. Elle attrapa une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre et prenant bien soin de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, elle se précipita vers sa table et versa le contenu de la fiole dans son chaudron où reposait un liquide fumant de couleur bleue dans laquelle sautillaient de petites étincelles jaunes. Le liquide devint orange et sa surface se lissa de quelques reflets violets. Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter des regards, les gestes et fit son possible pour ne montrer à personne quand ses joues rougissaient.

Au bout d'une heure et demie Hermione apporta fièrement la fiole où reposait la potion de régénération sanguine qui était devenue rougeâtre et avait la consistance du sang, au bureau de Slughorn. C'est en revenant vers sa place qu'elle vit avec satisfaction que son homologue se battait encore avec sa préparation qui refusait d'avoir la bonne consistance. Néanmoins, quand il vit que celle qui dansait dans ses pensées prenait ses affaires, il murmura tout à son attention :

\- Avant minuit.

Elle ne réagit pas et préféra quitter la salle.

Une fois dehors, Hermione alla attendre Harry et Ron dans le parc. Les deux gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à arriver et après avoir fait partir une bande d'élèves de deuxième année de leur banc préféré, ils y prirent place.

\- Ma potion est devenue rose bonbon ! Marmonna Ron, les bras croisés. C'est pas un professeur ce type ! Il ne sait pas enseigner ! Même avec Rogue je m'en sors mieux… j'espère qu'il n'entendra jamais ce que je viens de dire.

\- Moi pour une fois, dit Harry, j'ai réussi sans le prince ! Si ça se trouve, je tiens peut-être bien de ma mère.

\- En même temps Ron, si tu ne cherchais pas à copier Harry et si tu lisais ton livre, tu réussirais. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- C'est écrit trop petit !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Soudain, Hermione se figea. A environ une vingtaine de mètres de là, assit sur les rebords des arches en pierres un groupe de Serpentards, l'un d'eux la regardait avec insistance, tout en parlant avec ses amis.

Hermione tourna la tête et continua sa conversation avec Harry et Ron, mais cette sensation d'être observée devenait de plus en plus gênante. Elle sentait sa tête tourner, son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Elle se décala d'une place en faisant mine de vouloir poser son sac à côté d'elle et se retrouva dans le champ de vision du blond. Tout en suivant de loin la conversation, Hermione se mit à fixer discrètement son homologue, tout aussi intensément que celui-ci.

Des regards violents, des regards d'envies, des regards tendres, des regards mauvais s'entrechoquaient dans un feu plus violent qu'un volcan. C'était pourtant un peu trop pour la jeune femme qui crut la moindre parcelle de son corps exploser, Hermione comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et ne regardant plus en arrière, Hermione fila vers la tanière de Mimi. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée, faisant crier Mimi qui sanglotait face à un lavabo craquelé dont le robinet fuyait. Hermione se précipita vers un lavabo ouvrit l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Elle devait se débarrasser de la chaleur qui l'emprisonnait, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

Il venait de verrouiller la porte à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il rangea dans son sac, puis il se stoppa. Il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard, une lueur inconnue à la préfète, une lueur quelque peu inquiétante. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer.

-Et il n'est même pas 13h, je suis assez fière de moi pour le coup. Je pensais que tu courrais plus vite.

\- Le grand méchant loup ne m'a jamais fait peur.

\- Pourtant, tu devrais en avoir peur Granger. Tu devrais être plus méfiante, surtout envers ceux qui s'ouvrent un peu à toi. Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, tu sais.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et se fixaient mutuellement, scrutant le moindre mouvement de l'autre, lorsqu'Hermione lâcha son sac et disparu en direction des cabines. Drago afficha un léger rictus et se mit à marcher lentement.

-Te cacher n'est pas une solution. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée, elle n'était pas là. Tu sais – il en ouvrit une autre – Je dois t'avouer que la situation est assez intéressante. Je voulais juste te parler et voilà où ça nous mène. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Moi qui t'ai toujours vu comme une MissJeSaisTout, je constate depuis quelque temps que tu es bien plus intéressante et ce n'est pas déplaisant de pouvoir se mesurer à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu caches très bien ton jeu Granger. A propos de jeu, sache que je suis un très mauvais perdant.

Le ton de sa voix s'était brutalement assombri, il était sérieux. Cachée, Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Qu'allait-il faire ? Drago passa soigneusement et bruyamment les trois rangées de cabines sans pour autant la trouver. Elle n'était pas sortie et ces toilettes n'étaient pas si grands que ça, elle devait forcément être quelque part et il allait la trouver. Il scruta en silence chacune des rangées et alla jusqu'à se baisser à même le sol pour voir s'il n'apercevait pas les pieds de son homologue. Il se passa plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le silence fut si pesant qu'Hermione cru mourir, puis elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller, s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il était parti. La rouge et or s'extirpa alors de derrière les lavabos où se trouvait une ouverture, elle savait que certains élèves s'y cachaient parfois. Elle prit son sac et soupira. Mimi n'était plus là, elle l'avait entendu partir en se jetant au fond de la cuvette de sa cabine préférée – celle dans laquelle elle était morte-. Elle s'aperçut qu'en courant, elle avait fait tomber son écharpe près d'une cabine. Elle la ramassa et la remit sur son cou, quand avec une extraordinaire violence Hermione fut projetée dans la cabine la plus proche. La porte se ferma et elle vit collé tout contre elle Drago qui secoua lentement la tête. Le loup montrait enfin les dents.

-Tu es peut-être très intelligente, mais tu n'en restes pas moins pas très futé et je suis un serpentard. J'ai la ruse dans le sang contrairement à toi. Le petit chaperon rouge parlait beaucoup, elle semblait très maligne, mais elle n'a jamais compris qui était le loup avant qu'il ne se dévoile et ne la dévore.

Lentement, il vint acculer Hermione contre la porte, ne lui donnant cette fois aucune issue de secours, puis il s'approcha d'elle et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de la lionne qui, verte de rage chercha à se débattre pour sortir. C'était sans compter sur la détermination du jeune homme qui s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione.

-Non, non, non. Nous avions un deal. Avant minuit.

Il avait raison. Elle avait accepté de jouer et s'était crue plus forte, plus intelligente, mais elle avait quand même perdu. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments et ça, elle ne savait toujours pas comment les contrôler. Elle cessa de bouger, le laissa légèrement reculer et daigna lui répondre.

\- Je suis toute à toi. Elle se surprit alors à sourire.

\- Parfait. Et évite de dire ce genre de choses, je pourrais mal l'interpréter. Dit-il en se penchant à nouveau sur sa délicieuse homologue.


	8. Chapter 8 Le dernier souhait

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je poste ce chapitre avec quelques semaine de retard et je m'en excuse ! La rentrée à eut son lot de complications personnelles et pro, je n'ai donc pas réussi à trouver le temps de poster, mais je vais pouvoir reprendre un bon rythme ! _

_J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre :) _

_Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :) _

_Edith._

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

_Le dernier souhait_

Les deux préfets se faisaient face. Drago avait gagné le droit de pouvoir enfin parler à Hermione qui n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que celui de l'écouter. Bien entendu, il aurait pu faire cela autrement, mais il était plus divertissant et la voir enfin perdre. A présent, le serpentard dominait la gryffondor de toute sa stature. Il fixait le joli minois d'Hermione tout en se demandant comment il allait parvenir à parler sans céder à son envie de l'approcher d'encore plus près. Cette fille était impossible. Elle avait le don de rendre son comportement incompréhensible et imprévisible. Elle était là, ses lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes par la surprise, ses joues rosies par la course, son regard ambré qui semblait se questionner. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres ne possédaient pas, elle avait le caractère, elle avait l'intelligence, le désir de l'affronter, elle avait aussi la beauté, mais ça, c'était plus difficile à avouer. Le cœur de Drago se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine à mesure qu'il observait la jeune femme.

Il lui était toujours aussi difficile de s'avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et les récents événements lui en avaient apporté la preuve. Il n'aurait pas joué à un jeu si dangereux s'il n'en avait pas été persuadé. Pourtant, avant de mettre un mot sur tout ça, avant d'oser rendre réel ce que son cœur et son corps s'évertuaient à lui faire comprendre depuis déjà quelques années, il voulait en apprendre plus sur la demoiselle aux joues roses qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de l'emprisonner entre ses bras. Il ne voulait à cet instant qu'une chose, s'excuser, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais excusé envers personne -en dehors de ses parents-, il s'était toujours cru l'être le plus irréprochable et puis elle avait tout écrasé. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, simplement pour pouvoir rester près de la seule personne auprès de laquelle il sentait à peu près bien.

Elle attendait qu'il parle. Cette fille qu'il avait passé les dernières années a humilier pour tenter de l'oublier, pour tenter de rester dans le droit chemin. Il avait toujours suivi les règles dictées par son père, il avait toujours cru savoir qui aimer, détester, qui éviter, qui admirer et pourtant. Au contact de la gryffondor, il sentait ses préjugés et ses idées préconçues s'effondrer. Comment une si petite personne pouvait-elle provoquer un si grand tremblement ? Il sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée de se jeter à l'eau et il recula, pour respirer et la laisser s'adosser contre l'autre paroi de la cabine.

-Je… il ne savait pas par où commencer et sentait les mots se perdre dans sa gorge. Je suis désolé pour…. Pour hier.

Son visage fut brutalement assombri par les remords.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas de réelle excuse et que peu importe les raisons que je pourrais donner, elles seront un bien maigre réconfort. J'ai été le premier à dire que nous devions peut-être penser à grandir et j'ai été le premier à reculer. Je voulais t'aider, mais actuellement et dans la position qui est la mienne, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aider tout le monde et surtout pas l'amie de Potter. Je sais que ma réponse est égoïste, mais c'est la vérité. Si quelqu'un est témoin du fait que je sympathise avec toi, mon père sera au courant et tu le connais, ça peut aller très loin. Je sais que les principes et les préjugés peuvent être brisés, mais chez moi, dans ma famille, dans ma maison, c'est bien plus compliqué. De plus, nous venons de deux milieux différents, toi née moldue, moi sang pur, toi gryffondor, moi serpentard et nous sommes censés nous détester.

Il marqua un léger arrêt dans son discours et chercha à retrouver sa respiration tant il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression de ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait. Sa gorge était sèche, son cœur était douloureux et il sentait qu'il était en train de se noyer. Il devait avoir l'air stupide, néanmoins, il continua.

-Si je t'aide, ça pourrait mal tourner. Les Serpentards ne sont pas connus pour être délicats avec les autres, encore moins moi. Tu en es témoin depuis des années, tu sais que la situation ne peut pas changer en claquant des doigts. Pansy t'égorgerait, Blaise me tuerait et ne parlons pas de Weasley et Potter qui pourraient faire sauter le château. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de m'en moquer, je n'en avais pas rien à faire, bien au contraire et le choix n'était pas facile à faire contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je hais les relations humaines par moment…

Il sentait qu'il commençait à se mélanger les pinceaux. Il se mit à machinalement tripoter ses boutons de manchettes en attendant la sentence.

-Tu essaies donc de me dire que nous devrions en rester là ? La voix de son homologue tremblait un peu.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Et bien, quand on dit qu'on déteste les relations sociales et à ta façon de parler… c'est à croire que tu vas fuir et m'éviter le plus possible à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voyais la chose, mais si c'était le cas… je sens que je pourrais presque te manquer. Il eut un fin sourire.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et chercha à le cacher en plaquant ses mains fines sur ses joues.

-Absolument pas ! C'est juste que… ce serait bête de gâcher nos efforts pour arriver à nous entendre, c'est tout ! Débita la préfète aux joues en feu. C'est tout.

Il se sentit sourire, son cœur s'apaisa un peu. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir au point de chercher à fuir ou à le frapper, c'était certainement bon signe.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une personne surprenante ?

-Hum, pas assez souvent à mon goût. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide.

-Suis-je excusé ?

-Pas complètement, mais tu es sur le bon chemin.

-Bien ! Alors, je pense m'être suffisamment étalé devant toi… Ai-je droit à mon tour d'exiger deux ou trois petites choses ? Rien de bien grandiose.

Il avait délibérément décidé de changer de sujet afin de mettre un terme au désir qu'il avait d'embrasser Hermione jusqu'à l'étouffer. De son côté, Hermione fut prise de cours. Qu'allait-il exiger d'elle ? Pouvait-elle refuser ? En avait-elle le temps ? Pouvait-elle dire non à un sourire si charmeur. Elle avait toujours trouvé le serpentard plutôt quelquonque, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé et c'était toujours demandé ce que les filles lui trouvaient. Elle commençait maintenant à comprendre et tout en cherchant à faire taire toutes les pensées qui se jetaient sur elle, elle reprit contenance.

\- Bien et que veux-tu ?

\- A combien d'exigences ai-je droit ?

\- Trois et compte en « vœux », j'aimerais pouvoir éventuellement dire « non » ou « peut-être ».

-Justement, le but était que tu ne puisses pas refuser.

-Je te connais serpent. Répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Alors ?

-Très bien. Il leva les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir. Bien, histoire de repartir sur de bonnes bases, j'aimerais être entièrement pardonné. C'est très noeud noeud, mais au moins, je suis certain que tu ne reviendras pas dessus.

-Je l'aurai sans doute fait. Il ne te reste que deux vœux. Dommage.

-J'assure toujours mes arrières Granger, tu devrais le savoir. Ah oui ! Par pitié, arrête de me hurler dessus comme si j'avais encore dix ans. Tu sais qu'emmerder le monde de 8 heure à 22 heure est mon passe-temps favori. Je ne porte pas les couleurs de ma maison et mon nom de famille pour rien. Mes tympans s'en porteraient à merveille si tu baissais le volume sonore.

Il regarda Hermione piquer un fard, un peu comme une enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça… marmonna la gryffondor d'une mine boudeuse.

-Si, tu autoritaire et tu hurles sur tout le monde. Si Potter et Weasley étaient ici, ils diraient la même chose.

-Mais… c'est tout bonnement injuste… Elle bougonna quelques secondes et se ressaisit. Et ton dernier ?

Il avait des idées, un tas d'idées, des plus douces aux moins sages et délicates. Lui parler sans barrière, pouvoir la scruter sans qu'on ne puisse jamais rien lui dire, pouvoir la toucher et cela allait bien plus loin que de glisser une main timide sur la joue de la rouge et or. Il se ressaisit en sentant que ses mains cherchaient à aller se poser sur la taille d'Hermione.

-Je peux le garder pour plus tard ?

-Il n'y a pas de durée limite donc je suppose que oui.

Le silence, devenu coutumier entre eux retrouva sa place et ils se regardèrent un moment. Que dire à présent ? Hermione sentait malgré elle qu'il était sincère, qu'il essayait de changer. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas celui que Harry et Ron connaissaient et ce Drago là, celui qu'elle apprenait à connaître, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus sans savoir si c'était bien ou non. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette timide chaleur naissant en elle quand il était là, cette petite boule qu'elle avait au ventre quand il lui parlait, cette manière d'être qu'il lui montrait à elle seule, cette partie de lui inconnue aux autres. C'était un secret que seule, elle connaissait.

Il était là, une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux d'un azur profond, une couleur si différente de l'habituel gris froid et dur auquel il avait habitué la jeune femme. Il se pinçait les lèvres, comme dans l'attente d'une nouvelle gifle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un contact tout nouveau pour elle. Hermione baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait timidement glissé ses mains dans les siennes, comme s'il allait lui faire une promesse, comme s'il cherchait à savoir jusqu'où il avait le droit d'aller. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne retira pas ses mains et laissa les mains glaciales du serpentard presser délicatement les siennes.

Le temps passa et bientôt, ils s'aperçurent que presque une heure était passée et qu'ils allaient devoir sortir pour retourner en cours. Hermione en runes anciennes et Drago en sortilèges, le couloir maudit d'Hermione par lequel elle était obligée de passer pour accéder à sa salle. La préfète qui commençait à ne plus contrôler la moindre de ses pensées retira ses mains de celles de son homologue puis elle tenta d'articuler :

\- On devrait sortir séparément.

-Oui. Répondit-il dans un souffle en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

Hermione sortit et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago fit revenir Hermione avec lui et referma la porte. Personne ne devait les voir sortir de la même cabine, dans les toilettes presque constamment vides de Mimi. Avec de la chance, c'était des premières années qui n'allaient pas rester longtemps.

-Mais qu'elle idiote ! Tempêta Pansy. Et quel est le débile qui a encore bloqué le verrou de la porte d'entrée !

-Encore Mimi qui voulait pleurer toute seule. Répondit Délia, une élève de sixième année.

-Vraiment, mais quelle empotée cette Abbot, ma robe est pleine de terre.

La jeune femme s'approcha des lavabos et fit couler un filet d'eau pour en mettre sur sa robe et la nettoyer.

-Encore heureux, je n'aurai pas à me coltiner Granger au prochain cours. Je n'en peux plus de voir des têtes de pioche toute la journée.

-Elle ne t'a rien fais pourtant. Osa répondre Délia.

-Tu défends cette… sang de bourbe ?!

-Non, je dis simplement qu'elle ne t'a rien fait.

-Pas directement.

Pansy se figea, ses joues étaient rouges de colère, elle posa ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo et fit de son mieux pour ne pas briser le miroir.

-Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, Drago ne m'aurait arrêté comme il l'a fait hier. Il a toujours été le premier à dénigrer Potter et sa compagnie, mais depuis qu'il partage cette nouvelle salle commune et qu'il passe du temps avec Granger, il…. Il n'est plus lui-même. A croire qu'il commence à s'y attacher.

Alors qu'elle commençait à faire le détail de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Hermione si celle-ci continuait de trop s'attarder près de Drago, dans la cabine, le serpentard se retenait de souffler bruyamment son agacement et passa une main épuisée sur son visage. Pansy était horriblement épuisante et par moment Drago avait envie de la faire passer par une fenêtre. C'est alors qu'il entendit Pansy marcher dans leur direction qu'il monta sur la cuvette et entraîna Hermione avec lui, en n'oubliant pas de poser son index sur ses lèvres. Il fallait rester silencieux, mais garder son calme était difficile tellement la situation prêtait à rire en dehors du fait d'être gênante. Tenir à deux sur une cuvette était en soi ridicule, mais la raison du grand sourire d'Hermione, c'était l'air agacé et désespéré de Drago en écoutant Pansy. De son côté le serpentad venait d'être éclaboussée par Mimi qui avait plongé tête la première dans la tuyauterie de la cuvette de la cabine dans laquelle venait d'entrer avant d'en ressortir en hurlant. Ce sentiment de satisfaction était tel pour Hermione qu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière en voulant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Drago la rattrapa d'une main agile et c'est ainsi que la gryffondor se retrouva plus ou moins malgré elle, tout contre le serpentard qui tendait l'oreille en priant pour que Pansy sorte.

-Je déteste cette école ! Hurla Pansy alors que Délia accourait vers d'elle pour l'aider à faire sécher sa robe.

Sans le savoir, les deux sorcières se trouvaient juste devant la cabine dans laquelle étaient enfermés Drago et Hermione. La pression de l'instant était terrible et Hermione avait peur de respirer. Drago se tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, une main sur la taille d'Hermione et l'autre sur la paroi de la cabine. Il cherchait aussi à se concentrer sur ses pieds qui tenaient mal sur la petite cuvette, et ce, même si les pieds de son homologue étaient ridiculement petits. S'ils bougeaient, c'était fini. Hermione imaginait déjà la scène à laquelle elle aurait droit de la part des autres si on la découvrait ainsi et avec un serpentard. Plus personne ne lui parlerait. Elle serait seule… C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle prenait enfin conscience de ce que lui avait dit Ginny et de ce que Drago lui avait dit à propos de la veille. Si on les surprenait, s'ils cherchaient à s'aider, s'en était fini d'eux.

Là, debout tout contre le serpentard, elle ferma les yeux et profita timidement de ce contact physique qui lui procurait une chaleur réconfortante. Elle referma ses mains sur le col de la robe du préfet qu'elle sentit sursauter, puis elle cessa de bouger et apprécia l'instant le plus étrange qu'elle ait vécu jusque-là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Une fois la porte d'entrée des toilettes fermée, Drago relâcha la pression et souffla.

-Un jour, je la tuerai.

-Oh non, elle est divertissante par moment. Répondit Hermione en mettant un pied au sol.

-En effet.

Drago descendit à son tour de la cuvette et tous deux sortirent enfin de la cabine. L'air libre était agréable et Hermione sentit qu'elle retrouvait l'usage de son corps. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

-Je devrais y aller, on va… finir par être en retard.

Elle adressa un timide sourire au serpentard et prit la fuite avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il resta immobile un moment face à la porte qui s'était refermée, puis Mimi se montra.

-Merci Mimi. Fit Drago.

-De rien. De toute façon, je n'aime pas cette fille, je me demande vraiment comme tu as pu…

-On pourrait éviter d'en parler ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Je voulais la faire tomber dans une cuvette, mais l'arroser, c'était bien plus marrant.

-Evite de dire ce que tu as vu, veux-tu ?

-Mais je n'ai rien vu. A plus tard. Je vais aller ruminer dans un lavabo.

Mimi commença à se plaindre de son statut d'être fantomatique, puis elle fondit en larmes et se précipita dans un lavabo pour pleurer et alimenter la plomberie. Drago préféra la laisser. Mimi avait un bon fond, encore fallait-il supporter ses crises de larmes et ses désirs d'avoir un ami. Elle lui en avait longuement parlé en espérant qu'il délaisse sa scolarité pour ses toilettes, mais le serpentard avait préféré refuser son offre.

Une fois dehors, Drago prit le chemin de sa classe de sortilèges.

.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, les élèves sortaient de leur salle de cours et se dirigeaient vers leur cours suivant, se bousculant les uns les autres, parlant, révisant, rêvant ou encore s'attardant sur les bancs. Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard, mais se rendit compte que perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait pris le mauvais chemin et se dirigeait vers les cachots. Maudissant intérieurement Drago, elle fit demi-tour rapidement remonta en courant les marches des cachots et s'engagea dans les couloirs qui se vidaient lentement. Elle fit aussi vite que possible, mais Hermione fut pas assez rapide. Les Serpentards étaient déjà devant leur salle. Le professeur Flitwick était souvent en retard en ce moment à cause de la chorale qu'il préparait avec harnachement en vue des fêtes.

Les Serpentards étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre du couloir et se fichaient bien de gêner les élèves qui voulaient passer. Blaise parlait à Drago qui était adossé contre un mur et tenté de se défaire de Pansy joyeusement accroché à son bras. Hermione observa la scène un instant avant de se lancer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à marcher vers eux dans le but de pouvoir enfin aller en cours, mais bien sûr, les insultes et autres railleries se mirent à pleuvoir, et comme elle s'en doutait, Hermione vit Pansy s'approcher d'elle, une expression de jalousie incontrôlable sur le visage.

\- Tu es bien stupide de revenir ici, Sang de Bourbe, t'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ?

\- Ici ma chère ce n'est pas ton territoire. Je suis obligée de passer par là pour aller à mon cours, alors laisse moi passer. Demanda calmement Hermione en regardant Pansy droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne cilla pas.

\- T'as du courage, mais tu es ridicule.

Pansy avança son bras pour attraper Hermione qui, voyant s'approcher les autres tenta de ne pas céder à la panique et chercha Drago du regard, mais que pourrait-il y faire ? Rien.

-La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu en finir avec toi, et en ce moment, j'ai vraiment des envies meurtrières à ton égard, tu en connais les raisons. D'ailleurs, nous en avons tous, tu es une Gryffondor, une Sang de Bourbe, une impuretée qui n'a pas sa place ici, une amie de Potter et du traître à son sang, Miss-je-sais-tout et surtout, tu passes trop de temps avec Drago. Pansy appuya chacun de ses derniers mots avec autant de colère et de menace qu'elle pu. On va t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

La serpentard leva sa baguette vers Hermione qui était à présent prise de panique et tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas peur de grand chose, mais à chque fois les garçons étaient là. Ici, elle était seule.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir te faire ''oublier''. Sourit Pansy.

\- Vous êtes tous pires que des gosses.

La voix traînante de Drago s'éleva de derrière les autres qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il avançait vers le centre du cercle au milieu duquel Hermione qui était à deux doigts de tomber à genoux, complètement en proie à la peur.

-Il va falloir grandir et arrêter d'emmerder le monde de la sorte, c'est votre faute si on perd des points bêtement. D'un simple geste de la main, il fit baisser leurs baguettes aux autres.

\- Mais Drago ? Interrogea Pansy, tu, nous as toujours dit que...

\- Je dois probablement mal m'exprimer. Arrêtez ça. C'est pas sa faute si elle est comme ''ça'' la pauvre. Il se baissa vers Hermione et esquissa un très léger sourire à peine visible à la jeune femme. Alors, laissez là et gardez vos conneries pour Potter ou Weasley.

\- Attends Drago, Commença Blaise. T'as toujours été le premier à vouloir là pourrir et...

\- Elle est à moi. Dit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Pansy.

Un silence lourd tomba dans le couloir. Les élèves observèrent Drago d'un air perplexe, surpris, choqués, tant de sentiments violents s'entrechoquant sur leurs visages les rendaient ridicules. Pansy palissait à vue d'oeil, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, elle se raccrocha à Blaise qui restait de marbre. Drago les ignora et vint aider Hermione à se relever.

\- A toi ? Demanda Blaise pour briser le silence.

-Oh, disons que c'est un petit arrangement entre mon homologue et moi. Je me réserve donc à présent de le droit de profiter de ses petites crises et de ses colères. Vous, je vous laisse Potter et Weasley, ils sont devenus ennuyeux. Il adressa un sourire suffisant à son assistance silencieuse. Donc, je considère qu'elle est à moi. Je suppose que votre capacité à suivre ce que je dis vous permet aussi de le comprendre ?

Le ton impérieux qu'il avait pris en fit frissonner plus d'un et tous semblèrent se ranger de son côté en hochant timidement la tête. Hermione, peu rassurée, restait silencieuse et n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire casser quelque chose. Personne n'osa prendre la parole, le cercle qui s'était formé autour de la gryffondor se désagrégea et le professeur Flitwick arriva de son habituel pas sautillant. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en voyant Hermione en si mauvais état accéléra le pas vers elle.

\- Miss, tout va bien ? Vous êtes terriblement pâle !

\- Elle va bien, Répondit Drago, elle est tombée, mais elle va bien, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais bien. Je veux aller à mon cours, je me sens bien. Continua Hermione qui reprenait ses esprits et refusait de rater encore le moindre cours.

\- Votre homologue a raison. Je vous la laisse Monsieur Malfoy, revenez quand vous serez sûr qu'elle ne perdre pas connaissance au milieu d'un couloir. Fit le professeur de sa petite voix flutée avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe.

Les élèves entrèrent lentement dans la salle tout en jetant des regards perplexe à Drago qui tenait Hermione par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Blaise s'approcha tout de même de son ami.

\- On va avoir une conversation plus tard. Dit froidement celui-ci en jetant un regard dégoûté à Hermione, il soutint le regard de Drago un moment entra dans la salle.

Une fois la porte de la salle de classe fermée et le couloir vidé de ses occupants peu délicats, Drago posa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme pour l'aider à avancer. Il la sentait encore trembler entre ses doigts. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment puis Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de l'infirmerie. Elle leva la tête vers le blond qui fixait le bout du couloir. Il gardait la mâchoire serrée, la colère se lisait dans ses iris grises. Elle osa demander :

\- On va où ?

\- Tu as plus envie d'aller en cours qu'à l'infirmerie, je commence à te connaître. Je trouverai un bobard à raconter à Flitwick.

Quand ils furent au détour du couloir menant à la salle Drago s'arrêta.

\- Si on me voit avec toi ça risque de jaser.

\- C'est vrai. Elle hésita un instant. En tout cas… merci.

La préfète se détacha de son homologue et lui laissa entrevoir un délicat sourire. Ils restèrent un moment l'un face à l'autre, puis Hermione préféra mettre un terme à cet énième échange trop doux pour elle et se retourna pour marcher vers l'angle du couloir qui la fit disparaitre. Quand Drago se retrouva seul, il fut frappé par un étrange sentiment de frustration mêlé à cette étrange sensation d'apaisement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main une fois de plus, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se résigna.

.

Étrangement, Drago ne croisa plus Hermione jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Lui qui pensait courir encore se retrouver à trainer les pieds dans les couloirs en priant pour que Blaise oubli cette histoire de conversation masculine qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir. Il restait près de Drago et ne parlait pas ou très peu, laissant la place à Pansy qui faisait tout pour que Drago ne revienne vers elle, sans résultat, elle restait insupportable.

.

Lors du repas du soir, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, Drago fut suivis par les regards méfiants des vert et argent, mais il les ignora et alla s'asseoir près de Blaise et face à Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Une fois son sac à ses pieds, il profita du fait de se lever pour prendre une carafe d'eau afin de jeter un œil à la table des Gryffondor. Il lui suffisait de trouver la tignasse rousse de Ginny Weasley pour tomber sur Hermione, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Ginny était là, assise avec Potter qui arborait une mine grise, Weasley, quant à elle, était rouge de colère et était occupée à massacrer la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son plat qui n'avait plus rien d'un plat qu'on aurait voulu manger. Elle envoya alors un regard noir vers le bout de la table de sa maison. Drago suivit son regard et trouva, Ron roucoulant aux bras de Lavande Brown, une véritable vision d'horreur pour tout être vivant. Passé le dégoût le plus total et une terrible envie de vomir, Drago chercha une fois de plus la présence de son homologue sans en trouver trace. Peut-être était-elle à la bibliothèque et ne tarderait pas.

-Il faut qu'on en parle. Déclara enfin Blaise qui semblait se libérer de ses paroles retenues toute la journée.

-Et tu attendais le repas pour ça ? Demanda Drago. En quoi, c'est le bon moment ?

-Quand je mange, je ne crie pas.

-… En effet, mais on en parlera pas.

-Drago tu…

-Je ? J'ai changé ? Sérieusement, tu me parles de changer après… après tout ça ? J'ai pas suffisamment changé ? Elle est mon homologue, je ne peux passer mon temps à me montrer idiot et ignorant ! Je vous l'ai dit, c'est ce genre de comportement qui nous fait perdre des points et nous fera perdre bien plus si on continue. Elle me tape suffisamment sur le système quand nous sommes seuls, sans que vous lui donniez du grain à moudre. Alors fichez-lui la paix, je vais m'en occuper. Nous ne sommes pas dans un contexte où on peut se permettre de faire les idiots et d'emmerder la bande à Potter. Vous le savez. Siffla Drago, les dents serrées. Je parle aussi pour toi. Il foudroya Pansy du regard. Alors laissez-moi.

D'un bref geste de la main le jeune homme coupa court à la conversation et changea de place pour aller s'asseoir seul et terminer son repas tranquillement, toujours en guettant la jolie brune qui brillait par son absence. Hermione ne se montra pas du repas et à sa table la tension semblait être à son comble entre Ginny Weasley et son frère qui se tenait à bonne distance d'elle, entre des tentacules de Brown. Par curiosité Drago observa les réactions des élèves face à cet affreux spectacle et visiblement le nouveau couple de Poudlard était loin de faire l'hunanimité. En témoignait les regards suspicieux et les murmures concernant la stupidité de Weasley, mais aussi concernant la « pauvre Hermione ». A cet instant, quelque chose remua dans l'estomac du serpentard et une flèche transperça son cœur avec une violence inouïe. Il y avait de la colère, oui, mais pas que. Il y avait cet autre chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, depuis le bal de quatrième année, le soir où il avait enfermé Hermione Granger dans une boite pour ne plus y penser. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de boite où enfermer la gryffondor et Drago se rendit à l'évidence. Il était à cet instant dévoré par une jalousie innommable. Il attendit un moment que la grande salle ne commence à se vider, tout en trafiquant sa fourchette dont les dents creusaient le bois de la table pour éviter qu'il ne la jette entre les yeux de Weasley.

Cependant, il finit par attraper son sac sans un mot pour ses amis et se rua en dehors de la salle pour grimper les marches quatre à quatre et marcher à grandes enjambées jusqu'au tableau menant à sa salle commune. La jeune femme était assise par terre et pleurait, le jeune homme quant à lui, faisait les cent pas près d'elle. La boule au ventre Drago prononça le mot de passe et entra.

.

La salle était baignée dans une douce lueur, mais surtout dans un silence inquiétant. A peine entré, il s'arrêta et balaya la salle sans la trouver. La colère laissa place à un étrange et nouveau sentiment qui venait s'ajouter à ceux qui composaient celui qu'il était avec elle, l'angoisse.

\- Granger ?

Il retira son sac et sa cape qu'il accrocha au porte-manteaux avant de s'avancer dans le salon. C'est là qu'il la vit. Son cœur lâcha prise.

Elle avait tenté de se faire toute petite sans y parvenir. Hermione était assise par terre en tailleur, dos au canapé rouge, elle tenait un énorme coussin entre ses bras comme si celui-ci allait la cacher aux yeux du monde. Elle pleurait et en voyant son homologue la regarder elle chercha à s'arrêter, mais elle n'y parvint pas et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, provoquant la panique du petit boursouflet qui roulait de désespoir sur la table.

Drago souffla, retira son pull, sa cravate, prit le temps de nourrir Pattenrond qui regardait Maly avec envie, puis il vint à la rencontre de son homologue. Il attendit qu'elle se calme, puis avec des gestes lents, il retira le coussin qu'elle tenait entre eux pour le jeter sur le canapé et mieux la voir. Elle avait le visage déformé par les larmes et la douleur. Il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible et ne pas céder. Il savait, il l'avait toujours su et n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir, néanmoins une partie de lui se permis de se mettre en colère.

Elle aimait Weasley et cela l'avait mené à en avoir le cœur brisé, ce qui brisa celui du serpentard. Il regarda les larmes couler le long du visage de son homologue, des larmes qui n'étaient pas pour lui et il la détesta, l'espace d'un instant. Juste l'espace de quelques secondes, il pensa la laisser se morfondre, puis il recula. C'était son droit d'aimer un abruti, mais ni elle, ni lui n'auraient jamais pu prévoir de se retrouver à se sourire mutuellement en aimant cela. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir et se le répéta jusqu'à ce que sa colère ne se dirige vers Weasley, ce qui était plus logique.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je déteste les roux ? Demanda-t-il en pensant qu'un peu d'humour pouvait l'apaiser.

-Non, je ne comprends pas et d'ailleurs… tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Elle émit quelques sanglots.

A ces mots Drago comprit qu'il était inutile de s'étendre encore et se leva. Il sentait que la colère qui montait n'était pas bonne et il ne pouvait la laisser exploser sur elle, même s'il l'aurait bien fait juste pour lui faire comprendre.

-Tu as raison. Répondit-il sur un ton si glacial qu'Hermione releva la tête. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir un tant soit peu de sentiment. Tu as raison, après tout, je ne suis que… moi. Tu es une… Il secoua la tête et se tourna. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Il était épuisé. Avoir des sentiments, c'était peut-être beaucoup trop pour lui, ou peut-être était-ce avoir des sentiments pour cette fille de flammes qui menaçait de le consumer à chaque regard, à chaque geste et à chaque mot. Il se demanda alors ce que les événements de la journée signifiaient pour elle, si elle était à présent dans cet état pour un abruti fini. Avait-elle compris où il cherchait à en venir ? Comment voyait-elle leurs gestes ? Leurs mains s'entrelaçant ? Cherchait-elle juste à se distraire en attendant Weasley ? Ces questions faisaient mal et la raison qui le poussait à se les poser était encore plus douloureuse. Pouvait-il à présent dire que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle pouvaient s'apparenter à de l'amour ? A cette pensée le cœur de Drago Malfoy sauta de sa poitrine et se mit à battre violemment. Il ne pouvait pas, du moins, il était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée et pourtant, il se sentait tenter le diable de plus en plus souvent.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la tenture au-dessus de son lit, il ferma les yeux et cessa de réfléchir. Mais à la place du silence coutumier de la salle commune, il entendit la plainte déchirante et les larmes de la gryffondor qui détruisait consciencieusement chaque brique de la salle. Sa plainte, ses cris de douleur, son cœur brisé qui prenait à présent tant de place qu'il empêchait Drago de respirer. Le jeune homme resta là et écouta les pleurs d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'intervenir, il ne pourrait rien faire. Bientôt, quelque chose traversa le salon, sans doute un vase qui se brisa en morceaux sur le sol.

-Ne jamais la faire pleurer. Pensa Drago.

La crise dura un long moment et plus il restait là sans bouger, plus il mourrait d'envie d'y aller pour l'aider, tenter de faire quelque chose, la prendre dans ses bras, mais malgré la douleur provoquée par les larmes d'Hermione et les griffes qui lacéraient le cœur du jeune homme, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait si mal, il sentait son corps s'effriter tant il n'y avait plus rien à faire avec son cœur déjà bien amoché. Soudain, ses souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. La première fois qu'il avait honteusement lâché quelques larmes devant elle, elle était restée même si elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, elle avait foncé sans réfléchir pour trouver une solution et de cela était né ce quelque chose qu'il refusait toujours de nommer. Il se leva et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Drago se redressa finalement et se mit à faire les cent pas entre son lit et sa cheminée dans laquelle un timide feu ronflait. Cette fille était infernale. Elle allait le tuer, mais en attendant elle s'était tut. Drago cessa de bouger et fixa la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle ne semblait pas forcément bouger non plus. Le silence. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de l'entendre monter dans sa chambre ou marcher, mais rien, ce qui l'alerta. Le serpentard ne se posa pas plus de question et sortit de sa chambre et descendit en silence jusque dans le salon. Il était inquiet, mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais devant elle ni devant qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Son sang battait à ses tempes, ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en bas, mais ce silence n'augurait rien de bon.

Si elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Hermione avait pris la couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé vert et s'était enroulée dedans, un peu comme une enfant, seul son visage était visible. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et reniflait en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Quand elle vit le serpentard, elle comprit qu'elle était enroulée dans un objet lui appartenant. Elle rougit et cacha une partie de son visage dans la couverture tout en baissant les yeux.

-J'avais froid.

C'était une petite voix étouffée par les larmes, qui tentait de mentir pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser par terre, dans un tel état. Il refusait de la laisser pleurer encore et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il retira la partie de la couverture qui cachait le visage de la jeune femme, puis il la fixa un instant. Il ne la détestait pas comme elle aurait pu le croire avoir qu'il soit monté dans sa chambre.

-Vraiment… pour un roux ? Demanda-t-il enfin comme s'il s'était contenu de poser la question sans y être parvenu. Tu pleures pour un crétin comme Weasley ?

-C'est… c'est un tout en fait. En fait ça fait un moment que Lavande lui court après et il aimait bien ça, ça le faisait se sentir important aux yeux de quelqu'un, même s'il n'a pas vu que ce n'était pas que le cas de Lavande… Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu d'aller la voir pour lui parler de tout ça et je savais qu'il allait céder. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et on s'est disputé assez violemment… Elle renifla pour éviter de fondre encore en larmes. Il m'a traité d'idiote mal embouchée et j'en passe… je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal… J'ai tenu tant que j'ai pu et … il m'a hurlé au visage que j'étais une traitresse… j'ai craqué… j'ai pas réussi à me retenir, j'ai préféré revenir ici….

Elle attendit quelques secondes et Hermione ne put se retenir de pleurer encore une fois, ce qui eut pour effet de donner à Drago des envies de meurtres dirigées contre Weasley. Il avait enfin une raison de se faire un collier avec ses dents et ses intestins. Mais en dehors de toute réflexion concernant le sort de Weasley, Drago se demanda comment il allait faire. Comment consolait-on quelqu'un ? Cela ne lui été jamais arrivé. De plus, il n'était pas si proche d'elle qu'il l'aurait aimé à cet instant ce qui réduisait les solutions qu'il avait. Lui qui s'était toujours montré froid et distant, il ne savait pas comment réchauffer le cœur de quelqu'un, ni comment sécher des larmes. Hermione était le pont vers l'inconnu qu'il franchissait à pas hésitants, mais avec le désir d'arriver au bout. Il fallait essayer quitte à se rater.

Drago vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, puis avec un geste lent et timide, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la ramener légèrement vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, puis sans crier gare, elle vint se blottir contre son homologue et ennemi de toujours. Ses mains fines agrippèrent la chemise du serpentard, puis elle laissa sa tête sur son torse. Drago fit de son mieux pour contrôler les battements de son cœur, pour ne pas lui faire peur, puis il ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact entre deux corps. C'était un triste contact, mais aussi réconfortant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, car Drago ne connaissait pas de mots réconfortants. Il se contenta simplement de presser l'épaule de la jeune femme et cela sembla lui suffire.

Les minutes défilèrent les unes derrière les autres et rien ne semblait vouloir changer. Elle était bien dans les bras de son ennemi, la personne la plus apaisante du monde et la plus réconfortante tant il ne cherchait pas à en faire trop. Hermione, qui l'espace d'un instant eut peur qu'il ne parte, laissa ses mains glisser autour du jeune homme pour s'accrocher au dos de sa chemise, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Tu sais cette histoire de vœux, demandes, appelle ça comme tu veux ? Finit-il par demander.

-Heu oui, pourquoi tu poses la question ? Demanda Hermione en lui faisant à présent face, l'air surprit.

-Je pense que j'ai une idée.

-Ha bon ?

Drago releva alors le menton d'Hermione pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle était décoiffée, la timidité, la peur, la gêne, la honte se lisaient sur son visage si tristement déformé par la douleur. Ils se regardèrent un moment assis l'un en face de l'autre, n'osant pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il aurait été si simple de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, mais Drago se concentra et sourit.

-M'autoriserais-tu à briser le nez de Weasley ? Ca me ferait le plus grand bien et à toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça et ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise. Comme si Drago Malfoy avait besoin de son autorisation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma avant de vraiment se mettre à parler.

-Heu oui, oui si tu veux.

-Merci. Au moins, je pourrais dire que j'ai eu l'autorisation, ça ne passera pas vraiment pour un acte purement gratuit.

-C'était vraiment ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Il hésita à répondre.

-Non, mais je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ma demande initiale. Je vais la garder pour plus tard.

il répondit sur un ton si calme qu'Hermione se sentit en sécurité et apaisée. Elle ne pensa même pas à se demander ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu, elle était trop fatiguée, ce que remarqua son homologue qui la fit se lever pour aller prendre place sur le canapé rouge. À la surprise du serpentard, Hermione vint d'elle-même se blottir contre lui, car après tout, personne ne pouvait les voir et personne ne pourrait savoir. Une fois confortablement installé près du feu qui offrait une chaleur réconfortante, Hermione sentit le sommeil commençer à l'emporter, mais elle lutta un moment. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur du corps de son homologue, sur ses bras réconfortants, sur sa présence apaisante et agréable. Elle osa un regard vers le visage de ce dernier. Il fixait le feu sans vraiment le regarder, il était plongé dans de profondes pensées. Après une minute à l'observer, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et s'endormit enfin.

Lorsqu'il comprit que son homologue s'était enfin endormi, Drago souffla de soulagement. C'était bien plus agréable quand elle ne pleurait pas. Il hésita puis, doucement, il osa laisser glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il frissonna et commença à se dire que peut-être certaines choses n'étaient peut-être pas du domaine de l'impossible. C'est en fixant le feu qu'il commença à penser au prochain match de Quidditch et au nez de Weasley.

.

Au milieu de la nuit, la position sur le canapé devenant trop inconfortable, Drago passa ses bras sous la nuque et les jambes d'Hermione pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Non pas qu'il ait eut des idées mal placées, mais après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, il voulait garder un œil sur elle. Il ouvrit la porte en la poussant avec son pied et avança vers son lit. D'une main maladroite, il tira les draps et y déposa Hermione qui ne bougea pas et une fois allongée, elle serra entre ses doigts le coussin du Serpentard qui alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en velours près de la cheminée. Une fois installé sur son fauteuil avec une couverture, il posa les yeux sur la préfète qui dormait à poings fermés. Il n'osait pas se dire qu'elle était jolie, c'était étrange, gênant mais, terriblement vrai. Ses cheveux bruns qui s'étalaient en auréole sur les draps, son visage détendu malgré les traces de la soirée passée. Drago l'observa un moment, puis il ne parvint plus à contrôler son corps et s'endormit malgré lui.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne parvint pas à ouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Le sommeil cherchait encore à l'attirer vers lui. Elle se retourna dans les draps, mais quelque chose l'alerta très vite. Ses draps à elle n'étaient pas en soie et ses oreillers n'étaient pas aussi gonflés, elle avait le don de les ratatiner tellement elle les tordait dans tous les sens. Pourtant, le fait que cet oreiller ne soit pas comme le sien ne la surprit pas autant que l'agréable parfum d'eau de Cologne qu'il dégageait. C'était le réveil le plus doux de ces derniers jours, mais très vite la réalité reprit le dessus et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour se redresser et se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son lit et encore moins de sa chambre. Des murs en pierre sombres, des tentures vertes et argents, un lustre vert bouteille qui faisait presque penser aux fonds marins, des draps sombres. L'emblème de la maison Serpentard était visible sur une tenture en face d'elle, au-dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu était toujours allumé et réchauffé la pièce qui revêtait des allures plutôt glaciales.

C'est en tournant la tête, que la jeune femme vit son homologue endormit dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur un coffre de bois qu'il avait mis devant lui pour être plus à l'aise. Un coude sur le bras du fauteuil, il avait laissé sa joue reposer dans le creux de sa main. Quelques mèches rebelles étaient quant à elle libres et pendaient nonchalamment sur son front, cela lui donnait un air calme, il avait l'air paisible ce qui était rare chez lui. C'est en remarquant que son homologue était incapable d'assortir correctement ses chaussettes, car il en portait une grise et une blanche, que ses souvenirs la ramenèrent à la veille. Sa dispute violente avec Ron, les insultes, le regard mesquin de Lavande, leur baiser dégoulinant de romantisme et une douleur insoutenable. Une immense vague de tristesse. Elle avait aimé Ron, mais là, elle était persuadée que de cette journée plus rien de ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour lui n'avait survécu. Il resterait son ami, mais elle se jura de ne plus jamais l'aimer, de près ou de loin. Mais trouverait-elle quelqu'un capable de la supporter ? C'est en se posant la question qu'elle croisa une fois de plus le serpentard qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Ses pensées se figèrent et son cœur se remit enfin à battre, mais elle lui ordonna de cesser cela. Non, pas lui, ce n'était pas possible pour un tas de raisons, et pourtant… Elle avait tenté d'ériger un mur d'arguments pour entraver leur rapprochement qui avait tout de même eut lieu. Elle se souvint alors de la douleur ressentit la veille face aux mots durs du jeune homme face à ces larmes « Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir un tant soit peu de sentiment. Tu as raison, après tout, je ne suis que… moi. », elle n'avait pas voulu dire cela, mais c'était ce qui en était ressortit et lui avait provoqué une douleur aussi immense que les mots de Ron. Comment ce garçon qu'elle connaissait si peu pouvait il lui faire si mal et en même tant la faire se sentir si bien ? C'est lorsque son esprit chercha à établir un futur dont le serpentard faisait partit qu'Hermione décida qu'elle était restée là trop longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand Pattenrond se mit à gratter à la porte du serpentard qui se réveilla sans attendre. Hermione quand ne bougea pas, curieuse.

-Boucle là ! Chuchotta Drago en ouvrant la porte. Allez, tiens et cette fois ne me fais regretter de te laisser entrer, en vomissant par terre.

Le jeune homme sortit d'un tiroir une boite de pâté pour en verser dans une petite gamelle présente à l'attention du gros chat roux qui vint tranquillement se délecter de sa nourriture matinale. Drago s'autorisa quelques caresses sur la tête du chat qui le gratifia d'un coup de tête, avant de continuer son petit repas.

-Si elle savait que je te nourris dans son dos le matin, elle me…

Puis Drago se tourna et vit Hermione assise sur son lit, et visiblement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Le blond resta sans bouger un instant, un peu comme un enfant prit sur le fait d'une bêtise. Il haussa les épaules et souffla légèrement.

-C'est donc pour ça que j'ai l'impression qu'il grossit à vue d'œil ? Comprit la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oh, tu sais, je pense que c'est l'effet poils longs. Il est juste un peu enrobé.

Hermione secoua la tête et tout en souriant elle se tourna vers son chat qui avait compris qu'on parlait de lui de son repas.

-En tout cas, toi, tu peux t'asseoir sur ta ration double du soir.

Pattenrond, qui venait d'engloutir le contenu de sa gamelle, émit un miaulement de désaccord et décida de quitter la pièce pour aller dormir devant la cheminée du salon. Même avec son chat elle parvenait à être autoritaire, le pauvre, pensa Drago.

Une fois les préfets seuls, Hermione se leva, mais Drago ferma la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers elle. Il avait beau ne pas être totalement réveillé, il était conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

-Reste ici, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Non, vraiment, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je te dérange. Elle marcha vers la porte.

-Retourne dormir immédiatement. Après la soirée d'hier, je préfère garder un œil sur toi et ce que tu pourrais encore vouloir casser. Il pointa du doigt son lit.

-Mais…

-Immédiatement Granger. Il reste encore une heure et demie.

Drago retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil après avoir poussé Hermione sur son lit sans ménagement.

-J'ai hâte de dire à Weasley que j'ai réussi à te mettre dans mon lit, sans y mettre ni forme, ni détails, juste pour avoir le plaisir de le regarder se décomposer.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Siffla la préfète.

-Mais non. J'attendrais le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie pour l'enfoncer.

-Idiot. Souffla Hermione en s'allongeant.

-Exactement. Il ferma les yeux. Maintenant dort.

Hermione chercha à protester, mais ne trouva aucun argument. Elle vint reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller de son homologue et son enivrante odeur de parfum. Quelque chose titillait tout de même la gryffondor qui tourna le dos au serpentard avant de parler.

-Merci pour hier soir. C'était… Réconfortant…

Elle l'entendit se tortiller sur son fauteuil, visiblement, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

-Je suppose que pour une personne lambda, c'est… normal…

-Pas pour tout le monde. Tu aurais pu choisir de ne pas bouger et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je t'en remercie. On a beau être entourés, parfois dans certaines situations, le fossé entre nous et les autres se creuse de sorte à ce qu'on se croit seul. C'est agréable de constater qu'il y a des gens prêts à traverser ce fossé.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Alors merci.

L'espace d'un instant seul le crépitement du feu de cheminée se fit entendre. Hermione, la mine fatiguée, continuait de regarder son homologue comme si à ce moment précis il était la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter tant les événements récents avaient été durs pour elle. Elle était peut-être l'amie de Harry Potter, peut-être avait-elle affronté la mort plus d'une fois, mais elle restait une jeune femme encore à la recherche de son identité, une jeune femme découvrant les sentiments, l'autre sexe qu'elle ne voyait plus forcément comme purement amical. Elle savait qu'elle allait grandir, regarder les autres d'une manière différente, avoir des sentiments, tomber amoureuse. Elle savait qu'elle entrait dans un moment complexe de sa vie et sa sensibilité était mise à rude épreuve. Hermione avait besoin d'une épaule et étrangement, la plus confortable se révélait être celle de son homologue. Alors que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, elle rougit et préféra remonter la couverture sur ses joues, ce qui fit sourire le serpentard qui tentait de chasser de sa tête les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête en complimentant la jeune femme.

-De rien, parvint-il enfin à murmurer en regardant son homologue s'endormir.


	9. Chapter 9 Le pari

_Bonjour !_

_Je tiens à rapidement m'excuser pour mon rythme absolument désastreux. Avec le travail, j'ai du mal à trouver un bon rythme, mais pas de panique je tiendrais ! J'espère en attendant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ _

_Bonne lecture, _

_Edith._

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

_Le pari_

Aux alentours de 7 h 30, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la chambre du serpentard et elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Celui-ci l'avait bien emmené dans sa chambre et lui avait prêté son lit, enfin, pas totalement. C'est en cherchant à se tourner vers le fauteuil où celui-ci était censé dormir qu'elle se rendit compte que la masse corporelle de Drago s'était déplacée pour s'allonger près d'elle. Il était sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son torse, et les yeux ouverts rivés sur la tenture au-dessus d'eux. Une vague anormale de chaleur traversa la gryffondor qui sursauta légèrement.

-Avant que tu te fasses la moindre idée, j'avais mal au dos, je ne suis là que depuis exactement, il consulta sa montre, deux minutes, alors pas de panique. Je veux juste que mes vertèbres ne tombent pas les unes après les autres.

-De toute façon… c'est ton lit. Répondit Hermione.

Ils restèrent alors là, chacun de leur côté, allongés sur le dos à fixer la tenture. Quelque chose était à l'œuvre. Ils étaient à nouveau proches. C'était une nouvelle façon de se rapprocher, c'était plus intime, plus gênant. Drago sentait ses entrailles bouillonner tellement, il paniquait intérieurement. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers elle pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. S'il était le seul à paniquer. Ses mains le démangeaient. Il aurait voulu en laisser glisser une entre eux, juste pour voir s'il pouvait tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle, comme la veille, mais il préféra ne pas bouger.

Les sentiments d'Hermione étaient à peu près les mêmes. Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de son corps pour aller s'écraser sur un mur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour Ron et cela rendait la situation d'autant plus étrange et effrayante. La gorge sèche, le sang battant à ses tempes et l'envie presque étouffante de se tourner vers lui, elle ne céda pas et se força à fixer une couture dans la tenture.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda alors Hermione.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne laisses pas les autres voir tes bons côtés ?

Elle le toucha en plein cœur. Son visage se déforma légèrement, comme si la douleur était réelle. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à répondre à une telle question, mais à présent qu'il montrait ses bons côtés à Hermione, il savait qu'elle finirait par se poser la question et par lui demander une réponse à laquelle s'accrocher. Il se racla la gorge, se mordilla la lèvre et après avoir posé sa main sur son visage, il tenta de répondre de la façon la plus honnête sans pour autant se dévoiler totalement, car il n'était pas encore prêt.

-Quand les gens voient le bien en toi, ils pensent pouvoir s'attendre à ce que tu fasses le bien et tu dois constamment tout faire pour accéder à leurs attentes. Ca devient une sorte de but, alors qu'au bout du compte, peut importe ce que tu feras, tu finiras seul. Je préfère être un connard, c'est plus simple, comme ça les gens ne s'attendent à rien et je n'ai rien à prouver. Pas de compte à rendre.

-Mais… tu souffres quand même… c'est à double tranchant.

-J'évite de prendre la lame du mauvais côté, c'est tout. Bref.

Il souffla et se rendit compte que quelque chose était entré en contact avec sa main qui avait glissé sur les draps. Il tourna la tête et comprit qu'il s'agissait du dos de la main de son homologue qui avait elle aussi les yeux rivés sur leurs mains. C'était un bref contact, mais suffisamment puissant pour pousser les deux homologues dans leurs retranchements et les faire brutalement se redresser. Hermione ravala sa salive, elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers son homologue, elle se sentait au bord du malaise et n'avait qu'une envie. Fuir le plus loin possible de ce sentiment plus qu'agréable dégagé par la situation.

La gryffondor se leva, le blond fit de même.

-Oui, d'accord, pas de soucis. Répondit Drago en fixant le sol.

Sans attendre, Hermione quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, en se demandant comment était-il possible que leurs deux corps puissent autant entrer en contact sans leurs accords. Cela allait finir par devenir problématique, mais était-ce réellement un problème ? Hermione préféra ne pas se poser la question.

.

Une demie heure après s'être quittés, les deux préfets se retrouvèrent dans le salon et se jaugèrent l'un et l'autre dans un court silence tout en constatant qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient floués.

-Toi aussi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Probablement une idée de ce vieux croûton. Le pantalon est un peu grand. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre.

-Tu veux ma jupe ? Je la trouve trop courte.

-Oh non, je te la laisse volontiers. Il sourit.

-Arrête ça ! Elle chercha à faire redescendre sa jupe en tirant dessus sans y parvenir.

-Arrête, c'est pas si court que ça. On voit à peine tes genoux…. Il attendit quelques secondes. Évite juste de te baisser.

-Tais-toi ! Elle menaça de lui jeter un coussin.

-Blague à part. La question est, pourquoi ?

-Histoire d'être reconnaissable ?

-Peut-être, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait l'être étant donné que tous le monde sait qui nous sommes… En tout cas, je ne vais pas cracher dessus, c'est bien plus classe que l'uniforme classique qu'on se colle depuis des années.

Hermione avait trouvé dans sa chambre, un tout nouvel uniforme. Une chemise noire sur laquelle était brodée les insignes de sa maison et de son rôle de préfète, une jupe noire à liserés rouges et dorés ainsi qu'une cape en velours noir et à la doublure rouge foncée, elle aussi brodée des insignes présents sur la chemise. L'uniforme était parfaitement à sa taille, mais il était aussi terriblement confortable et son homologue portait un uniforme assorti au sien, mais aux couleurs de sa maison à lui.

En silence, les deux préfets jetèrent leurs capes sur leurs épaules et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune.

-Tu penses qu'Ernie et Luna ont les mêmes. Demanda Hermione en regardant le tableau pivoter pour les laisser sortir.

-Probablement. Après-toi. Il la laissa sortir la première et ferma marche.

.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Hermione tenta de ne pas se concentrer sur les regards surpris des élèves qui fixaient leurs nouveaux uniformes qui ne pensaient pas inaperçu. Sur le trajet vers la grande salle, elle s'évertua à tirer les pans de sa jupe et se souvint qu'elle avait opté pour des collants, mais le sujet lui sortit de la tête une fois devant la porte de la grande salle, elle fit demi-tour, à la surprise de son comparse.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Il vint attraper le bras d'Hermione pour la faire se tourner vers lui. Elle transpirait de nervosité, c'était plus que flagrant et assez exaspérant pour Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Granger ?

-Je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça. Elle jeta un œil dans la salle.

-On voit que tu es une vraie gryffondor… tu es incapable de mentir correctement… Alors entre dans cette fichue salle. De toute manière, si tu ne le vois pas ici, tu le croiseras plus tard. Autant retirer le pansement d'un coup sec.

Il n'attendit pas de réaction de la part d'Hermione et la poussa dans la salle, de la sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se défiler. Drago s'était peut-être pris d'affection pour sa jolie homologue, il fallait néanmoins qu'elle affronte ses autres ennemis, pas uniquement lui. Hermione se tourna vers lui et siffla.

-D'un coup sec hein ? Serpent !

Sans le moindre mot le serpentard lui adressa un bref sourire et partit vers sa table. Il fallait mieux éviter de se montrer trop amical avec elle, ce n'était pas bon pour lui, ni pour Hermione qui avançait vers sa table à petits pas hésitants. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place, à côté de Ginny, le groupe se tut et la fixa. Hermione rougit. Elle savait que c'était son nouvel uniforme et cela la gênait. Elle n'avait jamais été être le centre de l'attention et avant du mal à s'y faire de par son statut d'amie de Harry, mais aussi de sorcière plus que douée et née moldue ce qui forçait l'admiration et les regards. Harry se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

-Hermione ! Tu es superbe !

-C'est le nouvel uniforme des préfets en chef ? Interrompit Ginny. On peut en avoir si on est dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? D'ailleurs, on ne pourrais pas juste avoir de nouveaux uniformes ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Fit Dean. Déjà qu'on rame pour avoir de nouveaux balais…

-En tout cas, tu es magnifique. La complimenta Ginny.

-Merci… merci à vous.

Très intimidée par ces quelques compliments, Hermione replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en laissant rosir ses joues, puis elle leva les yeux vers la table des Serdaigles. Luna, préfète en chef elle aussi, portait l'uniforme des préfets et avait agrémenté la cape de petites étoiles scintillantes. La serdaigle fit un signe de la main à Hermione et se replongea dans sa lecture du Chicaneur... à l'envers bien entendu.

Une fois assise la gryffondor posa son sac près d'elle et se versa un peu de thé dans une tasse.

-Au fait ! Dean se redressa sur le banc et lâcha son croissant. C'est en quel honneur ces nouveaux uniformes et surtout ces superbes capes ? On en a pas des comme ça. Tu me la prêterais ?

-Je pense que c'est pour qu'on soit reconnaissable et tu peux t'asseoir sur un magyar à pointes pour la porter. Sourit Hermione pour toute réponse.

-Je voudrais être préfet parfois. Continua Dean sur un ton rêveur. Il en renversa son jus de citrouille sur ses œufs. Par le caleçon et les chaussettes à pompons de Merlin !

La maladresse de Dean eut pour résultat de faire rire tout le monde, mais Hermione eut un rire tinté d'une légère inquiétude, ce que la détective Ginny remarqua.

-Ron n'est pas là. Il a « oublié » quelque chose dans la tour. Dit-elle en imitant grossièrement des guillemets avec ses doigts et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ginny… souffla Harry. Évite le sujet, c'est mieux.

-Non, ça va Harry, je suis une grande fille. Répondit Hermione en prenant sur elle.

-Ginny, je veux terminer mon petit-dêj sans vomir. Avoua Seamus. Tu sais on…

-Oh par pitié ! Tonna une voix connue de tous.

Instantanément, les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des serpentards où Drago, les dents serrées était debout face à Blaise. La tension et la colère se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à nous cacher des choses ! Et ne nous fais pas croire qu'elle n'y ait pas pour quelque chose ! Quand tu deviens se

-Pas sur ce terrain Blaise. Je ne te dois pas des explications sur chacun de mes faits et gestes. Cela ne TE regarde pas et d'ailleurs ça ne regarde AUCUN d'entre vous ! La voix de Drago montait en intensité.

-CA ! Blaise pointa la table des gryffondors du doigt. C'est pas toi ! c'est pas ton monde ! Je ne sais pas où tu vas, mais tu vas vite devoir faire demi-tour ! tu vas te perdre et tout perdre par la même occasion ! Tu crois réellement au futur dans ces conditions ? Ne sois pas stupide ! Rien ne tiendra ! Il n'y a pas d'avenir Drago et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Elle, c'est de la poussière, rien de plus.

Drago restait immobile, la rage déformait les traits de son visage. Il semblait méconnaissable. Il respirait bruyamment comme pour tenter de se contenir. Il savait qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux quand il était réellement en colère et il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit assiste à ça. Il tourna alors la tête vers Hermione. Elle était aussi debout et regardait la scène, livide. Il venait de se trahir et de trahir une potentielle amitié qui aurait dû rester secrète pour les protéger. Les mains sur son cœur, Hermione était plus inquiète pour son homologue que pour elle. Jamais, même dans leurs années de haine elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Blaise se tenait debout, il avait fait éclater la vérité et était bien décidé à tout détruire pour ramener son ami à la raison.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Blaise. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise la vérité, surtout quand elle ne va pas dans ton sens. Je te connais et je connais ton père.

-Mes relations ME regardent ! Ai-je déjà critiqué la moindre relation que tu entretenais avec des gens que je n'aimais pas ? je ne crois pas ! Alors laisse-moi et laisse mon père en dehors de tout ça !

-Tu as TOUJOURS détesté cette fille ! TOUJOURS ! et maintenant, c'est ta nouvelle meilleure amie ? C'est quoi le prochain coup ? Tu vas la porter jusqu'à sa salle de cours pour qu'elle ne salisse pas ses chaussures ?! Nous ne sommes pas serpentards pour rien ! Tu as des valeurs ! Respecte-les ! Tu es un Malfoy bon sang !

-Tu ne comprends rien. Pesta Drago entre ses dents.

-En effet, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec elle. Mais je te connais et tu vas rapidement redescendre.

Blaise s'approcha de Drago et attrapa son col de chemise pour lui parler de plus près de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende.

-Toi et moi savons qui tu es réellement Drago. Ca ne va pas durer et tu le sais. Tôt ou tard, elle saura et je doute qu'elle apprécie. Il serra de son autre main le bras gauche de Drago. Tu as choisi ta voie et tu ne peux plus en changer. Tu as intérêt à revenir dans le droit chemin Drago parce qu'à un moment… elle devra mourir.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla Drago et s'écartant de Blaise, l'air dégoûte. Tu sais, il y a des choix que je regrette et celui-ci plus que les autres quand je vois ce que ça m'apporte. Des emmerdes. Dorénavant, vous vous passerez de moi.

-Mais… Drago.. Tenta Pansy.

-Au diable. Il les foudroya du regard et prit son sac avant de sortir de la grande salle d'un pas rapide, le visage caché par ses mèches rebelles qui volaient sur son visage en colère.

Une fois le serpentard hors de la salle, le silence retomba, mais la tension ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Les regards se désintéressèrent de la table des serpentards pour se tourner vers une Hermione qui se retrouvait à être une fois de plus le centre de l'attention et cette fois pas à cause de son uniforme. Elle palissait à vu d'œil et ne savait pas où se mettre. Ginny la fit se rasseoir lentement à sa place dans l'espoir que tous l'oublient, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu quand une voix s'éleva.

-T'es pas sérieuse Hermione ? Tu es amie avec lui ?

Ron se tenait dans l'entrée de la grande salle, Lavande à son bras. Le roux avait les yeux grands ouverts, la colère se mêlait à la surprise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ron lâcha le bras de Lavande et se rua vers Hermione.

-Tu es complètement folle ? S'écria le roux. Tu sais qui il est et tu sympathises avec lui ! C'est un manipulateur !

-Cela ne te regarde pas Ronald. Répondit simplement Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu arrives après la bataille. Puis tu sais, si manipulateur qu'il soit, il ne m'a rien fait, contrairement à toi.

Elle savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas justes pour Ron, mais elle ne parvint pas à contrôler sa part de femme blessée.

-Écoute, pour hier, je suis désolé… j'étais en colère et… je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

-Ron… tu ne veux jamais rien de toute manière. Ce n'est jamais de ta faute. Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Hermione… Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire sur le sujet. Tu devrais déjeuner, ça ne te va pas le ventre vide.

Sans un mot, le regard vide de toute émotion, Hermione prit son sac, adressa un sourire amer à Harry et Ginny, puis elle prit le chemin de la sortie, n'oubliant pas de bousculer Ron et Lavande au passage.

.

Hors de la grande salle, la gryffondor chercha un endroit où se cacher et se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la tour d'astronomie, elle savait que tout le monde irait la chercher à la bibliothèque, mais pas en haut de la tour. Elle avait une heure avant que les cours ne commencent, une heure pour se calmer et mettre en ordre ses pensées qui se faisaient et se défaisaient sans trouver d'ordre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et elle se mit à courir. Personne ne devait la voir comme ça. La jeune femme courut aussi vite que le lui permirent ses jambes, tout en pensant au fait que son homologue l'avait défendu quand il aurait pu ne pas le faire pour tenter de se protéger. Il aurait pu mentir pour éviter d'être harcelé et ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle monta les marches menant à la tour, elle était à bout de souffle et les larmes perlaient encore sur ses joues rouges de l'effort fourni pour arriver jusque-là. Hermione jeta au hasard son sac sur le sol et se précipita sur la rambarde de métal pour reprendre son souffle et chercher un peu d'air pour se calmer, pour ne pas sombrer. Au loin, la lumière du jour glissait sur la surface lisse du lac noir, elle illuminait délicatement les montagnes pour les colorer de vert et d'orange. Les oiseaux volaient de part et d'autre du paysage et le ciel bleu se parsemait de quelques nuages. C'était une vue de laquelle Hemione ne pouvait pas se passer. La tour d'astronomie était un lieu si peu prisé des élèves qu'il était facile d'y trouver un peu de silence.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sentir le vent frais caresser son visage et sécher ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entendait. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les oiseaux, mais aussi les cris qui avaient retenti. Elle revit le doigt accusateur de Blaise dirigé vers elle comme si elle était porteuse d'une horrible maladie. Celle d'être née moldue. Hermione secoua la tête, mais rien de ce que Blaise avait dit refusait de sortir de sa tête et encore moins le visage colérique de Drago. Ses mèches de cheveux qui volaient sur son visage, son souffle bruyant, ses cris, son regard noir, ses poings serrés. Des mots pour se défendre et la défendre elle sans la nommer. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'y aurait probablement pas cru.

C'est alors que le plancher craqua derrière elle.

Drago Malfoy n'était pas son homologue pour rien. Debout devant elle, lui aussi pensait être seul en haut de la tour. Il semblait mal à l'aise et fit un pas en arrière. Ils s'observèrent un instant, certainement dans l'attente que l'un parle, mais rien ne se passa. Elle le vit grimacer et tenter de cacher la blessure sur le dos de sa main qui s'était de nouveau ouverte et pas de façon involontaire apparemment. Il tenta aussi de cacher son bras gauche. Elle ne devait pas le voir, elle ne devait pas savoir sinon tout serait terminé et il le savait. Pourtant, elle fit un pas en avant.

-Je te l'ai dit. Harry était là… Je ne pense pas me tromper sur ce que tu cherches à me cacher. Dit-elle sur un ton étrangement calme.

-Il…

-Il a eu des doutes et ils se sont confirmés ce soir-là. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire et de le laisser faire. Je m'exécute.

-Tu sais donc que j'ai des liens avec…

-Oui.

-Et ça ne te fais pas peur ? Je pourrais me servir de toi, je pourrais te manipuler, je pourrais te faire tellement de mal… je ne sais pas si tu mesures le poids de ce que tu sais.

-Une chose fait peur à partir du moment où tu décides qu'elle est terrifiante. Dit-elle simplement.

Lentement, Hermione avança vers son homologue qui ne comprenait pas comme elle pouvait trouver le courage de venir vers lui, tout en sachant qui il était, ce qu'il était. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il n'entendait presque plus rien en dehors de lui, et elle continuait d'avancer, sans peur. Lui, se sentait trembler et recula. Quand elle faisait un pas vers lui, son corps à lui reculait. Il savait que si elle le touchait, il lui ferait du mal. Blaise avait raison sur un point, il pouvait tout détruire, mais il ne parvint pas à lui demander de s'arrêter. Quand son dos fut arrêté par l'une des colonnes de pierres de la tour, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser s'approcher.

Une fois face à Drago, Hermione leva doucement ses mains et avec des gestes doux, elle prit le bras gauche de son homologue. Il chercha à se soustraire à ce contact, mais elle reprit son bras.

-Attends. Murmura Hermione, les yeux rivés sur la manche de chemise de son homologue.

Sans lui demander sa permission, Hermione déboutonna les boutons de manchettes de la manche de son homologue puis elle fit délicatement remonter celle-ci le long du bras de Drago qu'elle sentait trembler sous ses doigts. Elle découvrit pour la première fois la marque des ténèbres. Un crâne à l'intérieur duquel s'insinuait un serpent dont la tête sortait par la bouche. Un peu d'encre noire sur le bras pour contrôler un être humain, c'est cela qu'elle trouva terrifiant. Bien entendu, elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement un tatouage, mais bien plus, c'était un véritable maléfice et son partenaire en était victime. Il avait dû y voir l'opportunité de bien se faire voir en la portant avant de tout perdre et de devoir porter ceci comme preuve de son échec, un fardeau plus lourd qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, la courageuse gryffondor passa le bout de son index sur les traits noirs et épais de la marque. Elle semblait tranquille, presque curieuse, mais Drago, qui se sentait avoir des vertiges, ne voyait pas de peur dans le regard ambré de son homologue qui leva bientôt les yeux vers lui.

-Tu vois ? Ça ne fait peur qu'à partir du moment où tu décides que ça fait peur.

Hermione laissa tranquille le bras de son homologue qui la fixait comme une créature irréelle. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour quelqu'un ne regarde pas sa marque en éprouvant peur et dégoût. Elle n'avait pas peur, de lui, de qui il était, de ce qu'il était devenu.

-Tu es… la personne la plus étrange que j'ai rencontrée…

-Je vais prendre ceci comme étant un compliment.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? Demanda enfin le serpentard.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois qu'une part de moi sait que tu ne m'aurait pas laissé aller si loin. Tu ne montrerais pas tes bons côtés.

-Des bons côtés… Il eut un rire nerveux. Tu serais bien la seule à en voir.

-Disons que je suis une éternelle optimiste et puis, tu m'as défendu devant les autres, tout à l'heure. Tu aurais pu tout à fait mentir, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, tu sais.

-C'est vrai… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il préféra éviter d'avoir à expliquer à la gryffondor que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus pour la première fois et qu'il n'était pas parvenu à les contrôler.

-Et pour tes parents ? Ton père et… les autres ?

-Je peux m'en occuper. De toute manière, ma mère n'en croira pas un mot. Elle déteste les Zabini, surtout depuis que la mère de Blaise à tenté de faire de mon père son prochain époux, qui serait mort dans de mystérieuses circonstances en lui laissant tout son argent. Ma mère à failli en faire un ulcère. Pour elle, ce qui sort de la bouche d'un Zabini ce n'est que de la bouse de dragon, donc autant te dire qu'elle préférera en rire et Pansy se taira, elle sait que c'est préférable.

-Si ça peut me permettre de rester en vie…

-Ca devrait le faire.

Hermione sourit légèrement, puis, alors qu'elle replaçait timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille comme elle faisait quand elle se sentait gênée, elle remarqua la blessure à la main de son homologue. Elle s'était rouverte et saignait. Machinalement, Hermione prit la main de Drago pour examiner la blessure. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, elle pouvait le soigner elle-même. La main du jeune homme était froide et tremblait légèrement, elle le sentait entre ses doigts.

-Ce n'est rien. Murmura le serpentard.

-Chez moi, c'est une blessure donc ce n'est pas vraiment rien. Répondit Hermione qui fit voler son sac vers elle pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

-Je t'assure que…

Mais rien n'y fit. Hermione prit sa baguette, en fit passer le bout délicatement sur la blessure et lentement, le sang cessa de couler et la blessure commença à se refermer, provoquant de petits picotements peu agréables. Elle était vraiment la sorcière la plus douée sa génération, s'en était presque rageant. Le processus prit deux bonnes minutes durant lesquelles le silence régna. Aucun regard ne fut échangé tant les deux homologues sentaient qu'un seul regard pouvait mener à une situation dont ils auraient du mal à sortir.

-Et voilà. Comme neuve. Dit Hermione plutôt fière d'elle.

-Merci.

-On… les cours vont commencer, on devrait…

-Oui… oui oui, on devrait y aller.

-J'ai horriblement envie de sentir tous les regards de l'univers nous juger, nous jauger afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe… Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au cas où, j'ai toujours mon passe-droit pour frapper Weasley.

-Ne le gaspille pas. Elle lui sourit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paysage.

Si cela lui avait été permis, elle serait restée plus longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas étirer les minutes autant qu'elle le voulait. Hermione prit son sac et attendit son homologue qui descendait derrière elle. Il fixait la chevelure brune et ondulée de la lionne qui se balançait lentement de gauche à droite. Tout jusqu'à sa manière de descendre les marches sur la pointe des pieds semblait irréel. Chaque marche descendue les rapprochait de la réalité et plus la porte était proche, plus le cœur de Drago battait fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre le son de ses propres pas. Hermione, quant à elle, pouvait sentir le regard orageux de son homologue dans son dos et ce n'était en rien désagréable. Tout au long de leur descente, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Bien entendu, par Harry, elle savait qu'il était un mangemort, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la laisse faire et la laisse le découvrir sous cet angle-là. L'avait-il fait par confiance ou, car il savait qu'il finirait par la tuer après s'être servi d'elle ? Mais dans quel but ? Elle ne trouva pas de réponse et seule sa première pensée semblait la plus logique.

Une fois en bas de la tour, devant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, Hermione s'arrêta net et souffla. Elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter tous ses regards qui allaient la juger, l'interroger, inventer et modifier les faits. Elle se tourna et fit face à son homologue qui avait reprit des couleurs et toute sa contenance de serpentard prêt à en découdre. Il refusait qu'on le culpabilise et il refusait de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres, car il deviendrait plus facile de le détruire et il le savait.

-Prête ? Demanda le serpentard en posant une main sur la porte.

-Non.

Lentement, Hermione posa sa main sur le poignet de Drago, comme pour chercher à se rassurer. Elle n'était pas prête à quitter ce petit coin tranquille. Elle n'osait pas avouer qu'elle était aussi bien en la présence du serpentard. Elle se sentait légère rien qu'en le regardant, c'était un peu comme si une bulle les entourait, les séparant du reste du monde. Elle fixa droit dans les yeux le jeune homme qui lui rendit son regard avec un sourire ou ce qui semblait en être un. Elle pressa affectueusement son poignet puis elle se tourna vers la porte. Elle savait que si cela continuait, ils seraient encore là dans plusieurs heures et le château serait en ébullition face à leur absence. C'est alors qu'Hermione eut le geste le plus machinal qu'elle ait envers Drago et elle le prit contre elle, simplement.

Elle entoura le corps du jeune homme de ses petits bras. Elle n'osa pas lever la tête vers lui tant elle sentait que son geste était stupide, gênant et surtout stupide, alors elle resta là, la tête contre le torse de son homologue qui ne bougeait pas, figé de surprise. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras comme ça en dehors de sa mère et de Pansy, mais Pansy, c'était différent d'Hermione. Ici, c'était une étreinte douce, réelle et affectueuse. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia cette étreinte. Elle portait un parfum fleuri terriblement frais et enivrant. Il hésita un moment, puis, lentement, avec des gestes peu assurés, il referma à son tour ses bras autour du corps frêle de son homologue qu'il sentit sursauter. Ce serait leur petit secret, leur énième petit secret.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Hermione leva sa main pour regarder sa montre et la réalité les rattrapa aussi vite que le retard en cours qu'ils étaient entrain d'accumuler. Il avait une étreinte maladroite mais tellement réconfortante. Hermione se sentait en cet instant protégé contre n'importe qu'elle attaque, mais à regret elle se sépara de lui et préféra regarder ses pieds.

-On…

-Y aller. Il termina sa phrase.

Drago ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent l'un près de l'autre, afin de marcher en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis en repensant à ce que chacun tentait de nommer « câlin », Hermione eut un léger rire et accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte. Drago accéléra aussi pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Bientôt, cette simple petite accélération se transforma en une véritable course dans les couloirs entre les deux homologues, comme si courir et sourire un peu, retomber en enfance allait leur faire oublier l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Hermione ouvrit finalement la porte de la salle de métamorphose, essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, Drago derrière elle qui manqua de tomber en voulant s'arrêter.

-Pardon professeur. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle.

-Nous avons emmené des élèves de première année à leur cours de botanique… ils étaient perdu. Continua Drago en se tenant à la porte.

-Bien, mais tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois. Mettez-vous au premier rang, il y a une table libre.

Le professeur McGonagall leur indiqua une table devant et retourna à la contemplation d'une saleté sur ses lunettes qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer. Drago et Hermione en profitèrent pour aller s'asseoir, en ignorant les regards curieux et méfiants.

\- J'ai gagné murmura discrètement Hermione.

\- Tu m'as poussé dans le dernier tournant.

\- Mauvais joueur.

\- Tricheuse.

-Revanche.

-Si tu veux.

Une fois assis à la table qui se trouvait devant et donc à la vue de tous, ni Drago, ni Hermione ne jugèrent bon de se tourner vers les autres, ils se sentaient déjà suffisamment jugés et jaugés. Pansy tenta de capter l'attention de Drago sans y parvenir, tandis que Ron se tordait le cou en tentant de voir ce que faisait Hermione, trois rangées devant lui.

Hermione sortit sa plume, son encrier, un peu de parchemin et son livre. Le cours du jour consistait à transformer la flamme d'une bougie en papillon sans le faire brûler. L'exercice demandait beaucoup de concentration, de la patience et pas de sortilège formulé à haute voix au risque de faire vaciller la flamme qui pouvait s'éteindre ou devenir un papillon de feu qui pouvait voler dans la salle et potentiellement mettre le feu quelque part. Par précaution, le professeur McGongall demanda à Seamus de se mettre à une table devant pour éteindre toute explosion étant donné que celui-ci y était habitué depuis sa première année.

-Bien, maintenant que monsieur Finnigan ne mettra le feu à aucun d'entre vous, nous pouvons commencer ! Cet exercice demande une grande patience et de la concentration ! Pensez bien à manier délicatement votre baguette ! Le feu est un élément volatile, fragile, qui demande de la patience et un contrôle extrême.

Drago s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à un résultat pleinement concluant en laissant sortir de sa flamme un grand papillon aux ailes noires et bleues. Il était majestueux et possédait quelque chose de mystérieux. Le papillon vola quelques instants autour de son créateur et après examen de McGonagall, il disparut dans une douce fumée blanchâtre. Hermione quant à elle, prouva une fois de plus qu'elle sorcière exceptionnelle elle était, en faisant naître de sa petite flamme une véritable nuée de papillons aux couleurs explosives, comme un vent aux couleurs du printemps. Les papillons volèrent dans toute la salle et disparurent en laissant retomber une fumée rosée, sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves. McGonagall retira ses lunettes tant elle était surprise et parvint à murmurer tout en cherchant à compter le nombre de papillons découlant de cette si petite flamme.

-J'accorde… 20 points à gryffondor. Miss Granger… C'est remarquable.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, Hermione rougi. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre l'habitude des compliments. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui salua son sortilège d'un bref hochement de tête et d'un très mince sourire.

Plus loin, Harry parvint à obtenir un papillon rouge et doré dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il tourna la tête vers Ron et constata que celui-ci ne cessait de faire s'éteindre la flamme de sa bougie et qu'il n'obtenait qu'une petite étincelle. Sa colère pouvait se sentir de là où se tenait Harry.

-Elle lui trouve quoi à ce petit con ? Grogna Ron en pointant une fois de plus sa baguette sur sa bougie.

-Arrête d'y penser et concentre-toi. Siffla Harry.

C'est alors que le rire d'Hermione arriva jusqu'à eux, le gryffondor explosa et sa bougie se transforma en une plante informe et fanée au grand désespoir de Harry. Comme les deux préfets avaient terminé leur exercice, ils parlaient à voix basse tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux, mais Hermione n'avait pu se retenir de rire à quelque chose que Drago lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas un rire sonore et connu de tous, mais Harry et Ron le connaissait.

Ron dépité, fixa sa fleur informe sans rien pouvoir y faire jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne passe devant lui et ne constate les dégâts.

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant, monsieur Weasley, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son parchemin. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas la main verte.

\- Sûrement. Maugréa-t-il.

-Bien. Notez le devoir que je vous ai donné. Bonne journée à tous !

Après quelques rires dirigés vers Ron, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Ayant un cours à l'autre bout de l'école, le professeur McGonagall prit ses affaires et sortie en chargeant les deux préfets de fermer la salle.

Il ne resta bientôt que Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ron, tous deux se tenaient au fond de la salle. Harry tenta de tirer Ron dehors, mais le roux semblait collé sur le sol.

-Ron, c'est bon. Fit Harry en prenant Ron par le bras.

-Non.

-Enfin, en même temps, tu m'as poussé. Retentit la voix rieuse d'Hermione.

-Qui ne triche pas n'est pas Serpentard. Répondit Drago en souriant à la jeune femme qui rougit.

-Allez monsieur le tricheur, allons-y.

Hermione prit son sac et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que son homologue lui tendait sa cape qu'elle avait failli oublier. La jeune femme tendit la main, mais au moment de poser sa main sur sa cape, Drago recula son bras et fit alors s'approcher de lui la gryffondor qui rougit.

-Toujours trop petite. Dit-il.

-Toujours trop lent. Répondit Hermione en contournant le jeune homme pour récupérer son bien.

Elle lui sourit et fit signe à Drago qu'il fallait s'en aller. C'est lorsque les deux préfets se tournèrent vers la porte qu'ils s'immobilisèrent. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Hermione s'écarta brusquement de Drago, mais cela sembla inutile. Harry était debout, entre agacement et gêne, il regardait Ron qui était à deux doigts d'exploser tant la colère qui se lisait sur son visage suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il serrait les poings et se mordait les lèvres. Hermione fit un pas en arrière tellement elle était surprise. Harry aurait bien agi, mais il connaissait son ami et il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Drago fit un pas en avant et agita la main comme pour balayer l'air.

-Allez la belette, bouge. Tu gênes et tu gâches la vue.

-Non. Grogna Ron entre ses dents. Je veux que tu laisses Hermione en paix.

-Que je… Tu sais Weasley, il faut partager dans la vie. Avec ta famille, le partage tu connais, non ? Répondit froidement le serpentard non sans oublier son fameux sourire en coin. Et elle n'est pas à toi Granger.

-Ne parle pas de ma famille ! Et la concernant, elle n'est pas ta propriété ! C'est quoi le problème ? C'est votre nouveau rôle de préfets qui fait ça ? Arrête de la coller comme ça. Arrête ton manège, tout le monde sait que tu la manipules et que tu finiras par la jeter ou pire !

-Wow… Tu es donc capable d'aligner correctement les mots pour former des phrases ? Je suis surpris. Cela veut donc dire que tu peux comprendre, je ne lui fais rien, ok ? Maintenant, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, ça nous fera à tous des vacances. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Va rejoindre Brown, elle doit mourir d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ta petite crise de jalousie. Profites-en pour compter ses amygdales, elle en sera ravie. Il sourit.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Vociféra Ron. Tu vas la laisser !

-Ron ça suffit !

Hermione émergea bientôt de derrière Drago et foudroya Ron du regard. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs tant, ils étaient sombres et colériques. La gryffondor d'ordinaire si calme malgré son ton autoritaire était si en colère que Ron recula de quelques pas. Cette Hermione était celle à éviter et elle lui fonçait dessus à pleine vitesse.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Mugis la jeune femme.

-Mais enfin, Hermione ouvre les yeux ! Tenta Ron. Il te manipule ! Tu ne vois rien ?

-Ah, parce que tu es clairvoyant maintenant ? Elle aurait presque ri.

-Apparemment plus que toi pour une fois !

-Tu l'es tellement que tu n'as même pas été fichu de voir que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ! Hurla alors la gryffondor.

Elle avait tellement retenue ces paroles que lorsqu'elles filtrèrent entre ses lèvres, c'est un véritable vent qui gifla le visage de Ron.

-Tu m'as menti ! Tu voyais Lavande dans le dos de tout le monde ! Tout ce monde qui ne cessait de te dire que j'étais là ! Tu ne m'as RIEN DIS ! Et tu oses me dire que tu vois des choses que je ne vois pas ? Tu as du culot Ronald surtout après les horreurs que tu m'as jeté au visage. Alors, je ne te laisserais pas continuer de tout détruire.

-Détruire quoi ? Lui ? Il te ment ! Et pour Lavande, c'était compliqué, je ne savais pas comment te le dire et il est arrivé avec son énorme tête et sa méchanceté. Il ment comme il respire, c'est dans sa nature, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres ! La voix de Ron devint presque suppliante.

-Peut-être qu'il me ment, mais lui au moins il a été là quand j'en avais besoin. Répondit Hermione, d'une traite.

-Il… quoi ? Ron devint blanc et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Tu vas aussi me dire qu'il t'a consolé ?

-Peut-être.

-A ta place, suggéra Drago, j'éviterai de revenir là-dessus.

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles le silence devint écrasant. Le visage de Ron se décomposa un peu plus pour le rendre presque méconnaissable. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il contenait sa colère à l'égard du serpentard, mais là s'en était trop, il ne pouvait toucher à Hermione. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sans comprendre le cheminement de sa pensée, il en vint à imaginer Hermione dans les bras du blond et la haine s'empara du gryffondor. Sans parvenir à se contrôler, Ron sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la leva en direction de Drago qui ne vit rien venir.

-Ron non ! Arrête ! Hurla Harry.

Le roux failli jeter un sortilège, mais il fut arrêté non pas par Harry, mais par la vision du corps d'Hermione, bras tendu, entre lui et Drago qu'elle protégeait. Elle était en colère, mais aussi attristée par le fait de se tenir de la sorte entre son homologue et ses amis. Elle ne parvint pas à retenir les larmes qui se déversèrent sur ses joues. Elle était triste, en colère, elle respirait si fort qu'on pouvait voir sa poitrine se lever et s'affaisser aussitôt. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, c'était presque irréel.

Harry en profita pour prendre la baguette de Ron et lui faire baisser son bras.

-Tu me déçois tellement…. Murmura Hermione.

-Hermione je… Ron comprit ce qu'il venait de faire et sembla regretter son geste sur l'instant.

-Non. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler. Arrête. Ne prononce plus un seul mot. Harry ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Harry fit un bref geste de la main.

Drago agit à son tour en posant ses mains sur les bras d'Hermione pour la faire reculer avant qu'elle ne tue vraiment Weasley qui bondit.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Le serpentard souffla.

-J'ai été bien gentil et patient, alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter la belette parce que ça devient horriblement pénible et je vais finir par t'en coller une devant elle. Au final, elle nous détestera tous les deux.

-je vais te…

Ron était sur sa lancée, prêt à porter encore des coups, mais Drago leva la main, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai une idée… si Potter est d'accord. On va parier et je suis très doué pour les paris.

-Ah non ! pas de pari ! Siffla Hermione.

Mais l'idée de Drago sembla subitement interpeller Harry et Ron.

-Je t'écoute. Répondit Harry.

-Comme Weasley aime le Quidditch et qu'il rêve de prouver qu'il est capable de tenir sur un balai sans se faire dessus à la moindre balle qui lui arrive en pleinne figure, je propose que tu lâches le vif d'or. Il se tourna vers Ron. Ca se jouera entre toi et moi. Le premier qui attrape le vif d'or gagne. Si je l'attrape, je reste et tu n'auras rien à dire. Si tu gagnes, je la laisserai.

-T'es attrapeur ! t'auras des facilités ! Siffla Ron.

-Je suis tellement doué que j'ai toujours perdu. Répondit le serpentard. Alors ? A prendre ou à laisser.

Dans un grognement qui signifiait qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition du jeune homme, Ron s'avança et serra la main de Drago. Une poignée de main qui dura à peine quelques secondes, c'était bien trop répugnant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Hermione de son côté avait des yeux grands ouverts, elle n'en revenait pas d'être l'objet d'un stupide pari.

-Mais… je proteste ! Je ne suis pas un prix !

-Désolé de dire ça, intervint Harry, mais au vu de la situation, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… et ça me fait mal de dire ça. D'un côté, je préfère que ça se termine comme ça, ça pourrait être pire, tu sais.

-Je sais, mais…

-Dis-toi que deux hommes se battent pour toi. Fit le serpentard qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère après sa proposition qu'il savait stupide et ce qu'il venait de dire et pouvait ouvertement le trahir.

-Oh toi, boucle-là ! Siffla la gryffondor les joues rouges et gonflées comme celles d'une enfant.

Elle se détourna de son homologue et fixa Ron qui trouvait tout ça dégoutant. Il continuait de se demander comment elle pouvait bien s'entendre avec ce type qui s'était donné tant de peine pour la détester ? Mais il respira le plus calmement possible.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, je…

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Pas maintenant. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle prit son sac et suivit son homologue en dehors de la salle, elle devait fuir cette atmosphère négative qui la faisait se sentir si mal.

Une fois la salle vide, il ne resta que Ron et Harry qui s'était retenu durant un moment et frappa Ron sur la tête, l'air agacé, avec la baguette de celui-ci.

-Toi, dit-il en redonnant un coup. T'es vraiment… un idiot et encore je suis gentil car tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu sais bien que Malfoy est un crétin, il veut juste te faire marcher, il est comme ça. Il aboie, mais il ne mord pas. Et puis sans le défendre, c'est vrai… il n'a rien fait à Hermione. Alors, arrête de partir au quart de tour, un jour ça finir mal.

-Attends, tu es de quel côté ? Demanda le roux en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

-Aucun.

-Aucun ? Tu es sérieux ? Hermione se fait manipuler par ce type ! C'est pas son genre de se laisser faire comme ça !

-Si je me mets d'un côté, et connaissant Hermione elle pourrait se braquer et on ne pourra plus rien faire Ron. Tu le comprends ? Allez viens, je vais te filer des conseils pour cette histoire de pari, histoire que tu te casses pas quelque chose.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la salle en silence.

Plus loin dans les couloirs, Drago marchait tranquillement aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Tu sais que tu vas gagner ? Finis par demander Hermione le regard rivé sur le bout du couloir. Tu veux simplement le ridiculiser.

-En effet. Je vais lui faire les pieds.

-C'est vraiment un truc masculin ? Vouloir à tout prix être supérieur aux autres ?

-Probablement et puis, j'ai toujours eu l'esprit de compétition.

Elle eut un léger rire et préféra laisser tomber. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beau dire ce qu'elle voudrait, ni lui ni Ron ne changeraient d'avis. Discrètement, elle leva les yeux vers son homologue qui était visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion, en témoignait son regard fixe sur le couloir, sa main tenant fermement la lanière de son sac et son pas presque trop rapide pour elle. Néanmoins, elle détourna très vite la tête pour repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était devenue l'objet d'un pari, à cause de la jalousie de Ron, de sa méfiance, mais aussi du désir de pouvoir de Drago. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir été présente, peut-être que rien ne se serait passé.

Elle commença alors à craindre que tout se passe mal. Hermione connaissait Ron et ses accès de colère menés par sa sensibilité et souvent par sa stupidité et son manque de réflexion. Elle souffla et s'arrêta de marcher, faisant s'arrêter son homologue qui se retourna vers elle. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Le fait d'être devenu le centre d'un pari ne lui plaisait pas et il pouvait le comprendre. Il s'en voulait quelque part d'avoir fait cela, mais sur le moment, c'était la seule idée qui lui été venu pour se sortir de cette situation.

Il décida alors d'agir sans réfléchir et dans un élan de gentillesse qui lui procura une douce sensation de bien-être, il leva d'une main, le menton de la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard qui se voulu doux et rassura Hermione presque immédiatement. Son cœur se serra et son estomac fit quelques tours de montagnes russes. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu profond presque hypnotique et la chaleur qui se dégagea de ses joues lui fit comprendre que quelque chose chez le jeune homme ne la rendait pas insensible, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Hé, dit-il. Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur. J'avoue que j'ai merdé et que j'aurais pu avoir une autre idée, mais si je n'avais rien fait, il serait encore derrière nous à hurler comme un gosse et là, crois-moi, ça se serait très mal terminé. Je peux contrôler ma colère, mais j'ai des limites. J'ai fait ce pari en sachant que je gagnerai et je gagnerai. Il n'aura alors plus le choix et devra se tenir tranquille.

-Si tu le dis. Murmura Hermione. C'est juste… c'est tellement dur de se tenir entre toutes les personnes auxquelles qu'on aimes...

-Donc… tu tiendrais réellement à moi ? Il arqua un sourcil.

-Hein ? heu… et bien…

Hermione se mit à rougir de façon incontrôlable. Elle ne pouvait encore lui répondre, elle ne savait pas où se tenir vis-à-vis de lui. Elle s'écarta du serpentard, le visage rougit par la haine et la honte.

-Nous devrions aller en cours. Bredouilla la jeune femme.

-Pitié Granger…

-Allez ! L'histoire de la magie n'attend pas, puis on va encore être en retard et deux fois dans une journée, ça risque d'être louche.

-Après vous mademoiselle. Il tendit le bras en direction de la salle d'histoire de la magie.

Elle lui sourit timidement puis ils se mirent silencieusement à marcher en direction de leur salle de cours.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda subitement Hermione en voyant son homologue prendre un autre couloir.

-Si on nous voit arriver tous les deux, je pense qu'on va se faire incendier. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la tête puis fila prendre un autre chemin.

.

Hermione, ENFIN seule traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle d'histoire de la magie. Ron était assis dans une niche de pierres, Lavande dans ses bras, c'était à croire que rien ne s'était passé. Il lui souriait et tripotait les mèches de cheveux de la gryffondor qui ne cessait de glousser d'une façon qu'Hermione trouvait horrible. Harry était debout près de la porte et parlait quidditch en compagnie de Dean et Seamus. Hermione s'approcha d'eux, ignorant les regards et les silences des autres élèves.

-Salut ! Fit Dean d'un ton joyeux en gobant un chocogrenouille.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh oui, répondit Seamus. Au fait, c'est vrai, t'es amie avec Malfoy ?

Hermione manqua d'avoir un ulcère.

-Harry !

-J'ai rien pu faire… sinon je me baladais avec une queue de rat sur le nez toute la journée…

-Et puis… avec la scène de ce matin, dans la grande salle on se pose tous des questions. Fit Dean.

-Disons… qu'on apprend à s'entendre étant donné que nous sommes homologues… Tenta la jeune femme.

-Je suppose que c'est pas plus mal ! En tout cas, fais attention. Dean tapota l'épaule d'Hermione avant d'enchaîner. En tout cas, il nous faut tenir la distance avec serpentard d'au moins 150 points.

-Bah oui, souffla Harry. Et quelles sont tes idées ?

-Tuer l'attrapeur ou le goal, ricana Seamus.

Une fois en classe, il fallut attendre cinq minutes pour que Drago ne se montre en donnant une excuse stupide que le professeur Binns accepta sans rien dire. Le jeune homme se fit discret et alla prendre place au dernier rang du petit amphithéâtre. A peine assit, il fit comme la plupart des élèves après que le petit professeur flottant se soit mit à parler de sa voix terriblement ennuyeuse de sujets intéressant rendu tout aussi ennuyeux. Il porta son attention sur autre chose que le sujet du cours qu'il connaissait déjà. En revanche, la chevelure brune de la gryffondor la plus intelligente de sa génération retint l'attention du préfet. Elle était assise devant comme à son habitude et notait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du professeur Binns. Elle écrivait, raturait, écrivait encore, faisait des flèches pour y inscrire des notes et reprenait le fil du cours avec une aisance que peu de gens possédait. Tout en prenant ses propres notes, le jeune homme repensa à cette matinée un peu trop mouvementée pour lui. Il n'avait ni envie, ni besoin de s'exprimer sur ses relations aux autres et surtout pas la concernant. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et ne comptait pas faire en sorte que cela s'arrête. Cependant, il savait que cela allait finir par poser problème, il allait la mettre en danger et il devait commencer à penser dés maintenant à une solution. Il n'osa même pas lever la tête vers Blaise dont il sentait le regard posé sur lui. Crabbe et Goyle devaient être collés à lui étant donné que Drago avait fini par ne plus traîner avec eux et ce n'était pas plus mal. Hermione le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle leva la main pour répondre à une question, ce qui clôtura le cours qui avait endormit une grande partie des élèves.

Le jeune homme rangea ses notes en désordre dans son sac et se précipita vers la sortie. Il voyait déjà Blaise et Pansy se jeter sur lui pour lui demander, une fois de plus des explications.

.

Dans la grande salle, à la table des gryffondors, Dean s'avachit sur le banc, la mine dépitée et souffla tout en se servant.

-Un devoir de 80 centimètres de long sur les traités dentre le Japon et la Chine en 1886 ? C'est tellement ennuyeux… Il fit voler une cuisse de poulet vers lui. Je hais ce cours par moment.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Répondit Hermione. Ce n'est pas si dur, tout a est dans le cours et le professeur Binns nous a même donné des titres de livres à lire pour le devoir. Si vous écoutiez, vous le sauriez.

-J'aimerais être comme toi dans ces moments-là, continua Harry en tripotant ses légumes.

-Tu pourrais.

La gryffondor sourit à son ami avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre d'histoire de la magie. La nourriture n'avait pas vraiment de saveur, elle n'avait pas le goût à grand-chose. La seule chose qui motivait la gryffondor, c'était sa place favorite à la bibliothèque et le feu de cheminée de la salle commune devant lequel elle aimait travailler. Ron se tenait loin d'elle et de Harry. Il était avec Lavande qui cherchait à lui donner à manger comme s'il était un enfant, ce qui était ridicule au possible et faisait doucement sourire tout le monde. Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel et souffla de dégoût en regardant Harry qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Laisse. Dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa alors vagabonder son regard autour d'elle jusqu'à arriver à la table des serpentards. Drago semblait être aux combles du désespoir et tripotait son repas sans y toucher vraiment. Près de lui, Blaise tentait de lui parler sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Drago ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde et écoutait encore moins Pansy qui usait de tous ses charmes et de toutes ses mimiques pour le faire tomber. Rien ne fonctionna et Drago finit par souffler avant de se lever et de partir. Il commença à penser cesser de venir manger dans la grande salle si la tension continuait de monter et lui donnait envie d'exploser. Le parc serait l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir et être au calme. Pourtant, à peine Drago eut-il amorcé un pas vers le parc que les pas de Blaise raisonnèrent derrière lui. Il marchait vite et cette rapidité signifiait qu'il était en colère. Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers le serpentard. L'affronter une fois de plus ne l'enchantait pas, mais avait-il le choix ?

-Il faut qu'on…

-Allons plus loin. Répondit Drago. Je refuse de subir une scène comme ce matin.

Le deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en silence jusque dans le parc, ignorant qu'une petite sourie aux longs cheveux bruns les suivait en silence, un livre en main.

Drago emmena Blaise près du stade de Quidditch, personne ne devait s'entraîner ce jour-là donc il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles pour parler. Les deux amis se firent face un moment dans le plus grand silence. La tension et la colère les entouraient et Blaise attaqua, il ne tenait plus.

-Alors, c'est vrai tout ça ? Tu es ami avec cette fille ? Cette… née moldue ? Ton histoire de « elle est à moi », c'était des conneries ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à te rendre. Fit Drago en croisant les bras.

-Drago je… Blaise souffla. Je ne vais pas hurler parce que nous savons que ça va très mal se terminer étant donné que nous sommes seuls, alors je vais rester calme. Arrête de parler à cette fille. Maintenant. Tu es un mangemort Drago, vous n'êtes pas du même camp et à un moment, tu vas devoir choisir ton camp, et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix.

-Mes choix me regardent. Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de subir tout ça.

-Ne me sers pas ce genre d'excuse bidon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et elle, mais ça t'aveugle ! Lâche là avant de perdre pied et de tout perdre ! Un jour, tu choisiras ton camp et ce jour-là, elle devra mourir, tu le sais !

-Oh ferme là ! Il s'agit de mes choix et je commence à comprendre que j'ai rarement fait les bons.

-Tu ne peux pas changer ! Tu ne peux plus ! Tu as la marque, tu ne peux plus reculer ! Tu fais partis de ce groupe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et elle ; cette fille, Granger, elle n'y a pas sa place ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'as collé ses idées de sang de bourbe dans la tête. De toute manière, cette situation ne va pas durer. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre ton père au courant. Peut-être que lui pourra mettre fin à tout ça.

-Pardon ? Drago avait pâli et son visage se décomposa lentement.

-Je te rends service Drago. Tu es mon ami et tout ça n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Tu parles d'elle comme d'un poison.

-C'est ce qu'elle est ! Où est ta haine ? Où sont passées les années d'insultes et d'évitement ?

-J'ai grandi, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Que sais-tu d'elle ? Demanda alors Blaise.

-J'en sais probablement plus que toi.

Drago sentait sa patience s'effriter et son envie de se jeter sur Blaise pour le faire taire montait en lui. Il serrait les dents et fit son pososible pour contrôler toute cette colère qui courrait en lui comme un feu dévorant tout sur son passage. Blaise reprit son sac, il allait partir.

-De toute manière, nous allons te remettre les idées en place. A plus tard Drago.

Blaise ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de répondre, il tourna les talons et retourna vers le château. Une fois le serpentard hors de vue et Drago seul, il laissa exploser sa colère. Il hurla si fort que le stade aurait pu en trembler, les oiseaux présents dans les alentours s'envolèrent et le jeune homme frappa du pied, une caisse en bois contenant du matériel de quidditch. Lucius savait. Son père arrivait et le monde allait probablement s'écrouler. Il connaissait son père et l'entourage de celui-ci. Par honte, son père n'allait en parler à personne et tenter de régler le problème seul, mais même seul, Lucius continuait de terrifier son fils qui préféra s'asseoir par terre et mettre son visage dans ses mains. Il était fou de rage et prit au ventre par la peur de ce qui allait se passer. La question était à présent, quand allait, il venir et ouvrir les portes à la volée ? Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Blaise avait raconté dans sa lettre ? Il n'aurait pas menti sur ce point, il savait que Drago craignait son père.

Le serpentard resta assit sur le sol un long moment, ignorant qu'Hermione était toujours cachée non loin et avait tout entendu. Elle hésita un moment à venir vers lui, mais étrangement son corps refusa de bouger et sa tête lui conseilla de ne rien faire et de le laisser seul pour cette fois. Elle sentait au regard assombrit du jeune homme qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire et qu'il ne serait pas forcément heureux de savoir qu'elle avait été témoin de tout ça. Lentement, avec une discrétion presque féline, la gryffondor s'éclipsa vers la bibliothèque. Elle devait réviser, reprendre ses notes, faire des recherches complémentaires sur les cours de la matinée, mais aussi se préparer au pire. Une fois la nuit tombée, Ron et son cher homologue allaient partir à la chasse au vif d'or dans l'unique but de se donner le droit de rester près d'elle. Elle trouvait cette histoire stupide, mais visiblement, c'était quelque chose de typiquement masculin, alors elle savait qu'il fallait les laisser faire. Au moins, ça les occuperait et ils régleraient enfin leurs comptes.

.

Lorsqu'en fin de journée le soleil se coucha, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent au terrain de Quidditch. La tension était à son comble, Ron préféra ne pas s'approcher de Drago, il savait que cela ferait des étincelles et que Harry allait certainement le tuer.

-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir le terrain ? Demanda Drago

-J'ai dit que je devais entraîner Ron et…

-Attendez moi ! Cria une voix derrière eux.

Drago foudroya Harry du regard.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Harry ! Siffla Ron.

Ginny arriva. Elle était presque à bout de souffle et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son petit ami pour retrouver l'usage de ses poumons. Tous la regardèrent, surprits.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda la rouge et or. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais rater un truc pareil ? Vous êtes malades.

-Elle m'a supplié. Tenta Harry en guise d'excuse.

-On attend encore du monde ? Ironisa Drago.

-Oh non, je veux pouvoir garder ce moment uniquement pour moi. Fit Ginny. C'est de l'or en barre, ça ne se partage pas.

Préférant ne pas s'éterniser devant le terrain, Harry invita tout le monde à entrer sur le terrain. La nuit rendait les immenses tours colorées, presque invisibles. La lune était la seule source de lumière et se montra clémente ce soir-là.

Ron et Drago se firent face et retirèrent leurs manteaux pour enfiler des capes plus légères qui allaient leur permettre de voler plus aisément. Drago portait sous sa cape un pull noir assez épais et chaud, Ron ne montra pas son énorme pull d'un violet plutôt douteux tricoté par sa mère et enfila sa cape le plus rapidement possible. Harry vint alors se placer entre Ron et Drago qui se fixaient l'un et l'autre. Des regards noirs qui témoignaient de l'ambiance présente.

Hermione et Ginny se tenaient un peu éloignées et observaient la scène. Harry ouvrit la boite qui contenait les balles et prit le vif d'or dans sa main.

-Je vais faire un malaise. Murmura Hermione.

-T'en fais pas, je te raconterais. Répondit Ginny qui regardait attentivement ce qu'il se passait tout en grignotant quelques sucreries.

-Bien ! Commença Harry. Avant de commencer et pour éviter d'avantager ou de désavantager l'un de vous deux, vous aurez le même balai. Il tendit aux deux ennemis des nimbus 2001 que l'école avait récemment acquis.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor recula de quelques pas, regarda les deux adversaires enfourcher leur balai.

\- Prêts ? Il leva la main et lâcha le Vif d'or.

La petite balle dorée prit son envol dans la nuit noire. Harry attendit quelques secondes et après avoir prié pour que tout se passe bien, il leva le bras.

\- Allez-y !

Drago et Ron s'adressèrent un dernier regard brutal et frappèrent violemment le sol de leur pied pour s'envoler.


End file.
